Vulpes the True Fox
by thesituation016
Summary: Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed! With the Agility of the Fox! Jungle Fury Fox Ranger! Call to the Beast Inside, Summoning the Fox! (REWRITTEN) REVIEWS WELCOME, PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

After Master Mao's murder a letter had been delivered to Allie Stuart's apartment in Crystal Falls. She had come to Crystal Falls in order to find out more about morphers and how to tune them to animal spirits, but she hadn't been the first one ask about it apparently. She had studied under a former ranger, one of the first in fact who made her a morpher and taught her how to use it.

Apparently Mao had written the letter right before the guardians were chosen telling her to go to study under a Master in Ocean Bluff, but the letter had also come with the news of his death.

Knowing what she had to do she took a few days to get all of her things together and settled her affairs before leaving for Ocean Bluff. She was there to find and join the Power Rangers having been sent by the Order of the Claw Elders to fulfill Master Mao's last wishes and to help the rangers defeat Dai Shi.

Allie was exhausted by the time she reached Ocean Bluff having traveled by train and wanted nothing more than to collapse, but she had a mission. She adjusted her satchel so it didn't dig into her shoulder anymore and walked on.

Allie was wearing a pair of black shorts, a pink long sleeve scooped neck shirt, a black jean vest, around her neck hung a pair of galaxy colored headphones that connected to her I Pod in her pocket, and a pair of black sneakers with a nebula of varying shades of purple magenta and pink hand painted on them that matched her satchel. Strapped to her back was a long object wrapped completely in white cloth hiding whatever it was from view.

Her straight hair reached down to her lower back when loose, was dark brown with pink lowlights and a micro braid on the right side of her head that reached down to her shoulder with a silver fox charm with pink eyes hanging off of it. Her eyes were a bright shade of lavender blue that were darting around herself as she took in her new home.

She played rubbed a brown faux leather cuff bracelet with a silver fox head with pink eyes in the middle that was on her wrist and when activated changed into her morpher which was a cuff bracelet with the head of a pink fox accented in black and white with touches of silver with the Pai Zhuq symbol on a gold disk on its forehead.

Allie looked around the city remembering the directions to JKP and saw the sign pointing in the right direction. She jumped up into the air clapping her hands in excitement ignoring the looks she got from people nearby.

"I'm getting close, yay!" She hurried on her way and really took note of her surroundings. "It really doesn't seem that bad around here, seems like a pretty peaceful place to me." Allie said to herself as she looked around herself. "Maybe the stories were a load of hype."

Screams ripped through the air as crowds of people running as fast as they could in terror came at them trying to escape from the explosions that filled the air as well as a green caterpillar woman with red markings dresses in impressive armor walked down the street flanked by Rinshi.

"You just had to open your big mouth." Allie grumbled to herself as she was a bug woman calling herself Catapilla attacking people, wrapping them in cocoons. The cocoons glowed strangely in sick colors alerting Allie to what they were doing. "Cocoons that absorb their fear. Not cool."

Allie got ready to attack her right arm raised across her chest left hand poised to activate her morpher, but was beaten to the point.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"Strength of the Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"Speed of the Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"Stealth of the Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"The Power Rangers." Allie said as she watched as the rangers attacked the Rinshi and Catapilla with great ferocity trying to bring them down.

"It is no use, my cocoon webs will absorb all of the negativity in this city and Dai Shi will grow even stronger." Catapilla boasted gleefully as he cocoons started to pulse with red and green light.

"Not while we're here." The red ranger said and started to attack even more fiercely now using his Jungle Chucks. The blue ranger and the yellow ranger held off the Rinshi, the blue ranger using his Jungle Tonfas and the yellow ranger using her Jungle Bo.

Allie took the opportunity to run for the cocoons flipping open her butterfly knife and started to cut them open getting the people out as fast as she could.

"Go, get out of here!" Allie was working on the last cocoon when she was seen by the caterpillar woman just as she got the victim out. With a fierce sharp jolt of anger she blew back the red ranger then stalked toward Allie.

"You dare to take my prey." The bug woman hissed as Allie whirled around to face her.

"Get back! Run!" The tiger ranger yelled, but she continued to stare fearlessly up at the caterpillar woman looming over her. The rangers tried to get to her, but the Rinshi held them back.

"Well how dare you attack innocent people?!" Allie snapped back taking a fighting stance. "I'm telling you now worm, I'm not going to let you get away with it."

Catapilla let out an angry yell at the insult and started to attack rapidly putting her on the defensive.

"Since you took what is mine I will take you." Catapilla snarled as they exchanged blows until Allie flipped backwards out of her reach.

"Bring it on freak." Allie said kicking her in the chest.

"Take this." The bug woman hit her hard with a double attack making her slide back on the ground, but she maintained her vertical position her hands covering her wound where she was hit.

"How about we take this up a notch?" Allie asked with a glare as she held up her arm with her bracelet gleaming on her wrist.

'Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!' She shouted as she held out her bracelet which changed into her morpher while moving through her kata. A pink light enveloped Allie and disbursed to revealed Allie in her ranger form.

'With the Agility of the Fox, Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!' She posed in her ranger uniform as the Rangers and the bad guys stared at her in shock.

Her uniform consisted of black pants with the inner part pink and a black ribbon with pink accents tied around her right thigh, there was a black v shaped line around her waist, pink top in the shape of a sleeveless backless halter top lined in black and black in back, black claw mark over her chest, black from her shoulder to her gloves, v shaped pink lines around her upper arms elbows and wrists, a black collar, and black boots with three pink lines just below the top and one around the ankles. Her black helmet was in the shape of a fox head with pink whiskers on either side of her face and pink accents.

"Another ranger, disgusting!" Camille sneered as she decided to stay back and see what this ranger could do. "Dai Shi is not going to like this."

"You will fall." Catapilla yelled then attacked, but Allie evaded the attacks easily.

"Jungle Chain." Allie called out and a silver chain with pink, white, and black cloths at the end appeared in her hands.

Allie started to move rapidly spinning her chain expertly easily cutting the spider's web before it could touch them then shot her chain out wrapping it around the catapillars neck and then stepped on the chain forcing her to the ground.

"You cannot treat me like this, I am Catapilla." Catapilla yelled.

"You're a splatter on the front of a newspaper." Allie replied kicking Catapilla back then pulled her back toward herself, raising hand up ready to punch her.

"Call to the beast inside, Calling out the Fox." Her fox spirit enveloped Allie fist. "Animal Spirit Fox Strike."

The punch struck the Catapillar in the chest once again sending her back straight into a concrete wall cracking it and she exploded on impact. Allie twirled the chain around in an impressive spinning figure eight allowing it to wrap around her chest then pointed at the Rinshi causing them to flinch back.

"Who's next?" Allie asked evenly. The Rinshi disappeared along with Camille quickly leaving behind the surprised power rangers. "That's what I thought."

"That was amazing." The red ranger said as he and the others ran over to her.

"Thanks." Allie replied hands on her hips. "All in the wrist."

"How?" Lily asked.

"You're not the only ones that can tap into the morphing grid." Allie said with a shrug. "Plus in never hurts to know the right people."

"But who are you?" The blue ranger asked.

"I'd love to do introductions, but we have bigger things to deal with right now." Allie said as they all looked to where Catapilla reappeared much bigger than before. "Like that."

"Right, we got this." The red ranger said.

"Animal Spirits Unite." Allie watched in awe as the team formed their mega-zord. "Jungle Pride Mega-Zord."

She watched as the battle raged until the rangers were trapped in the cocoon webbing struggling to get out with Catapilla going in for the kill.

"I think I should give them a hand." Allie said to herself with a smile.

"Animal Spirit Unite." Allie said calling for her animal zord. She jumped into her fox zord which was colored mainly black with pink accents and touches of silver with bright hot pink eyes. The zord ripped apart the cocooning before joining with the mega-zord as the breast plate. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-Zord!"

"Mind if I drop in?" Allie asked as she joined the other rangers in the control room.

"Not at all." The Red ranger said.

"Anything to bring this monster down." The Blue ranger said.

"Let's see what our new zord can do now." The Yellow ranger said.

"How about the Jungle Chain." Allie said and called forth her chain dart.

"Awesome." The rangers said.

"Let's finish her off." The red ranger said. "Ready?"

"Ready." The others replied.

"Jungle Fury Savage Spin!" They called out spinning rapidly with the chain in hand striking down Catapilla turning her to dust.

"That was awesome." The yellow ranger said with a cheer as the zord wrapped the chai around its chest.

"I think this is going to be the start of an awesome friendship!" Allie said as she shared a high five with the red ranger.

"You bet." The red ranger said.

"Shouldn't we take her to RJ before we decide anything major?" The blue ranger questioned.

"RJ?" Allie questioned.

"He's our master and your new master." The red ranger answered.

"Well let's go." Allie said as they powered down and landed on the street below. "I'm Allie Stuart by the way."

"I'm Casey Rhodes, this is Lily Chilman and Theo Martin." Casey introduced them.

"Oh yeah, I heard about you from one of my friends at the academy. You're the one that stood up to Jarred when he was picking on that cub." Allie said with a smile. "That was way cool."

"I was just doing what was right." Casey replied with a shrug.

"Doesn't make it any less cool." Allie said.

"What brings you to Ocean Bluff?" Theo asked.

"I was sent by the Order of the Claw Elders to help, but also to be trained by Master RJ. It was all in a letter Master Mao was going to send me found amongst his things that he never got to send." Allie said with a shrug. "That's really all they told me other than about Dai Shi escaping."

"You seem a little old to not be a master yet." Theo pointed out then received a smack upside the head from Lily.

"It's ok, I'm twenty five. I wanted to get my formal education first and went to college until I graduated when I was twenty two." Allie explained.

"Wow you're almost RJ's age." Theo said and got another smack. "Ow!"

"It's not nice to discuss age with a woman." Lily chided him.

"It's ok, I get asked about my age a lot." Allie waved it off.

"Let's get back to JKP and introduce you to RJ." Lily said with a smile as she looped her arms through Allie's. "I personally am glad to have another girl on the team. Girl talk with Theo and Casey is just not cutting it."

"Hey!" Theo and Casey called out indignantly as the followed the laughing gielrs down the street.

-0-

"You guys get to live above a pizza place, awesome!" Allie said as they walked into JKP straight through the kitchen and up the stairs. "In case you can't guess, I am a major pizza fiend. Best food there is in the world, you can do anything with pizza, breakfast lunch dinner and even dessert."

"Wow, you're almost as bad as RJ." Casey commented.

"I think it sounds interesting." Lily said as they walked into the main room. "Round the clock pizza, RJ may like that idea."

"This is your place?" Allie asked with wide eyes as they looked around what seemed to be a combination gymnasium, game room, and living room with a kitchen thrown in. "So cool."

"Yeah, it's a great place to live." Casey said as Allie walked over to the TV's and was about to set down in a green armchair.

"DON'T!" The Rangers all shouted making her pause in a hovering sitting position right over the chair.

"What? Am I on a bomb or something?" Allie asked as she slowly straightened back up.

"No, it's just that that's RJ's chair and he doesn't like anyone sitting in it." Lily explained.

"Oh, ok." Allie replied with a shrug as she walked back over to them. "Territorial type, got it."

"Ah, the new recruit, I was told you'd be coming today and already off to a running start." RJ said as he walked in. Instantly Allie noticed how cute he was then quickly shook her head of her thoughts.

"Master." Allie said bowing respectfully.

"Oh, you don't need to do that, just call me RJ." He said with a cheerful smile. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks for having me." Allie said returning his smile. "I'm Allie Stuart."

"Good to meet you. Now what were you saying about Round the Clock Pizza?" He asked having picked up the conversation as they had been walking up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, ever since I was a little girl I was coming up with crazy pizza toppings. Candy pizza for kids, egg and bacon pizza for breakfast, cinnamon bun pizza for dessert with extra icing, I tried all sorts of things." Allie listed off thoughtfully.

"Allie Stuart, I believe this is the start of a wonderful friendship." RJ said with a smile as he slung his arm around her.

"Sounds good to me." Allie replied brightly.

"Hey Allie, you play? Theo asked as he picked up a basketball and started to dribble.

"A little." Allie said.

"You any good?" Casey asked. Allie smirked as she darted over gracefully stealing the ball from Theo and making a three point shot

"A bit." Allie said grabbing the ball again dribbling the ball between her legs.

"Hey, how about doubles?" Theo offered. "Guys against girls?"

Lily and Allie shared a look.

"You're on." They said together and started to play as RJ took his seat in his favorite chair watching as his students played.

-0-

Theo and Lily were showing Allie around the restaurant showing her how to work things worked. They had just started on the register when the bell rang and a girl walked in in full JKP uniform.

"Hi." The girl said upon seeing them.

"Oh Allie, this is Fran, Fran this is our newest team member Allie." Lily introduced them.

"Oh cool, welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza." Fran said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Fran." Allie replied smiling cheerfully.

"It's going to be so nice with the extra help. The others are always running off at the worst times." Fran said. Allie glanced over and saw Theo and Lily exchange a guilty look.

"Oh?" Allie said a little weakly knowing why the disappeared and that she would be doing the same. The rest of the day was spent showing Allie the ropes of JKP and what she should be doing when she had her first full day the next day.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to head home." Fran said as she grabbed her things.

"It was really nice to meet you." Allie said.

"You to." Fran replied. "See you guys tomorrow."

Fran left just as a UPS guy walked in with a large box, a smaller box, and an acoustic/ electric guitar in its case on top of a trunk on a dolly.

"I got a delivery for…Allie Stuart." The UPS guy read off his clipboard.

"Oh that's me." Allie said excitedly as she ran over to the man and signed the paper.

"Thanks." He said before he left.

"What is this?" Casey asked as he and RJ walked into the room.

"My trunk full of my things, you know, clothes, personal affects, toiletries, that sort of stuff, and my Odyssey Innovative Designs Flight Zone Glide-Style Pioneer DDJ-SX / S1 / T1 Controller Case, then there's my guitars and my portable amp." Allie said in excitement as she tore open her box revealing her DJ equipment and the other her small amp.

"You're a DJ?!" Lily asked in excitement.

"Yep and a singer." Allie said proudly. "DJ Vulpes, that's me."

"Vulpes, the genus word meaning True Fox." RJ commented, making Allie look at him in surprise.

"Not a lot of people get that." Allie said with a smile.

"That is so awesome, I'm a dancer myself." Lily said as she looked over the equipment.

"Coolness, you can try out my music." Allie said as she opened up the silver and black case checking over her equipment.

"I just had a brain storm." RJ said as he walked over to them. "How would you like to provide JKP with awesome DJ tunes in the evenings for the night crowds?"

"Really?! You'd let me do that?" Allie said looking up at him wide eyed. She had had the worst time finding gigs in the Crystal Falls area, this was a big break for her.

"Sure, it'd be great for business and sounds like fun." RJ replied then was nearly knocked down when Allie shot up and hugged him making him blush. "Whoah."

"You are the best thing since sliced bread." Allie said in excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"No prob." RJ said hugging her back feeling his heart stutter a bit much to his surprise.

"Lily, think you can help me make a playlist? See what groves can get people to show off their moves." Allie asked releasing RJ and looking to the yellow ranger.

"Of course, we'll have this place rocking in no time." Lily said. "But first let's get you set up in your room."

"Sweet." Allie said as she went to grab her trunk, but RJ beat her to it.

"We'll get this, you guys go ahead." RJ said with a large smile.

"Thanks." Allie said with a bright smile before she followed Lily up to her room the guys following with her things.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." Lily said.

"Not at all, this is great." Allie replied happily as they went into the room and the guys dropped off her stuff.

"Hey, what's this?" Casey asked picking up the wrapped object off her bed, puling the wrapping off to reveal a nine ring broadsword, but without the rings leaving nine holes along the sword blade. The handle was black and pink the blade silver with a fox engraved in it.

"That is the Vulpes Master Blade. Something Master Mao gave me a long time ago." Allie answered as she took the blade from Casey.

"But why didn't you use it in the battle?" Lily asked as they looked over the impressive blade.

"You see these holes along the top, well this is a nine ring broadsword, but long ago during the beast wars the rings were separated from the sword to keep them safe from Dai Shi because its power was so great they feared that if he had it all would have been truly lost." Allie began to explain running her hand carefully along the blade. "To use the sword without the rings is very dangerous."

"Why? What makes the rings so important?" Theo asked.

"This blade is all about harmony of the body between the mind, heart, and spirit. The rings represent those harmonies. Without them the blade is unbalanced and therefore dangerous." Allie replied with a wince.

"Dangerous how?" RJ asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I used it once thinking I could master it without the rings against Master Mao's orders." Allie replied setting the blade back onto the bed then raised the right side of her shirt revealing a jagged scar that wrapped around her side. "That's how I got this little beauty when the blade backlashed. It very nearly killed me."

"So no using the blade without the rings got it." Lily said wincing at the scar.

"Where are the rings?" Theo asked.

"I have no idea. Master Mao said I'd find them when I became a Master of my spirit." Allie said once again picking up the blade and wrapping it up. "Until then I need a safe place to keep this baby. It may be incomplete, but it is still a powerful weapon."

"I know just where to put it." RJ said holding out his hands. Allie looked up at him her eyes boring into his. "No worries, you can trust me."

"It's not that, it's just hard to let go of something you've been guarding your whole life." Allie said and handed the sword to him with an apologetic smile.

"I totally understand." RJ said as he led them out of the room and into the main room. He walked up to a cabinet on the far side of the room and kneeled down in front of it. He took a key out of his pocket and opened a long thin drawer then placed the sword inside locking it back up. "Here." RJ stood up handing Allie the key. "You can still guard it, but you don't have to carry it around with you all the time."

"Thank you." Allie said taking the key holding it tightly in her hands.

"Now how about we properly welcome Allie to the team." RJ said once again taking the lead down to the kitchen where they grabbed some pizza and drinks then continued out to a table where they spent the rest of the night getting to know Allie and she them.


	2. Chapter 2

"This way!" Casey shouted as the rangers ran as fast as they could down a corridor of some kind away from the giant golden ball that was rolling after them.

"Watch out!" Allie called out right before it rammed into them sending them to the ground.

They quickly recovered as it bounced around trying to take each of them out, but they were able to stay out of its way. Then it rolled back and transformed into Pangolin.

"You think your other fights have been tough, I'll show you tough." Pangolin threatened as they ran up ready to fight.

"Let's go." Lily said as she and Theo drew their weapons then attacked, but were deflected easily by the armor on Pangolin's back. They tried again only to get deflected once more then struck back making them fall to the ground.

"Guys." Casey said as he and Allie ran up to them.

"Are you two ok?" Allie asked in concern.

"He wasn't kidding about being tough." Casey said as Theo and Lily stood up.

"Our weapons didn't even scratch him." Lily said.

"That's because nothing can get through my armor." Pangolin boasted just a Camille came out from behind a corner.

"Never mind about those brats, you're here to clear out the city." Camille said. "Now get to it!"

"I'm all over it." Pangolin said as he grew crashing through the roof.

"Zord time." Casey said as they all looked up at Pangolin.

"Animal spirits unite." They all said together and formed their mega-zord. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-Zord."

They ran forward and punched Pangolin, but the armor was to strong hurting their hands.

"Rolling attack." Pangolin said and formed into a ball charging at them.

"This calls for a Mega-zord savage spin." Lily said and they all held up their arms starting to spin wildly.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Theo called out.

"Not in your helmet Theo." Lily said.

"This isn't working." Allie said just as Pangolin hit them hard sending them flying back and they were thrown from the zord crashing to the ground.

"He got away." Casey said as Pangolin rolled away.

-0-

"Talk to me team." RJ said as they came into the main room, talking with his hands as he always did.

"So then this giant ant eater…" Lily started.

"Hedgehog." Casey corrected.

"I thought it was an artichoke with legs." Theo said.

"No, it was a pangolin." Allie corrected him.

"Panga-what?" Theo asked looking over to her.

"A Pangolin." Allie annunciated. "It's also referred to as a scaly anteater or trenggiling." Allie said then noticed the looks she was getting. "What? My parents were Zoologists, actually my father was a Zoologist and my mother was a Crypto-Zoologist."

"Allie is correct. The name means something that rolls up." RJ elaborated sending Allie a quick smile, surprised by her knowledge. "It has plate like armor that is almost impossible to break through."

"Well we found that out the hard way." Lily said. "None of our weapons worked."

"Listen to me and learn young cheetah, I said almost impossible." RJ said as he leaned back in his chair. "You just don't have the right weapon."

"You mean there's something that might work?" Theo asked as he took a staff sword down from the wall.

"There is a legend in the order of the claw about a master that wielded a weapon that could break through steel." RJ said as he stood to his feet. "His name was master Phant."

"Ok, so we just call up this Master Phant and ask to borrow his weapon, done deal." Casey said with a nod.

"Deal not done." RJ corrected.

"What? Why not?" Allie asked.

"When master Phant retired her moved to a remote forest to live a life of solitude." RJ said. "No one's heard from him in years."

"Wonder why he dropped off the grid." Theo said.

"No one knows, but he's lost all contact with the order of the claw." RJ answered.

"Well the order of the claw is about to contact him, come on guys, we're going to find master Phant." Lily said in determination.

-0-

"This is ridiculous." Theo complained slapping the bugs away as they made their way through the dense rocky forest. "Are we almost there?"

"What's the matter, is the mighty jaguar getting tired?" Casey teased.

"No, the mighty jaguar is getting eaten alive by mighty mosquitoes." Theo corrected him as he plopped onto the ground scratching his various bites.

"I think I can help with that." Allie said as she walked over to some purple flowers and picked them then handed some to Theo.

"Thanks Allie, but I see you as a friend and…" Theo started jokingly making Allie roll her eyes.

"Calm down Romeo, these flowers are called Ageratum and they are a natural mosquito repellant." Allie said as he took them and almost instantly the mosquitoes backed off.

"That's cool." Theo said as he tucked the plant into the strap of his pack. "How did you know about it?"

"My parents taught me, they were really big on the outdoors what with their jobs and all." Allie replied with a shrug. "They picked up some interesting natural survival techniques."

"I think we're almost there. Come on guys, let's keep focused on our mission ok?" Lily said as she took a swig of water.

"Ok guys, break times over, let's go." Casey said.

"No problem there, this forest is giving me the creeps." Theo said as they all looked around wearily.

They continued on their way and suddenly Allie felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She scanned the area, but didn't see anything so she shrugged it off and went on.

"Come on." Casey urged as they walked on.

-0-

"Come on guys, let's keep going." Lily said having took the lead. Once again Allie felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"You ok Allie?" Theo asked as she scanned the area once again.

"Yeah, I just have the strangest feeling that we're being watched." Allie said shaking her head. "This forest must be getting to me, that's all, I'm sure it's nothing."

"I think we're almost there." Lily said as the rounded a large boulder. "Stick close to each other."

"Because that's not an ominous warning at all." Allie grumbled as she shared an uneasy look with Casey. "Why do I feel like I'm in a horror movie?"

"Because we are potentially in a place where no one can here you scream." Casey replied jokingly as Allie shot him a dark look.

"Not helping." Allie snapped making Casey smile.

Suddenly there was movement to their right and a voice growled at them before a brown robed figure attacked them. He easily blocked all of their attacks even when they attacked him all together until it was just him and Lily. Then slamming his foot on the ground caused Lily to fall back as the force rippled through the ground.

"You are not wanted here, go away." The robed man ordered before he ran away.

"Who was that?" Allie asked as they all stood painfully to their feet.

"What was that about?" Theo asked, but no one had an answer to either question.

"Come on, let's find Master Phant and get out of here." Allie said as they went on their way.

-0-

"What a dump." Theo said as they came up to a Chinese style cabin that looked a little worse for the wear. "Don't tell me a Pai Zhuq master lives here."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Casey said as they all approached the cabin.

"Hello." Lily said as she knocked on the door, but received no answer and opened the door herself. "Anyone here?"

"Yes." A man replied from where he sat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"We're looking for Master Phant." Allie said as they walked over to him.

"I was once called by that name." Phant replied. "Why do you disturb my solitude?"

Before answering they all bowed respectfully fist in hand.

"Master, we need your help." Casey said.

"Impertinent children, you were not invited here, leave me be." Phant snapped.

"Please, we are not children; we are students of the order of the claw." Lily said.

"I see, well that's of no matter to me." Phant replied.

"Really? Well if you really were a Pai Zhuq master it would matter to you that Dai Shi escaped." Theo said.

"What?" Phant demanded as he stood up. "No no that cannot be."

"It's true." Casey said. "We're the new guardians that are trying to stop him."

"There are only supposed to be three guardians." Phnat remarked eyeing Allie.

"I have come to help them in any way I can to vanquish this evil." Allie added seeing as she was not one of the guardians.

"Well that is unfortunate, but there is nothing I can do to help you." Phant said.

"Yes there is, we need you to teach us how to use your special weapon." Lily said.

"The jungle mace, I haven't even looked at it in years." Phant said looking away. "It is the weapon of a warrior, not a useless old man."

"Useless my foot." Theo said as he walked by Phant and picked up the brown robe of the man who attacked them. "You're the one who kicked out tails before."

"I do not tolerate intruders." Phant snapped at him taking the cloak as Theo backed off. "I just want to be left alone and live out my days in peace."

The rangers all looked at him in disbelief before they stormed out of the cabin.

"Can you believe this guy?" Theo said as they walked away. "He's the only one who can helps u and all he does is sit around feeling sorry for himself."

"Theo, he's a Pai Zhuq master, show some respect." Lily chided him.

"I'm with Theo on this one." Casey said looking back at Phant who had followed them to the door. "Master or not, I'm not going to sit around her begging for his help while people are in danger."

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do." Phant snapped.

"Nothing you can do or nothing you will do?" Allie questioned with a glare before their morphers went off.

"Come on guys." Theo said and started to walk away, but Lily didn't move. "Lily, you coming?"

"No, master Phant is going to show me how to use that Jungle Mace." Lily said as she walked back up to Phant.

"Stubborn girl, I said no." Phant snapped as he gathered fire wood.

"And I say I'm not leaving until you do." Lily replied. Phant gave her one last look before he went back into his house and Lily sat down on the ground. "You guys call me is you need me."

"Good luck Lily." Allie said before she and the guys rushed off back to Ocean Bluff.

-0-

"This is the perfect spot." Pangolin said as he knelt down his hand pressed against the ground. "I'll drill right into the fault line."

"Yes, but hurry before the rangers find out our plans." Camille ordered.

"Too late." Casey called out as he jumped through the air flanked by Theo and Allie.

"What?" Pangolin said.

"I knew it." Camille hissed. They all ran forward, but were held back by Camille. "Hurry Pangolin."

Camille engaged them in battle holding up well against the three rangers then to make matters worse she called in some back up.

"Oh no, Rinshi." Allie said as they started to battle with the goons giving Camille time to transform and draw her sais joining the attack.

"Jungle Tonfa." Theo called out and took out all the Rinshi around him.

"Ranger!" Camille called out as she flew through the air at him her sais at the ready. They fought fiercely, but she managed to gain the upper hand and took Theo out slashing her Sai across his chest.

"Theo!" Allie called out as she ran over calling for her weapon and ran in front of Theo. "Jungle Chain."

"Jungle Chucks." Casey called out fending off the Rinshi with his attacks then called his motorcycle to him. "With the Strength of the Tiger, Strike ride, cruise mode, let's ride, full throttle." He charged forward through the Rinshi firing at them. "Tiger Strike." Then he made a sharp U turn. "Strike Rider, full speed, attack mode." He sped up blasting through them. "Go!"

"Fire." Camille yelled as she fired her stingers at them.

"Bring it scale face." Allie said as she whirled her Chain Dart around blocking her attack, but was hit and blasted back landing next to Theo.

"Allie, you ok?" Theo asked as they tried to stand up.

"I've been better." Allie replied with a grunt.

"You're mine rangers." Camille said as she approached ready to finish them off.

"Back off." Casey yelled as he ran over taking the hit for them.

"Casey!" Allie and Theo called out.

"It's been fun, but now it's time to say bye bye kiddies." Camille said getting ready to attack again.

"Jungle Mace." Lily shouted as she wrapped the mace around Camille's arm.

"Lily." Casey called out.

"She's back." Theo said.

"I knew you could do it." Allie cheered.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a party without me." Lily said then proceeded to beat the crud out of Camille. "Let's dance!"

"Fire." Camille shot at her, but Lily evaded then wrapped the mace around Camille's leg and through her through the air following her with a powerful jump.

"Give it up Camille." Lily said.

"You're too late, my plan is already in action." Camille sneered then tried to hit her with her tongue only to be blocked by Tonfa's.

"Theo." Lily said as he warded off the attack. Camille made to attack again.

"No you don't." Casey said as he and Allie dropped in forcing her back.

"Lily hurry, Pangolin went down that hole." Theo said pointing to the hole.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him." Lily said swinging the mace. "You can run, but you can't hide." She twirled the mace around then threw it down the hole. "I got a bite." She pulled up sharply. "I'm reeling you in."

"No, I haven't reached the fault line yet." Pangolin yelled as he was thrown from the hole landing on his back. While Allie, Theo, and Casey continued to fight Camille

"Hey, over here!" Lily called out.

"You little pest." Pangolin snapped.

"This little pest is about to become a big problem." Lily said as she readied her mace then through it at Pangolin. "Jungle Mace!" The mace flew through the air and Pangolin turned in order to deflect the hit with his armor, but the mace cracked it instead. Lily whirled it around again hitting him in the chest forcing him back. "Your armor's not so tough."

"Nice one Lil." Casey said as he and the others ran over.

"You were amazing!" Allie added.

"You got the jungle mace, no way." Theo said.

"Even though master Phant gave up on himself I didn't." Lily said excitedly, but then Pangolin grew breaking the moment. "Ready for the big time guys?"

"Yeah." Casey said.

"Totally." Theo added.

"Let's do this." Allie replied.

"Jungle Spirits, Unite as One!" They called out together. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-Zord!"

"Yeah, I'm ready for this." Lily said excitedly.

Pangolin rolled at them sending them to the ground hard.

"Now what do we do?" Allie asked as they struggled to their feet.

'_Lily, channel the power of the Elephant to fight your opponent.' _Phant called out to her.

"I hear you master Phant." Lily replied.

'_Use my technique.' _Phant said. _'I know you can do it.'_

"Yes master, I'll try." Lily said as she stood up. "Come on guys, we're going to use the Elephant technique."

They all charged up their animal spirits glowing their respective colors in the forms of bright flames then raised their hands.

"Calling on the spirit of the Elephant! Jungle Fury!" The said together and the Elephant zord burst from the sky running through it until it landed in front of them trumpeting wildly. "Elephant attack!"

The Elephant charged forming a ball and using it to attack Pangolin sending him flying.

"Yes." Lily cheered.

"Spirit of the Elephant combine!" They yelled as one and came together with the elephant zord. "Jungle Pride with Elephant power!" They swung their mace in a figure eight pattern. "Jungle Mace Now!"

The mace struck Pangolin down, but he got back up.

"You can't defeat me." Pangolin said. "Pangolin Rolling Attack."

Pangolin came rolling at them.

"Follow my lead guys." Lily said.

"Jungle Mace, Spin attack." They called out together. They spin around striking Pangolin three times stopping the rolling attack.

"You destroyed my shiny armor. Oh the shame." Pangolin yelled before he turned grey and exploded.

"All right." The rangers cheered. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-Zord."

"Thanks master Phant, you're the greatest." Lily said.

"Thank you Lily, for believing in me." Phant replied.

-0-

"Now this is a place fit for a Pai Zhuq master." Theo said as he finished painting the door.

"Yeah, I think we did a pretty good job." Casey said as they looked around the cleaned up area.

"This was a really great idea, Lily." Allie said clapping her on the back as Master Phant walked up.

"Guys, here he comes." Lily said.

"What is this?" Phant questioned as he took everything in.

"A little thank you present." Lily said then took his hand leading him up to the cabin. "Wait till you see the inside." They watched as Phant looked around his newly cleaned rooms with fresh flowers giving it a cheerful vibe. "Well master? What do you think?"

"It seems in this case the master had learned from the student." Phant replied.

"It was an honor." Lily said. "And we may need your help again sometime, so don't forget to keep in touch."

"I have the spirit of the Elephant, I remember everything." Phant said making Lily smile.


	3. Chapter 3

The JKP was completely full of kids playing games , chugging down soda, and stuffing their faces full of pizza.

"This is crazy." Allie said as she took another pizza from the oven. "That's like my third pizza in the last minute."

"RJ, are we going to have enough dough?" Theo asked.

"You mean enough drinks." Lily corrected as she and Casey looked out over the crowd.

"The real question is where did all these kids come from?" Casey asked.

"It's the perfect storm, the new toy store down the road has revitalized the new pizza business." RJ replied brightly. "Not that I care about money, but I'll be out of the red in five years."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from the back making them all jump and Fran came stumbling out covered in flour.

"Sorry, my bad." She said with a weak laugh.

"Maybe six." RJ corrected himself.

"Come on Fran, I'll help you clean up." Allie said as she followed Fran back into the kitchen.

"Thanks Allie." Fran said.

"No problem." Allie replied. After they finished cleaning Allie got back to work waiting on tables. She had just walked out of the back with another order of pizza and was almost knocked down by a kid running by. "Watch it kid."

"Hey! That's my five bucks!" Casey called out as he ran after the kid.

"Casey what happened?" Allie asked as he ran by her.

"That kid stole my tip." Casey replied running out the door. "Cover for me!"

"Ok." Allie replied with a shrug and delivered her pizza and went around gathering the orders from the other tables.

"What happened to Casey?" Theo asked as he worked the register.

"A kid stole a five buck tip and he's chasing him down." Allie replied handing him the money from her table just as their morphers went off.

"We got to go." Lily said as they ran upstairs grabbing their uniforms.

"Did you catch the kid?" Allie asked as Casey he ran up to them.

"Yeah, but I gave him a choice." Casey replied as they all grabbed their vines and swung for the exit.

-0-

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!" They called out together moving through their katas as they transformed. "Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Look out." Allie called pointing to the two cars about to slide into each other. They just managed to get between them and keep them from hitting.

"That was close, come on." Casey said as he led them down the street.

"Here they come." The Eel said gleefully rubbing his hands together. "See how you like this?"

"What is he doing?" Allie asked as the eel performed the worm on the street.

"Just when I think these monsters can't get any weirder." Lily commented.

"You said it Lil." Theo agreed.

"Yeah, come on guys." Casey said and they all prepared to fight when the eel transformed into his beast mode. "Jungle Chucks."

"Jungle Chain!" Allie called out joining Casey as they ran forward. Casey attacked with his chucks, but the eel was to slick and all of his attacks had no effect. Allie wrapped her chain around the eel and pulled hard. "Now I got you."

"Think again." The eel said as he spun making the chain slip off then he blasted Casey back into Allie causing them both to hit the ground.

"Jungle Tonfa." Theo called out.

"Jungle Bo." Lily said as they ran in to attack, but once again it was no use, all of their attacks slid right off of him some even hitting one another then they too were hit to the ground.

"Our attacks keep slipping off of him." Lily said.

"It's the slippery slime on that slob!" Casey said then held out his chucks in front of him. "Jungle Chucks!" Casey sent wave after wave of fire from his chucks at the monster then the last big one, but each one was avoided. "How did he do that?"

Casey tried to attack again only for it to be useless and then once again thrown back.

"Casey!" Lily called out as they all ran over to him.

"All slime all the time." The eel said as he once again performed the worm. "Prepare for a slippery situation."

"This guys a freak." Lily said as she stood up.

"Let's send him back to where he came from." Casey said.

"Sounds good to me." Allie replied only for all of them to get blasted back by a wave of slime sending them sliding down the street.

"Oh now that's funny." The Eel said as he watched them go.

-0-

"RJ." Allie called out as she, Theo, and Lily made their way into the main room slipping and sliding as they went until Theo really lost his balance and fell to the floor bringing Allie and Lily down with him.

"Ow." Allie grumbled.

"Oh, wipe your feet man, this is my home." RJ complained seeing the trail of slime and the slime puddle they were leaving on the floor.

"Sorry." Lily said as they took of their shoes and tried to shake the slime from themselves.

"This slippery eel is impossible to beat." Theo complained.

"He's covering the city in slime." Lily said as she dumped the slime from her shoe to illustrate her point.

"Where's Casey?" RJ asked.

"Said he had something important to check on." Theo answered.

"Well we better find a way to de-slime this slippery serpent before the city slips away." RJ said with a laugh as he sat up in his chair.

"Certainly." Theo said as they tried to stand again only to fall again.

"Nice hiku by the way." Allie said from where she had landed on her back having not moved since she fell.

"Thanks." RJ replied as he walked over and tried to help them stand.

Allie reached up grasping his offered hand and he helped her to her feet only for her feet to start to slip again sending her falling forward right into RJ. Everything paused for a split second when RJ wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her up. Allie quickly shook herself out of her stupor.

'He's your master, you're not supposed to get all crushy over your master.' Allie berated herself.

'She's your student man, you can't think like that.' RJ said to himself quickly.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Allie said as she stood up separating herself from him, but strands of slime were connecting her to RJ making Theo and Lily laugh.

"That's…ok." RJ said as his hand hovered over the slime hesitating to wipe it off. They were all finally able to make it up right to the showers and get cleaned up, just in time for their morphers to go off again.

"Oh come on, I just got clean." Allie grumbled.

"It nearly took all my soap and shampoo to get the slime off the first time." Lily complained as they dutifully grabbed their extra uniforms.

"Come on guys, let's get this over with." Theo said as they swung out of the main room.

-0-

"There he is." Allie pointed out as they ran for the eel, Allie trying to use her spirit to punch the eel but slid right off almost falling face first into the ground.

"Where's Casey?" Theo asked as he slipped off the eel.

"He'll be here." Lily replied trying to landing a kick, but it was too slick. They attacked together and were deflected together crashing to the ground.

"Hey slimy!" Casey called out as he ran over flipping through the air with a piece of red cloth in hand. The others stood to their feet and ran over to him.

"Nice of you to join us." Lily said.

"Better late than never." Allie commented.

"We need to de-slime him, any ideas?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, how about a secret weapon." Casey said as he held out the red cloth.

"This time I brought some friends." Eel said as the Rinshi came at them. "Attack!"

"We'll deal with these guys, you go after the slime ball." Theo said.

"Right." Casey said as Theo, Lily, and Allie began to attack the Rinshi. "Time to clean up."

Casey jumped for the Eel and began to use the cloth to shimmy the slime away, then landed a powerful hit that caused the slime to fall from him. He used the cloth all of the Eel taking out the slime.

"Jungle Bo." Lily called out using it against the Rinshi.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo said,

"Jungle Chain." Allie said also using their weapons to defeat the Rinshi.

"Consider yourself clean!" Casey said as he finished off the Eel.

"Oh no. I've lost my slippery style." The Eel said as he rolled along the ground.

"Success." Casey said as the others ran over.

"The Rinshi are toast." Allie said.

"How are you doing?" Theo asked Casey.

"Great." He replied. "Let's send this Eel back to the lake."

"Claw Cannon, Charge!" Casey Theo and Lily called out forming the cannon.

"Call to the Beast inside, Calling out the Fox." Allie yelled her fist lighting up with her animal spirit.

"Powered by Animal Spirits, Fire!" They yelled.

"Animal Spirit Fox Strike!" Allie yelled thrusting her fist forward, her power joining the claw cannon blast hitting the Eel straight on.

"Toasted Eel, yeah!" Casey cheered. "That got him."

"Think again!" The Eel said as he grew in height.

"It's not over yet." Lily said as they ran forward.

"Guess not." Casey agreed.

"Animal spirits unite." They called out together forming their zord. "Jungle Pride Super Mega Zord!"

They formed a staff and beat the Eel back to the ground.

"Well since I'm down here." The Eel started to do the worm and launched into the sky coming down hard on them twisting around until he had them in a tight hold.

"He's got us." Lily said.

"I'm no good at yoga!" Theo yelled.

"My arm is not supposed to stretch this way!" Allie ground out.

They managed to reach around grabbing him and throwing him from themselves then charged up their power.

"Calling on the spirit of the elephant!" They shouted together calling forth the Elephant zord. "Jungle Fury!" The elephant landed in front of them. "Spirit of the Elephant combine." The Elephant joined with the mega zord. "Jungle Pride with elephant power! Jungle Mace Savage Spin."

They spun around rapidly.

"Now!" Casey said and they struck the monster down.

"Jungle Pride Super Mega-Zord!" The said together as the Eel exploded behind them.

-0-

Allie and Fran were helping RJ put the to-go pizzas into their boxes, Theo and Lily were busing their tables, and Casey was chilling at the bar.

"How is it that all of our tables are clean and all of ours are a mess?" Theo asked.

"Easy, I have a helper today." Casey said as he looked back at Josh, the little boy he taught not to steal and to work for what he wanted. Josh came up and the two high fived. "Another quarter, that makes two-fifty."

"Awesome, you know the right choice feels so much better than the easier choice." Josh commented.

"I want a helper." Lily said looking to Theo.

"Me to." Theo said.

"It's a quarter a table." Josh said.

"You got it." Theo and Lily said together and Josh rushed off to clean their tables.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Theo, how's it going?" Lily asked Theo.

"Couldn't be better." Theo replied as he kept on working. "Just one more cheese shaker to fill, then one more napkin to snap before I finish the last chapter on the art of war. Not only will I be the world's greatest warrior, but I also might possibly be the employee of the month."

"Well you might want to read the art of filling cheese shakers." Lily said dipping the tip of her finger into the container he was using to feel the shakers tasting it then spit it out. "Cause this is salt."

The restaurant was filled with displeased sounds of customers as they spit back up their pizza.

"What's wrong with your food?" Fran asked as she ran out into the center of the room looking around.

"See that's what happens when you try to do too much at the same time." Lily said as Theo scooted out of the booth.

"I think I'll read upstairs." Theo said beating a hasty retreat.

-0-

Allie had to use all of her will power not to fall asleep as she meditated with Casey and RJ. That's what happened whenever she was still for too long, she'd konk out. She'd had almost fell over twice already.

"What are you guys doing?" The voice of Theo startled her making her jump slightly.

"Shoot!" Allie said under her breath as she realized she had nodded off again.

"We we're meditating or in Allie's case, actively napping." Casey said getting a look from Allie as Theo looked less than impressed. "You should try it some time, it help keep the mind focused and on task."

"No need, my mind is a well-oiled machine." Theo said tapping the side of his head. "I can juggle two jobs read a book and save the world all before the lunch rush."

"Yeah, about the lunch rush." RJ said as he stood up following Theo to the book case, Casey and Allie behind him. "Apparently when you restocked the kitchen last night, you forgot to close the fridge."

"Oh, so that means all of the perishables…" Theo trailed off.

"Perished." RJ finished for him.

"Whoops." Theo said. "You see I was working on my inverted battle technique." Theo explained as he began to walk on his hands. "So I did the whole job walking on my hands." He flipped back up. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Not if you're a carton of milk." RJ replied.

"Wait, you were walking on your hands when you restocked the fridge?" Allie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Theo nodded thinking he had impressed her.

"So you handled all of the food with your feet." Allie said pointing down at his feet.

"Yeah." He nodded again looking a little less sure that he had impressed her.

"Ew!" Allie's face scrunched up as Theo realized the taboo. "Maybe leaving the fridge open was a blessing in disguise."

"Look I know you guys have a lot on your plate, but you need to stay focused on what you're doing while you're doing it." RJ said as he looked at each of them.

"Sorry RJ." Theo said right before the alarm sounded.

"Let's grab Lil." Casey said as they ran off.

-0-

They ran toward the screams already transformed and saw the two wicked bird creatures in the air above them.

"Look at that, colorful fools." Crane said as they swooped down. The bird monsters landed in front of them drawing their weapons.

"Come on." Casey said as he and Lily charged the crow which remained out of reach and blasted them to the ground.

Allie and Theo battled the Crane blocking and hitting as best they could until they were hit making them fall back.

"Lucky shot." Theo said.

"Then try again." The Crane taunted.

"Gladly." Allie replied as they attacked again.

"Let's go." Lily said as she and Casey drew their weapons and attacked the Crow again with the same results.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo called out fighting weapon to weapon with the Crane.

"Jungle Chain." Allie said as she tried to wrap her chain around the Crane, but it deflected her moves.

Together they used their weapons against the Crane, but were blasted back again.

"Had enough?" The Crane taunted. Theo looked up and saw Lily and Casey having trouble.

"No." Theo yelled then started to run for them leaving Allie to fend off against the Crane on her own.

"Theo!" Allie tried as she locked weapons with the Crane trying to hold it.

"Guys I'm coming!" Theo ran on to the others.

"Theo, keep that other freak off us." Casey ordered.

"I'll help you first then go back." Theo replied.

"No Theo, help Allie." Lily said just as Allie was blasted back into a wall with a sharp scream causing the concrete to crack then hit the ground hard as the Crane launched herself at Theo from behind managing to take the three feline rangers down.

"Let's show them what we can do." The creatures grew in size towering over them as Allie stumbled over to the others who got painfully to their feet.

"Allie, are you ok?" Lily asked in concern as she put a hand to Allies shoulder steadying her.

"I'm fine." Allie bit out and if they could see under her mask that would have seen her pain filled face. "We have more important things to worry about."

"She's right." Casey said.

"Come on guys!" Theo said.

"Animal Spirits Unite as one." They called out their Zord. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-zord."

"Attack." The creatures launched into the air.

"Spirit of the Elephant Unite." They shouted combing with the Elephant Zord.

"Let's use the Jungle Mace." Lily said and they swung the mace around the shot it out toward the bird monsters.

"Jungle Mace Bird Attack!" They yelled.

"Missed me." Crane taunted. They tried again.

"You missed." The Crow laughed.

"One more time." Allie said and they shot it at the crane.

"Back at you." The crane said shooting the mace back at them hitting them straight on causing them to stumbled back then they got a double kick from the birds making them fall to the ground.

"They are defeated." Crane said. "Let's get some more power to open the vortex."

"Right behind you Cardin." The Crow said as they flew off.

-0-

"Who were those guys?" Casey questioned as soon as they walked up to RJ who was sitting in his recliner.

"And more importantly, how do we beat them?" Lily questioned.

"Their names her Bylie and Cardin." RJ answered. "And they are insanely powerful creature."

"Yikes, you guys want to figure this out up here." Theo said as he began to walk away. "I'll think down stairs, I need to make some pizza sauce."

"Pizza sauce?!" Allie snapped feeling little agitated between being left on her own to fight and taking a hard hit. "Really?!

"Theo we need you to focus on defeating these beasts." Lily said trying to calm Allie down, placing a hand on her back not noticing her wince, but RJ did.

"Ok ok you're right. Let me think." Theo said then placed his thumb to his lips making Allie roll her eyes.

That's when she saw him hanging from the rafters upside down. They both starred at each other for a moment or at least he seemed to be looking in her general direction, something was off.

"Before we try to figure this out I've got a question." Allie said getting their attention then pointed up. "Who is the guy hanging from the rafters?"

They all looked up in time for the extremely tall man to swoop down through them making them dodge out of the way bounce off the opposite wall swoop through them again until he came to a stop levitating in front of them a fan clasped in his right hand as he lowered slowly to the ground. They all ran in front of him taking their defensive stances, Allie gritting her teeth hard, her face glistening with a shimmer of sweat.

"Whoah, whoah, hold up. Wait stop." RJ said as he stood up from his chair then turned to the man. "Master Swoop."

"Greetings RJ." Swoop said looking to him.

"You know this guy?" Theo asked.

"Swoop was my favorite master, taught me the swoop technique." RJ answered. "Fighting without eyesight."

"You taught this blind master a few tricks as well." Swoop replied as Theo walked up to him waving his hand in front of his face. "Yes Theo," He took off his glasses revealing his unfocused eyes. "I'm blind, that doesn't mean I enjoy you waving your hand in my face."

"You always did like to make an entrance." RJ commented then looked down at the fruit in his hand before throwing it at Swoop. "Think fast." Swoop easily caught the fruit in one hand revealing his master mark in the process. "You still got it. I can only guess why you're here."

"Indeed." Swoop replied as he walked. "My bat spirit picked up a sonic disturbance in the skies. Bylie and Cardin have returned." Then he turned back to RJ. "Can I have a word with you RJ, alone?"

"Sure, do you guys mind?" RJ said looking to the others.

"Right, you two masters catch up. I'm going to go make some sauce, figure out how to defeat those beasts…" Theo listed off before he tripped up the stairs. "…make some sauce."

"Lose a battle with gravity." Allie said rolling her eyes again as she pulled him up and hurried him down the hall. RJ couldn't help, but to notice that she was walking stiffly her hand clenched at her sides and that coupled with the way her now pale features twisted into a wince when Lily touched her back troubled him.

"You want to help me make the sauce?" Theo asked Allie knowing how much she liked to cook.

"No, I'm going to my room." Allie replied shaking her head.

"But you love to cook." Theo pointed out.

"Yes I do." Allie replied trying not to show her pain and the agitation it was causing her. "But I rather not right now."

"Allie, I'm sorry I left you alone with the Crane creature." Theo apologized suddenly, thinking that she was avoiding him because she was mad at him.

"It's ok; you didn't do it on purpose." Allie said waving him off.

"No I abandoned you and you got hurt because of it, it wasn't right." Theo said shaking his head.

"Listen, I'm fine, no broken bones, still in one piece, and you were protecting your friends, and that's not something to feel guilty about." Allie assured him.

"But you're my friend to; I should have had your back." He said.

"And you will, next time." Allie said placing her hand on his shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze. "Now go make sauce, I'm going to go hang out in my room for a bit, work on my music."

"Ok, catch you later." Theo said as she walked into her room closing the door behind her with a backwards wave. Once her door was shut and she was alone she walked over to the mirror and lifting up her shirt surveyed the damage done to her now black and blue back with troubling accents of green and red.

-0-

Allie sat on the edge of her bed in her and Lily's room trying to reach her back with the Tylenol rub she had. She had taken off her shirt and was in a tank top so she had better access to her back and was still descent in case of visitors barging in which happened quit often, but the large bruise was in a very difficult spot made even harder by the fact that it hurt to reach for it.

Allie let out an irritated growl as she flung the bottle across the room hitting the door causing a shock of pain to shoot down her spine. Her back hurt really bad which was really ticking her off, she hated being hurt. The next time she saw that crane she was going to pluck out every one of its feathers one by one.

"Come in." Allie replied when there was a knock on the door.

She quickly crossed her legs trying to seem as if she was meditating making sure her back was facing away from the door. She didn't want the others to know she was hurt. She didn't want Theo to know she had gotten hurt this bad, she didn't want him to feel guilty, it was an accident after all and he had apologized for it.

"Hey, how you doing?" RJ asked as he walked in leaving the door open.

"I'm fine, just trying to meditate without falling asleep." Allie replied with a tight smile. "What can I do for you RJ?"

"That was a pretty nasty hit you took." He pointed out as he picked up the bottle of Tylenol rub.

"Oh that, I'm ok, noting I can't handle." Allie waved him off, wincing slightly.

"Catch." RJ said throwing her the bottle. She automatically shot up her arm to catch the high throw and let out a yip of pain dropping the bottle once again.

"That was a dirty trick." Allie grumbled with a glare.

"You hurt you back." RJ stated.

"No." Allie replied as RJ shot her a sharp look before picking up the bottle again. "Cardin hurt my back."

"Allie…" RJ started.

"I'm fine, it's just a bruise and as soon as I manage to get that stuff on my back I'll be fine." Allie replied holding out her hand for the rub.

"Turn around." RJ ordered.

"RJ I'm…" Allie tried, but RJ just gave her a stern Master look which was far more effective than anyone who only knew him as zen RJ and not Master RJ would think it could be. "Ok, fine, you win." Allie turned so that her back was facing him as he sat on the bed behind her. "You know for a guy who's all zen and happy more often than not you have a very good stern face."

"Thanks." RJ replied as he put some of the rub on the tip of his fingers and started to rub it on her back. Allie let out a light gasp then slowly relaxed as he rubbed the medicine into her back. "This is pretty bad; you should have told someone about it sooner."

Allie hummed lightly not even bothering to verbally respond as her pain eased her head falling forward in relief. RJ ran his fingers over the skin of her back along her shoulder blades where the dark bruise resided being as gentle as he could, trying to ignore the part of him that was enjoying the warmth of her soft skin a little too much and the smell of fresh fruit that seemed to envelope her.

Allie swore that she felt him lean forward taking a sniff of her hair, but mentally shook her head out of the thought, although she found herself enjoying the pleasant tingles that his calloused fingers caused as they ran along her spine causing involuntary shiver hit her.

"Did I hurt you?" RJ questioned not realizing that at some point either she had scooted back toward him or he had scooted closer to her.

"No, I'm…" Allie looked over her shoulder back at RJ both of them freezing at their close proximity. "…fine."

"Hey Allie, Theo said you were up here. He was worried that you might be hurt worse than what you were letting on." Lily said as she walked into the room to find Allie sitting on her bed while RJ stood next to her. "What happened to your back? Is that from when you were slammed into the wall?"

"Yeah, but don't tell Theo, he already apologized and it's all good now." Allie said as she stood up grabbing her JKP uniform pulling it over her tank top. "Thanks for the help RJ."

"No problem Allie." RJ replied with a smile, hiding his nerves. He watched as the girls headed off to do whatever they were going to do and as soon as they were out of sight he sat down heavily on Allie's bed with a sigh.

"What am I getting myself into?" He questioned shaking his head.

-0-

Allie could feel her face heating up the more Lily talked as they worked in the kitchen.

"He was just helping me with my back." Allie argued.

"Oh come on Allie, you've liked RJ since the moment you stepped into this place." Lily teased her.

"Stop it." Allie stuttered out.

"You know, I think he likes you to." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Lily, I'm his student and he's my master, that's how he's always going to see me." Allie shook her head.

"But you won't be a student for much longer. You're older that the rest of us and have been studying longer. It must be close for you master test." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, almost." Allie said nodding her head distractedly. "Hadn't really thought about it."

"How long have you been studying?" Lily asked.

"Since I was about five about twenty years ago." Allie answered.

"And you're not a master yet?" Lily said in shock.

"Like I said when we all met the first time I was only able to study half time until I got out of school." Allie said with a smile. "It may have taken me longer, but it's worth it."

"What did you take in college?" Lily asked making Allie glad that the subject had changed from her crush.

"I had a major in Musical Education with a minor in Zoology and Crypto-Zoology." Allie answered and saw the look she got from Lily. "Yeah, I know, weird subjects to take together, but it was what my interests were in."

Then their morphers went off sending them back up to the loft.

-0-

"The birds are back in town?" Casey questioned as he and the girls ran into the main room and up to RJ.

"Where's Theo?" Lily asked

"He's off training with Master Swoop." RJ answered then turned from the monitors to face them. "Until he gets back, it's up to you three."

"I hope he trains fast." Lily said before they ran each grabbing a vine and swinging out. Allie was about to swing out after Lily when RJ stopped her taking hold of her arm gently.

"Are you going to be ok?" RJ asked gesturing to her back with his free hand the thumb of his other hand unconsciously stroking her arm.

"Of course, no need to worry about me." Allie said with a wink as she grabbed her vine and swung out the tunnel, RJ watching in concern. They all transformed as they ran into the city to find the two birds raising heck amongst the screaming masses.

"Fire!" The Crane yelled as it flew through the air raining down its barrage of feathers.

"Run!" Casey ordered.

"Get to safety." Lily added.

"Go, hurry." Allie urged the people on then spotted the bird creatures standing on a building before a giant vortex. "There they are."

"The vortex is almost ready." The crow said.

"Yes, we are unstoppable." Crane said.

"I've had enough of these birds." Lily said.

"That goes double for me." Allie said punching her hand into her open fist. The bird creatures jumped from their perch and down to the rangers.

"Rangers." The crow called out.

"Back for more." Casey said as they took defensive stances.

"Ready for another bird battle." Crane taunted.

The rangers drew their weapons, Casey taking on the crane while Allie and Lily took on the crow.

"You can't fight with the big boys." Crow said as she flew back out of the way.

"Don't be so sure." Lily said as she jumped up after her only to be blasted back by a shock of electricity.

"Lily! You won't get away with that bird brain." Allie said as she swung her chain wrapping it around the crows arm, but the crow sent a shock of electricity down the chain electrocuting her blasting back so she landed next to Lily. They both managed to stand up just in time for the crow to swoop down striking them with its sword.

"Hey! What kind of warrior hits an opponent when they're down." Lily snapped as they leaned against a car.

"The kind of warrior who wins." The crow replied charging at them.

"Jungle Bo." Lily said as they began to fight.

"Jungle Chain." Allie said joining the fight.

Allie wrapped her chain around the sword and the crow grabbed her chain swinging her around flinging her away, but keeping the chain which he threw away. Lily tried to attack, but her weapon was taken as well during the fight.

"Think fast!" The crow said as he rushed them slicing at them, but that managed to duck and dodge out of the way. They flipped backwards out of the way of her blade. "How graceful."

"And as fast as a Cheetah." Lily said as she rushed the crow rapidly punching at her.

"And as agile as a fox!" Allie added joining the attack with a series of flipping kicks, but they were both struck back by the sword wielding bird with a single slice. The birds didn't let up soon forcing them back until they all fell to the ground rolling as they did.

"Man I hope Theo gets here soon, we need him." Casey said as they scrambled to their feet.

"He'll come." Lily said confidently. "We got to stay on our feet.

"Then let's put some dents into these feather dusters." Allie said then let out a pained gasp as her back flared up.

"Allie?!" Casey and Lily said in concern.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Allie waved them off gritting her teeth then rushed forward into battle the others right behind her. They fought hard, but another powerful attack swept them to the ground once again. "I am really getting tired of the taste of concrete!"

"Yes, it's ready." Crane said as it flew up into the air with the crow. "Now Carnasour will rule this land!"

"Hey!" A fan flew through the air cutting the birds down and Theo landed in front of them. "I'm crashing the party, how about some Jungle Fan!"

"Right on time." Casey said.

"Yeah." Lily agreed.

"Look who's here, the blue ranger." Crane said.

"No matter, he will fall to." Crow said.

"Not this time." Theo said as he rushed the birds using his fan to attack.

"Let's finish him." Crow said taking the lead and attacking first, but Theo used his fan to deflect all of her bows moving smoothly as he did. They both launched into the air and Theo beat it back down.

"My turn." Crane said launching into its attack, but once again Theo proved to good and in a matter of a few moves took it out.

"You're all squawk and no talk." Theo taunted.

"Go Theo!" Lily cheered clapping her hand together.

"Yeah." Casey called out.

"Awesome." Allie cheered.

"Now I'm mad." Crane said.

"Boiling mad." Crow added as they attacked together, but nothing they did worked as he easily fought them off. "You're going down."

"Ready for an encore?" Theo questioned.

"Great job Theo!" Lily said as he formed a second Jungle Fan.

"Double action." Theo said and they renewed their battle charging at him from either side, but Theo leapt into the air causing them to strike each other.

"Sweet, look at that." Allie said as they watched him flip in the air.

"Two birds at once!" Theo said as he swept down multiple times striking the birds.

"Wow, that's cool." Lily said as they ran over to him when he landed.

"Come on, let's charge up." Crow said and they grew in size.

"Let's do it!" Theo said.

"Animal Spirits Unite as one." They called out their Zord. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-zord."

"That vortex it creating massive suction." Theo pointed out.

'Theo, channel the spirit of the bat.' Swoop called into Theo's mind.

"Use the bat?" Theo repeated.

'Focus.' Swoop said.

"Yes master." Theo replied.

"Spirit of the bat." They called out together and the bat zord appeared in the sky above them. "Bat Attack!"

The bat shot out missiles striking the bird creatures and destroying the vortex.

"No, the vortex!" Crane called out.

"Spirit of the Bat, Unite!" They said together combining with the bat zord. "Jungle pride with bat power."

"Flight mode!" Theo called out and they took off into the air.

"Hurry, let's go." Crow said as they flew away, but they managed to catch up to the crow.

"Everyone focus." Theo said.

"Swoop attack." They said together and destroyed the crow in a series of golden slices. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-Zord!"

-0-

"You see Theo?" Lily asked as she, Allie, Casey, and Swoop walked in.

"I wanted to say good bye." Swoop said.

"Oh, he's around here somewhere." RJ replied.

"Right here." Theo said as he floated down in the lotus position unfolding his legs lading on his feet. "I was just doing a little meditation. It helps the mind to stay focused and on task."

"I am proud of you, you're an excellent student and I will miss you." Swoop said as Theo bowed respectfully. "But don't forget you have to sweep out the stock room, roll out some pizza dough and focus on saving the world."

Theo looked up at him slightly panicked then thoughtful.

"Right." Theo said and started to wonder away then looked back at Swoop with a half-smile.

"Gotcha'." Swoop said with a hint of a smirk making Theo laugh.

-0-

Allie walked into the main room looking around for Lily, but didn't spot her.

"Hey Allie, looking for someone?" Casey asked as he continued dribbling the basketball.

"Yeah, Lily, have you seen here?" Allie asked as she walked over to him.

"RJ just sent her shopping with Theo." He replied sinking a shot before turning to her. "What did you need her for?"

Allie bit her lip, but the pain in her back was too much. Fighting while she was so freshly wounded really aggravated her back.

"I needed help putting some medicine on my back." Allie said as she turned around taking off her black knit jacket showing him her bruised back that was visible above her strapless hot pink tank top.

"Ouch, that from earlier?" Casey asked as he looked over the bruise.

"Yeah, when I got thrown into the wall." Allie answered, and then held up the medicine bottle. "Would you mind? My back it killing me or I'd put it off until she got back."

"Sure no problem." Casey replied easily as he grabbed a bar stool nearby for her to sit on.

Allie could instantly tell the difference between Casey and RJ, not that Casey was hurting her or anything, but it just wasn't the same. The warmth that seemed to radiate off of RJ was non-existent with Casey, she had it bad and she knew it.

Allie was so lost in thought and Casey was concentrating on not hurting her back that neither of them saw RJ come up. He felt a shock of anger shoot through him at the sight of them that almost caused him to charge at Casey, his inner wolf was howling to get the tiger away from his fox.

Allie heard the growl and her head shot up her eyes falling on RJ, her heart giving a sharp jolt. She started to smile, but noticed the dark looking his eyes his gaze going past her falling on Casey just as he finished up capping the medicine as he stepped back.

"All done." He said then noticed RJ and smiled in greeting. "Hey RJ, are Lily and Theo back yet?"

"No." RJ said simply confusing Casey with his sharp answer then suddenly RJ's face brightened. "Casey, could you go downstairs and… get the sauce ready for tomorrow?"

"Sure boss, no problem." Casey said handing Allie the medicine.

"Thanks Casey." Allie said.

"No problem Allie." Casey replied as he went downstairs. Allie stood up stretching her back testing the medicines affect, not seeing RJ as he walked up to her.

"I think my back will be all better by the end of the week." Allie said as she turned around startling slightly at the close proximity of RJ.

"What was Casey doing?" He asked in a fake version of his usual zen self, not that Allie noticed.

"He was helping me put some medicine on my back since Lily was out." Allie replied as she pulled back on her jacket.

"Why didn't you come to me?" He pressed still starring down at her.

"Because you weren't here." Allie replied looking up at him in confusion.

"I was downstairs, not that far." He bit back.

"Why is this such a big deal with you?" Allie snapped not liking how testy he was getting, making her feel like she had done something wrong. RJ opened his mouth to reply, but Lily came up the stairs stopping him.

"We got everything and are about to start stocking it all." Lily said as she threw her purse onto a nearby surface then noticed the tension. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's fine, I'll come help." Allie said shooting one last confused look as RJ who had walked over to his chair while Lily was talking before following Lily downstairs.

There was no denying it now for RJ, he felt highly attracted to Allie and dare he even say falling for her. The way his wolf howled within him seemed to confirm his suspicions.

-0-

"What was that all about?" Lily asked as they walked down stairs.

"I don't know. Casey was putting the medicine on my back since no one else was here to help then RJ came up sent Casey to make sauce then started to investigate me." Allie said with a shrug.

"What was he asking?" Lily asked and Allie repeated the conversation. "Oh my gosh!"

"What?!" Allie said jumping at Lily sudden outburst.

"He was jealous, don't you see. Casey was rubbing your back, an intimate gesture, and that made RJ jealous." Lily said with a smile as Allie starred at her one eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to hide those romance books from you." Allie deadpanned trying to ignore how her fox was leaping happily at Lily's accusations.

"Oh come one, you have to see it." Lily said rolled her eyes.

"You are incurable." Allie shook her head.

"You're in denial." Lily said sliding a pizza into the oven.

"I've got tables to take care of, I'll talk to you later Cupid." Allie shook her head not realizing the ideas she put into the yellow rangers head.


	5. Chapter 5

PRJF 11

"Hey Fran, what's wrong?" Allie asked as she looked up to see a flustered Fran walked in and start to stir the sauce.

"Just a really grumpy customer, but Lily's taking care of it." Fran answered. Allie walked over to the door and peaked out to see Lily talking to another blonde in a green top. She could feel her attitude from where she stood putting her on edge.

"That woman has the patience of a saint; I would have thrown her out myself." Allie said shaking her head as she came back into the kitchen. "So other than the mean customer how goes things in Fran's world?"

"I just finished re-reading 'Tarzan." Fran said with a smile, loving that she had someone that shared her love for books. "I love that book."

"Oh yeah, I read that in high school, it was a lot of fun, I should pick it up again." Allie nodded and they started a conversation about their favorite Tarzan books and comparing it to the Disney movie.

"I better go check on Lily." Fran said and had just opened the door when Lily came up. "Is she gone yet?"

"Oh, she wasn't that bad. She just needed a friend." Lily said.

"Well I don't trust that girl." Fran said just as the morphers went off causing Casey and Theo to run into the kitchen throwing their things into her arms.

"Break time." Theo said.

"Back in a few." Casey added as they all rushed upstairs.

"I know, thanks Fran, you're the greatest Fran…" Fran trailed off sarcastically jumping slightly when Allie stuck her head out from around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"Yes you are." Allie said with a bright smile before she left again making Fran smile feeling a little better about being left alone again.

-0-

They ran through the down town area until the spotted the Crane at the top of a staircase filled with Rinshi.

"Up there." Theo pointed to them.

"It's time for my revenge rangers!" The Crane shouted pointing the sword of the crow at them.

"Allie and I will take care of the bird." Lily said.

"Sounds good to me." Allie said as they charged the Crane.

"Let's go Theo." Casey said as they attacked the Rinshi.

Lily and Allie easily avoided the attacks of the Crane, Lily running along a fence and Allie flipping over the Crane's head.

"You can't run from me." Crane said as she sliced at them.

"Who's running bird brain?" Allie said as they led her into an enclosed area under the stairs limiting her movement.

Allie performed a high kick while Lily a low one, but each were blocked and Crane used a pressure point attack on their legs making them stumble. Crane then jumped over their head hanging upside down from some crisscrossing wires as they continued their attack. Crane swiped her sword hitting them back into the wall with a blast of light.

They left the confines of the stairs and were now out in the open charging at the Crane who shot out another blast at them which the evaded.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily yelled.

"Jungle Chain." Allie called out.

They attacked hard, but Crane got Lily's Bo from her then used it to grab Allie's chain and threw them both away. Lily replied with a savage punch knocking the sword from the crane Allie following up with a hard kick sending it back.

Crane drew her own swords and flew at them slicing them across their chests sending the sparks flying.

"Whoah." Lily breathed out as they watched the bird fly.

"Coming down." The Crane said as it landed in front of them missing them with its swords.

"More like going down!" Allie said as she and Lily delivered a series of devastating punches.

'Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!" Lily charged up and jumped through the air landing a hard punch then following up with her Cheetah jabs sending the Crane back hard causing it to explode.

"Bye bye birdie." Lily said as she turned from the explosion.

"Are you sure you needed my help?" Allie asked as she clapped Lily on the back. "You were awesome."

"Yeah Lily, you rock." Casey said as he and Theo ran over.

"Put it there." Theo said holding out his fist and the four stacked their fists in a fist bump.

"I won't stand for this humiliation." Crane said as it grew in size.

"Woah, I think he's mad." Casey said.

"What gave you that idea?" Allie asked jokingly.

"Animal Spirits Unite as one." They called out their Zord. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-zord."

"Up here." Caradin yelled and threw his feathers at them hitting them.

"Spirit of the bat." Theo called out the bat.

"Spirit of the bat unite." They said together. "Jungle pride with bat power."

"This fight isn't over by a long shot." The Crane said.

"I'm ready for some bat action." Lily said.

"Bat technique, wind tunnel." They said and the zord started to spin rapidly and combined with a slash Caradin was destroyed causing the rangers to cheer.

-0-

Allie was lightly strumming on her guitar as she watched Lily and Theo playing basketball while Casey was lifting weights. Theo easily ducked and dodged Lily then performed a flipping slam dunk.

"Jaguar style, don't even see it coming." Theo said smugly as he handed the ball off to Lily.

"Ok, get ready for an incredible comeback." Lily said as she dribbled the ball awkwardly.

"You sure you don't want to call it a game?" Theo asked as Casey sat up sharing an amused look with Allie before he got up waking over to the screens.

"No way, there's still a minute on the clock." Lily said getting ready to shoot.

"Only you would think that you could come back from twenty points behind." Theo said.

"Ok, so my games a little off." Lily said turning back to Theo. "I had the strangest customer today."

"You mean the mean one?" Allie asked putting her guitar aside.

"She wasn't that bad." Lily said shaking her head. "It's just that I can't shake the feeling that we met before."

"You're going to have to reschedule the re-match; we got trouble in the harbor." RJ said walking up to them.

They all nodded and grabbing the uniform tops quickly pulled them on then swung out of the loft. They transformed as they ran to the harbor landing just in time to see a giant jellyfish woman emerge from the water.

"Now what?" Allie questioned.

"What indeed." Jellica said as she walked toward them.

"A jelly fish?" Theo questioned.

"She's going down." Lily said.

"Animal Spirits Unite as one." They called out their Zord.

They started to attack, but every time they threw a punch she turned into jell and avoided it then struck them with her staff sending them flying back.

"What just happened here?" Theo asked as they pushed themselves from the ground.

"She's to slimy, we got to try something else." Lily said.

The tried a barrage of punches to no effect against her jelly body.

"I think it's time for a savage spin." Allie said.

"Savage spin." They yelled together, but she turned to jelly and reformed behind them latching on.

"Surprise." Jellica said. "I just wanted to play with you for a bit, but know this, the new name in evil is Jellica."

"Hey get off." Casey ordered as they tried to throw her, but it was no use and the attack from Jellica was devastating sending a shower of sparks everywhere making them fall from their zord and into a creek.

"That was ugly." Casey said.

"She's not that tough, we'll get her next time." Lily said.

"Yeah, Lily's right, we just need more training." Allie said nodding her head.

"Get real you two, she's just toying with us." Theo said.

"You're right." Jellica said as she approached flanked by Jarred and Camille. "I could have destroyed you easily, but I wanted to save that pleasure for my new student."

Jellica fired at them trapping the guys and Allie's feet in a thick Jelly, Lily just barely rolling out of the way.

"We're stuck." Casey said as they tried to get free.

"No." Lily said running for them, but Jellica wrapped a tentacle around her holding her back forcing her to de-transform.

"For underestimating me, you will be the first to go." Jellica said then looked to Camille. "Do it."

Camille transformed sais ready.

"Goodbye yellow ranger." Camille said and got ready to attack.

"No don't." Casey called out.

"Get away from her." Allie yelled.

"Lily." Theo shouted.

Camille approached, but then hesitated.

"I…I can't." Camille said.

"Why do you hesitate?" Jellica questioned.

"I just can't." Camille said.

The tentacle released Lily then struck Camille back forcing her to de-transform as she lay on the ground in pain.

"Are you alright?" Lily questioned as she ran over to Camille.

"Get away from me." Camille snapped.

"You fool." Jellica said as she walked over. "I could have given you more power than you could have dreamed of. There is no one here worthy of being my student. I am wasting my time."

Jellica raised her staff and was about to bring it down on Camille, but Jarrod intervened just in time.

"No." Jarrod said throwing her back.

"How dare you!" Jellica snapped, but Jarrod made no answer and charged her back away from the rangers Camille following.

"Ok, so they're leaving us here." Allie said as they watched them all go.

"Seems so." Casey said.

"Not that I'm complaining, but they have us pretty much trapped and could have easily killed us off so why…" Allie trailed off looking to the others.

"Just be glad that they did." Theo said. "Can we get out of this stuff now?"

"I'm on it." Lily transformed again, and called up the elephant mace trying to destroy the jelly or pull them out with no luck when suddenly Camille came flying through the air.

"Fire." Camille fired sending her darts into the jelly breaking it up and freeing the rangers.

"Did you just help us?" Casey questioned.

"I don't get it." Theo said.

"This is just shaping up to be one heck of a day." Allie said shaking her head.

"I always pay my debts." Camille said then shifted into the woman that was at the JKP earlier.

"Power down." Lily said and they all de-transformed. "You!"

"You helped me with a problem so now we're even." Camille said.

"Wait, someone fill me in here, you helped her?" Theo questioned.

"She came into the pizza parlor in disguise. If I had known it was her…" Lily trailed off as Camille shifted back into her regular human form.

"You probably would have done the same thing." Camille said. "Because you're a silly fool who believes that deep down everyone is a good person. So much for being a great judge of character."

Camille turned on her heel and walked away blending in with her surroundings.

-0-

Theo walked into the restaurant to see Lily right where Allie said she was still doing the exact same thing.

"Lil, you've been cleaning the same table for the last ten minutes." Theo said walking over to her. "I think it's even clean enough for me." Lily didn't reply as she grabbed the plates on the table and walked over to the counter. "Hey how about we take a break and go shoot some hoops?"

"No thanks, you'll just beat me anyway." Lily said as she went over to another table. Theo followed taking her hand in his.

"Lily, I've known you for a long time, I know its bothering you." Theo said.

"She played me Theo, she totally played me." Lily said angrily.

"I know it feels that way, but you should never feel badly for reaching out to someone." Theo said.

"Well maybe she's right, maybe I am a fool for always seeing the bright side of things." Lily said.

"No way, that's one of the things I like most about you." Theo said.

"Really?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah." Theo said. "I mean we all like that about you, beside Camille's the one missing out, she doesn't even have any friends, assuming the evil monsters she hangs out with aren't exactly party animals."

"Presenting my latest and greatest creation." RJ said as he came out of the kitchen carrying a pizza followed by Allie and Casey. "The tropical tofu terrific-ness…ok the name needs work, but the pizzas awesome."

"How about the Terrific Tropical Tofu pizza, you know just flip the first and last word?" Allie questioned making RJ's face light up.

"That's perfect." RJ said smiling at her.

"I do my best." Allie said loftily.

"I am so hungry." Casey said looking over the pizza.

"Well there's a surprise." Lily commented.

"Eat up rangers; you're going to need your strength." RJ said. "Jarrod's got a new master and that means more trouble for us."

"Don't be such a downer RJ." Theo said.

"Yeah, that's Theo's job." Allie smarted off getting nudge from Theo who rolled his eyes at her.

"As I was saying, as long as we have each other, nobody can beat us." Theo said confidently.

"Here's to the rangers." Lily said taking a slice the others following her lead.

"To the rangers." They all repeated toasting with their pizza before chowing down.


	6. Chapter 6

Allie had the evening crowd pumping to her music; some people were up and dancing despite the limited space. It was such a thrill to see her music and her voice brining so much happiness and fun to people.

She high fived Lily as she danced by balancing a trey of pizza in her other hand. Theo and Casey were also moving to the beat and she could see Fran bopping to the rhythm. The last person her eyes landed on was RJ who was looking right back at her their eyes locking making butterfly's spring up into her stomach. He smiled at her and she smiled back then really got into her music pouring everything into it.

"That was an awesome set tonight." Lily commented as they cleaned up.

"I was really into it; some nights seem to click more." Allie commented with a shrug.

"Well it clicked tonight." Theo said as he walked by. "We had a ton of customers, we cleaned house."

"At this rate I might be out of the red faster than I thought." RJ commented as he walked over pulling Allie into a one armed hug.

"Glad I could help." Allie replied hugging him back, both of them holding on for a little longer than was probably necessary.

"I'm going to head out now guys, see you tomorrow." Fran said as she grabbed her purse.

"Night Fran." They all chorused.

"I'm going to bed, I'm wiped." Casey said.

"Me to." Lily said with a yawn.

"Me three." Theo added and the three of them walked up the stairs as Allie walked over to her equipment and started to pack it up.

"You really like singing." RJ commented as he walked over and leaned against a table nearby.

"Yeah, it's my passion for sure." Allie said with a nod gently putting her guitar up. "It's just when I'm singing I feel truly harmonized with everything around me."

"Well it shows when you sing." RJ commented as she finished packing up and stood to her feet facing him.

"How do you mean?" Allie asked leaning against the table next to him looking up at him as he gazed down.

"Well, it's just, you look so happy and…" He trailed off as he lost himself in her eyes not noticing that he was leaning toward her or that she was stretching up to him.

"And…" Allie prompted softly.

"And beau…" He was cut off from finishing by Theo banging open the door causing them to spring apart.

"I forgot my book." He said grabbing one of his many military books and went back through the door. "Night guys."

"Night." The both replied sounding slightly miffed then they both turned to the kitchen door when they heard a muffled yelp from Theo followed by Lily snapping at Theo about something.

"I better get to bed to." Allie said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well can I walk you home?" RJ asked with a grin as he offered her his arm.

"Well how can I say no to such a handsome man?" Allie said with a smile as she took his arm and they walked up stairs.

-0-

They were all woken up in the morning by their morphers going off. Grabbing their uniforms they quickly changed and set out to find the source of the commotion transforming as they went. They heard it before they saw it.

Coupled with the screams was heavy metal rock scream music that seemed to slice right through your head making them all wince.

"Where is that noise coming from?!" Allie ground out and suddenly it stopped.

"Who dares to call my music noise?!" A scratching voice demanded making them all turn to face a giant Raven in blood red and black armor mixed with a rock and roll leather style covered in silver spikes and wearing platform boots. "I am Nocturne and I am the best musician there ever was or will be!"

"Not even close." Casey replied.

"Allie is a much better singer than you." Lily added, both of them making Allie blush under her helmet at their compliments.

"Let's take him out before he sings again." Theo said and together they charged the birdman.

"Battle Axe!" Nocturne called out and a wicked looking axe shaped guitar with red accents appeared. When he strummed it a blast of sound sent them all flying back. "Discord Note!"

"My head." Lily said as she gripped her head.

"Is that all you rangers have, I was expecting much more of a challenge." The Raven boasted. "You're not even worth my time. Rinshi, finish them off."

"You're not getting away from me." Allie replied as she ran at him dodging his Discord Notes while the others handed the Rinshi. "Jungle Chain!"

"You can't defeat the best." Nocturne said as they began to exchange blows.

"A real musician doesn't need to boast, they let their music speak for them." Allie replied as she threw her chain at him wrapping it around his guitar and pulling it back into her arms. "Let me show you how to really rock!"

Allie quickly started shredding the guitar slipping into some Van Helen sending the Rinshi flying back as well as striking Nocturne into a wall. She played until the rangers took out all of the Rinshi and finished with a big blast of sound that resonated everywhere.

"Allie, that was great." Lily said as they ran over.

"Way to go!" Theo said, but her victory was short lived as Nocturne shot at her grabbing her by the throat and flying up into the air with her the guitar falling from her hands disappearing before it hit the ground.

"Allie!" The rangers called out.

"No one steals my show." He shouted as she clawed at his arm which started to glow red and black. "Music Reaper!"

Allie's all frame went tense as the energy shot through her leaving her limp and numb. When he was done he let her go and she fell luckily being caught by Theo who levitated up just in time.

"If you think this was great, wait till you catch my encore later." Nocturne said before he disappeared.

"Allie, are you ok?" Casey asked as they gathered around her, Theo setting her on her feet. Allie made to reply, but nothing came out, she out her hands around her throat and tried again with the same results.

"Something's wrong with her." Lily said in concern as Allie pointed her mouth and shook her head.

"She can't speak." Theo said and Allie nodded vigorously.

"Let's get her back to RJ." Casey said and they all took off.

-0-

Allie sat in front of RJ as he looked her over checking her mouth and throat.

"She can't speak, that Nocturne must have done something to her." Casey said looking at Allie who looked close to tears at the prospect of her lost voice. Then she started to sign, something she had picked up when she was younger.

"She says that he yelled 'Music Reaper' then dropped her." RJ translated for the others.

"Wait, Music Reaper?" Lily said worriedly as Allie nodded. Lily quickly ran over to where Allie had left her guitar and brought it over to her. "Play something."

Allie shot her a confused look, but obliged or was about to when she froze. Her eyes went wide and her breaths came in pants. The guitar slipped from her hands RJ managing to catch it before it hit the ground. She started to shake and tears gathered in her eyes as she put a hand on either side of her head.

"Allie, what is it?" RJ asked in concern. She shakily signed to him and he felt his whole body go numb.

"What? What is it?" Theo asked.

"He didn't just take her voice, he took her music all of it. She can't remember how to play or anything." RJ explained as the others looked at Allie with a mix of concern and shock. Allie looked up at him her eyes overflowing with tears that raced down her face as she signed him a question. "Allie, I'm so sorry, I don't know if you'll get it back if he's defeated."

Allie buried her face in her hands he whole body shaking hard. RJ put a hand on her shoulder and then found his arms full of Allie who clung to him as he tightened his arms around her holding her close, kissing the top of her head trying to calm her down. Her cries were silent, even that form of vocalization had been taken from her.

"There has to be something we can do." Casey said not liking to see his friend so hurt.

"Maybe there is." RJ looked thoughtful as Allie looked up at him hopefully. "There is a master that may be able to help, she's called Master Gale holder of the Nightingale Spirit. She knows everything there is to know about the voice and music."

"And she can help?" Theo asked.

"I think so." RJ said with a nod. "I'll take her to her, you guys stay here in case the bird brain shows up again."

-0-

Allie walked with her arms around herself as RJ led her along a well-kept brown path that led through the woods, beautiful flowers blossomed everywhere filling the air with their scent. Also moving through the air was the sound of many nightingales singing their beautiful song.

RJ looked over to Allie whose head was hanging low her arms wrapped around herself in a protective manor. He gently reached out taking one of her hands in his making her look up at him with her red rimmed eyes.

"It's going to be ok Allie, I promise." RJ said giving her hand a squeeze. She smiled shakily up at him gripping his hand in hers not wanting to let go. RJ reassured her allowing his thumb to gently stoke the back of her hand as they walked on.

Soon they came to a simple wood cabin covered in various flowers and vines with maroon shutters and a maroon door with the Pai Zhuq arch built into the fence. The most beautiful flute music filled the air instantly putting Allie as ease. RJ led her up to the door and knocked.

The door was soon after answered by a woman with jaw length feathered silver hair and silver eyes holding a long maroon shakuhachi flute with gold accents and engraved with a golden nightingale's head at the end with a threaded gold ribbon hanging from the end with a maroon nightingale charm hanging from it.

She wore a long sleeved loose Chinese style maroon shirt, gold sash with the symbol of the nightingale embroidered onto the end, dark blue loose pedal pushers, black ballet flats, and on her head was a Chinese bamboo hat with she pushed back so it was hanging from her neck.

"Ah RJ, it has been a long time, my nightingales said someone was coming." Master Gale said with a smile then popped RJ in the arm with her flute. "You should visit more often."

"Sorry Master Gale." RJ said as he rubbed his arm with a wince.

"You should be." Gale said as she stepped aside letting them in. "I just bet you let that voice of yours go to pot and such a nice voice."

Allie looked to RJ in surprise and signed him a question.

"Just a little, nothing to amazing like you." He replied with a smile.

"It was a fine voice; don't let him sell himself short." Gale said teasingly. "So what brings you to my humble home?"

"We need your help. This is Allie and she had her voice taken from her along with all of her musical abilities." RJ said as Allie stepped forward bowing respectfully.

"Oh that's horrible, who would do such a thing?!" Gale asked indignantly.

"Nocturne, a monster of Dai Shi." RJ replied as Gale put a hand to her heart.

"Oh just hearing that name gives me the creeps." Gale said shaking her head.

"Do you think you can help?" RJ asked.

"Let me see." Gale said as she walked up to Allie and gently placed her hands on either side of her throat her eyes flashing maroon. "Spirit of the Nightingale." The bird flew around Allie's neck letting out comforting songs as it did before it returned to Gale. "I can help, but it will take time."

Allie signed.

"As long as it takes depends on you." Gale turned to RJ. "You can go now, I have everything under control."

"But…" RJ started, but one stern look from Gale stopped him. "Ok, good luck Allie." RJ pulled her into a tight hug once again kissing the top of her head making her blush before he let go. "I leave her in your capable hands Master Gale."

"Good to know you think so highly of me." Gale said as they watched him leave then turned back to Allie. "Follow me." Gale led her to the back yard where a zen garden was. "Now before we begin let me start by telling you that your voice was not taken nor was your music."

Allie signed.

"What happened to it is that Nocturne threw off your inner harmony. He messed everything up inside of you blocking your chi that helps you make your music." Gale explained.

Allie signed.

"To become harmonized again you must once again find the reason for your song, you must rekindle your inspiration." Gale said as they walked to a small island in the middle of the zen garden. "And the best way to do that is to take a step back. Now sit down here with me."

They sat on the ground under a large cherry blossom tree each in the lotus position.

"What was the first instrument you play, the first song you learned? Remember all of it." Gale said softly as they slipped into meditation eyes falling closed.

When Allie opened them again she saw herself as a five year old standing on a stage in front of all of the families of the school a recorder in her hand.

"My first recital." Allie said then gasped. "I can speak again!"

"Of course you can, we're in your memories. We're going to rediscover your voice." Gale said as they watched her five year old self play. "What was it like being up there?"

"Terrifying in the most amazing way." Allie said listening to the hesitating music that gained confidence as it progressed. "This was the day I decided to learn as many musical instruments as possible; my parents signed me up for voice lessons the next day."

"And you did very well, your talent increased." Gale said as another image replaced the one before. Now fourteen Allie stood in a garage playing her guitar with two other girls one on drums the other on keyboard.

"My first band, that's Janette and Zoe, they were my best friends growing up, we called ourselves Rhythm. Janette is a music teacher now and Zoe owns a music shop." Allie said as she watched her and her friends jam out for a block party that was being held. "This was our first gig and landed us a lot more."

"This is also where you decided that you liked playing for others." Gale pointed out.

"I loved the way their face would light up and how they'd dance to my music." Allie said with a nod. "I liked sharing what I could do with others." Another shift led them to Allie's college graduation ceremony. "This is the day I got my diploma in music, top of my class, my parents were so proud."

"I can tell." Gale said as she looked down at the Stuarts, her father, Howard Stuart, filming as her mother, Crystal Stuart, cheered loudly.

Howard was a distinguished man with thick dark brown hair that was grey around the temples and had deep brown eyes. Crystal was a lovely woman with long wavy red hair and sparkling lavender eyes.

"They were always supportive of my music." Allie said smiling at them as they watched her walk across the stage. "They even understood when I started to study Pai Zhuq after my animal spirit made itself known, they just understood me so well. I miss them so much."

When Allie was ten and her parents were on their way to a conference the plane they were in crashed killing everyone on board. It had been a fault in the engine that had been over looked. From then on she had lived with her godparents, close friends of her parents.

"I'm sorry for your loss. It's not easy to lose the ones we love." Gale said softly her eyes full of knowing.

"Thank you." Allie replied with a faint nod.

"But you persevered and your friends now, they also like your music." The scene changed as Gale's words to the night before. "You talked to RJ about how music harmonized you with not only yourself but your environment."

"It does, I live in a world filled with music that shows me how everything comes together, how one thing affects the other, and it's beautiful." Allie breathed out as he eyes landed on RJ.

"RJ's not half bad looking either." Gale said jokingly making Allie's eyes bug out.

"What?!" Allie yipped.

"Hey, I may be old, but I don't miss much. You like him as in more than your master or a friend." Gale said making Allie stutter.

"Is it that obvious?" Allie asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Just to everyone around the two of you." Gale said with a smile. "So I ask you Allie, what is your inspiration?"

"My friends, my family…" Allie trailed off.

"And..." Gale prompted.

"And RJ." Allie finished feeling her face go red. In a flash of light Allie found herself back in the garden with Gale who was smiling softly at her.

"Now sing." Gale ordered gently.

Allie bit her lip a bit before taking a deep breath and then let the most soft lilting wordless melody flow from her filling the air. Allie couldn't help the happy tears that spilled form her eyes as she sang until the song was done.

"I can sing again." Allie said with a bright smile.

"And talk." Gale pointed out then was almost knocked over in a tight hug from the girl making her laugh.

"Thank you so much Master Gale." Allie said as she released her.

"Hey kiddo, this was all you. You just had to discover what inspired you again." Gale said. "Speaking of inspire why don't you try this?" Gale held out her flute to Allie who took it reverently. "Go on, let's see what your can do."

Allie placed the shakuhachi flute to her mouth and started to play a rapid melody full of fun and happiness.

"I did it." Allie cheered.

"Yes, and this is more than just a musical instrument." Gale said as she took the instrument back and twisted it apart forming a pair of Escrima Sticks that looked exactly like the flute with engravings of the nightingale in gold at each end of each stick. "Now your real training begins."

It was grueling and hard work and Gale for all of her light heartedness was a hard task master keeping her on task, pushing her farther and faster. Allie let out a battle yell as she completed her kata, the sticks producing a musical whistle as they moved through the air.

"You are now complete." Gale said proudly as she watched Allie lower her Escrima Sticks.

"Thank you again for showing me the way." Allie said with a bow.

"My pleasure, you'll need all the help you can get against Dai Shi and his minions." Gale said with a smile. "You're friends are fighting Nocturne now, go to them."

"He won't know what hit him, thank you master Gale." Allie said as she ran off back to the city.

"Good kid, now all she needs to do is figure out that RJ likes her to." Gale said before she slipped back into meditation.

-0-

Allie transformed as she ran downtown following the sounds of the hideous music. She came upon the rangers with their hands to their head as Nocturne played.

"Hey you tone deaf freak, back off my friends!" Allie ordered as she charged the unsuspecting raven from behind kicking him to the ground.

"Allie!" Casey and Theo said when they saw her.

"You got your voice back!" Lily cheered.

"So she did, well I'll just have to take you down permanently to end your song." He squawked.

"My song is just beginning." Allie said as she raised her hand. "Jungle Escrima Sticks!"

The sticks spun into existence and whirling them around rapidly she sent out pulses of musical energy striking Nocturne back with a beautiful tune.

"That was nice." Casey said as they ran up to her.

"Good job. That was the best sounding attack I've ever heard." Lily said.

"It's nice to have some real music after hearing that noise." Theo commented.

"And I' just warming up." Allie said.

"Well so am I. Rinshi attack." Nocturne said as he charged her as the other rangers took care of the Rinshi.

"Not this time." Allie said as she ducked to the side blocking his arm with one stick and bringing the other down hard across his head then jabbed him in the gut. He tried to jab her, but she used her weapons to dodge deflect and attack until he was once again on his back and the Rinshi were all gone. "Looks like this is your finale."

"No, this is the climax!" Nocturne said as he grew.

"We got this." Allie said in confidence.

"Animal Spirits Unite as one." They called out their Zord. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-zord."

"Take this rangers!" Nocturne yelled as he called out his guitar and sent out a wave of harsh music making the rangers writhe in pain at the sound.

'Allie, use the spirit of the Nightingale, show this screeching bird what real music is.' Master Gale called out into Allie's mind.

"I hear you master, I'll give this loser a music lesson he'll never forget." Allie said and looked to the others. "You with me?"

"Yeah." They all chorused.

"Spirit of the Nightingale." They called out together and the nightingale zord appeared in the sky above them. It was colored maroon with a silver belly and golden accents. "Nightingale Attack!"

The nightingale flew in front of them and let out a beautiful yet strong melody that pulsed out canceling out Nocturnes music and blasting him back destroying his guitar.

"No, my precious guitar." Nocturne wailed.

"Spirit of the Nightingale, Unite!" They said together combining with the Nightingale zord. "Jungle pride with Nightingale power."

"Savage Spin Melody." They said together and destroyed the raven in a series of golden waves that crashed into the raven turning him to dust. "Jungle Pride Super Mega-Zord!"

-0-

Allie ran ahead of the others up the stairs into the loft and straight over to RJ who was just getting up from his chair. She didn't even pause in her stride as she nearly tackled him in a tight hug which he was all too happy to return.

"I got my voice back." Allie said as she pulled back far enough to look up at him. "Thank you for taking me to Master Gale, I don't know what I would have done had I really lost my music."

"It was my pleasure; I'd hate to never hear your amazing voice again." RJ said with a bright smile.

"Charmer." Allie said as she looked up at him. "But really, thank you RJ for being there for me."

Allie stood up on her tip toes pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before she stepped back when the other rangers ran up all of them crowding around Allie who told them how she gained her music back with the help of Master Gale all the while a goofy grin playing across RJ's face.

"We should have a party tonight, to celebrate." Lily said in excitement.

"As long as I have a chance to sing and play I'm in." Allie said as she clapped her hands together.

"Sounds good to me." Theo said rubbing his hand together.

"Let's go get ready why the boys set up." Lily said pulling Allie to their room.

"Wait what?" Theo and Casey called out after the retreating girls as RJ chuckled.

"Come on guys, better not to disappoint them." RJ said and got them going.


	7. Chapter 7

Allie played her shakuhachi flute as she watched Lily and Theo spare waiting to fight the winner while Casey was balancing on a stack of books and RJ was reading a book about pizza.

"Nice, Nice." RJ said looking up from his book over his students.

"Nice?" Casey questioned as he shook a little trying to maintain his balance. "It's more than nice. Theo, Lily, and Allie are rocking the loft, Allie in the literal sense." They both looked to Allie who had started to play the fauns tune from 'Chronicles of Narnia'. "Come to think of it RJ, when am I getting a new master? A new weapon?"

"You have a master, me, and your weapon, is you." RJ replied. "Stop worrying about what you don't and concentrate on what you're doing."

"And what is it that I'm doing?" Casey asked then started to shake dangerously until he crashed to the ground.

"Working on balance." RJ replied.

-0-

Allie was wiping off the counter up front when she glanced at Casey out of the corner of her eye.

"Casey, can't help but to notice you seemed a little put out." Allie commented as she bumped him with her shoulder.

"I'm fine." Casey said then let out a sigh. "I just want to know when I'll get a new master and a new weapon."

"You have a master." Allie said leaning against the counter looking at him.

"I know and RJ is great, but I want more. Like what you guys have." Casey said. "I'm going to go talk to RJ again."

"Casey…" Allie tried, but he had already gone into the kitchen.

He was such an idiot; he couldn't even see that this was hurting RJ's feelings. Suddenly an earthquake shook everything up. Looking to Theo and Lily they all shared a panicked look before they ran into the kitchen.

"Let's check it out." Lily said and they rushed up the stairs.

"RJ, we'll talk about this when I get back ok?" Casey called out as he followed the others.

-0-

They ran to the beach having transformed on the way to find a giant tornado of water out in the ocean. A storm had gathered around it and the waves were chaotic.

"Come on guys, let's get out there." Casey said and they all made to dive in.

"Hope you're good swimmers." Camille said stopping them as she came down the beach flanked by Rinshi. "But first I have a little welcoming party for you."

Camille snapped and the Rinshi attacked with her taking on Casey while the rest handled the Rinshi.

"Jungle Fans!" Theo said and began to cut through the Rinshi with his fan.

"Jungle Mace!" Lily said slamming her mace into the Rinshi.

"Jungle Sticks!" Allie said, the sticks whistling as she twirled them bring them down on the Rinshi. Allie had just slammed a Rinshi into the sand when she saw Casey fall and tried to get over to him, but the Rinshi were too many. "Casey!"

Suddenly blue electricity took out the Rinshi that were bearing down on Casey.

"What, no way!" Casey said as a man emerged from the smoke wielding to swords.

"You." Camille breathed out as he cut through the Rinshi like they were nothing. He sent out a charge of blue light slamming his swords on the ground destroying the Rinshi.

"That guys incredible." Casey said.

"Whoah." Theo said when he and the girls took notice of the new man as he walked up to the raging sea.

"Power of the Shark!" He called out sending a blue blast into the tornado destroying it causing a crab man to come flying from the ocean.

"Hey, what happened?" Cristation said as he scrambled up from the ground. Camille made no answer and walked away with him following.

"Wow that was something." Casey said as he and the others ran over.

"That was awesome, that's what that was." Allie complimented.

"Who are you?" Theo asked.

"Pai Zhuq Master Finn." Finn answered and the girls and Theo bowed.

"My new master." Casey said placing a hand to his chest.

-0-

"Can I get you something to eat?" Lily asked as they lead Finn into the loft.

"Or drink?" Allie offered.

"Surprise me." Finn replied.

"RJ, you won't believe it, I found my new master." Casey said as he walked up to RJ with Finn. Instantly Allie saw RJ's face cloud over as his eyes landed on Master Finn.

"Hello dad." RJ said.

"Dad?" Casey echoed as the others shared a surprised look.

-0-

"Look at this, you're now a master and you still need me to clean up after you." Finn said as he started to pick up the mess.

Allie who was downstairs playing her flute was feeling slightly agitated, not only for her music being interrupted, but the way Finn was treating RJ like a child. Usually she could completely block out the world when she played and meditated, but it wasn't working now. She had to keep reminding herself that it was none of her business, but her Fox wouldn't stop pacing inside of her. She could feel RJ's agitation and it was making her feel agitated as well.

"I like my loft the way it is, my things are where I want them." RJ said easily as he followed his father who was cleaning as he walked.

RJ glanced down spotting Allie who was where she was at the same time every day. In order to keep herself from falling asleep she had taken to playing her flute when she meditated and was able to tune everything out around her. They had tested her once just to see how deep she was going and nothing they did short of taking the flute from her brought her out of it, so he didn't have to worry about her over hearing.

"Yes, so I see. Potato chips, dirty socks, comic books…" Finn said as he dropped the bag had been gathering all of the trash in on the counter. "All the tools of a great master."

"I like things my way." RJ said. "Shouldn't affect you."

"Of course it affects me, everything you do reflects on me, you're my son." Finn said.

"Yes that I am. What's it been? Six…seven years since we last spoke?" RJ questioned.

"That was you're doing not mine." Finn said.

"Let's not get into it." RJ said.

"All I ever wanted was to teach you the ways of your father, my father, my father's father and so on." Finn went on.

"Can we drop it?!" RJ said when he heard Allie's music stop. He could hear her getting up and knew she always came up to get a snack after meditating. "I know why you're here."

Allie was just walking up the stairs as Casey walked in.

"Another successful meditation without falling asleep." Allie announced sharing a high five with Casey. "I am on a roll."

"Nice." Casey said then turned to Finn and RJ as Allie was digging through the fridge taking some taquitos and putting them into the microwave. "Hey, I hate to break up this reunion, but I was wondering if you had time to train me."

"Sure, I'll be right with you." RJ said then turned back to his dad.

"Oh, I meant your dad, Master Finn." Casey corrected.

Allie saw Finn smirk at RJ before walking over to Casey out of the corner of her eye making her agitation spike dangerously. She had to keep reminding herself that it was not her place to interfere in the family matters of others. She only wondered how much longer she could keep her mouth closed before she lost it.

"Ok start from the beginning." Finn said to Casey as they went down stairs and Finn grabbed his swords.

"Hey RJ." Allie called out as she looked into the brown paper bag.

"Yeah." RJ said as he turned around to her.

"Why are my hand wash only socks that I left to dry on the railing in this sack with some half eaten chips?" Allie asked looking up at him with a raised eyebrow as she shook off her socks and stuck them through her belt loop.

"My dad was cleaning up." RJ said as he sat down while she took her snack out of the microwave and sat them down on the counter taking one of them, munching on it.

"Oh." Allie drew out then slid the plate over to him. "Would a taquito make it better?"

"Thanks." RJ said taking one of the snacks with a small smile.

"No prob." Allie replied returning his smile.

-0-

RJ found himself sitting in the JKP restaurant which was completely empty looking up at Allie who was singing just for him. She was wearing a beautiful pink and black peacock feathered beaded chiffon cocktail dress and a pair of black strappy heels.

Her hair was loose except for her micro braid and hung in loose curls and she wore a silver wolf charm with amethyst eyes next to her fox charm at the end of her micro braid. She was looking straight at him with that amazing smile of hers, the one that made his heart hammer.

She left the stage still singing and walked up to him gently pulling him up from his seat wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist holding her close. Their eyes met and they drew close to each other his lips just brushing hers.

"RJ?" A voice cut into his day dream. "RJ?" Theo called out again waving his hand in front of his face. "I think he's asleep."

"I'm not asleep. I am trying to visualize a positive future for me to live in." The vision faded and he couldn't help being a little curt, being stopped right before the kiss.

"Does that work?" Allie asked interestedly. RJ looked over to her seeing her in her black uniform with the pink piping instead of the amazing dress that showed off her toned legs.

"Is my dad gone?" RJ asked trying to stop the blush he knew was spreading across his face from starring at Allie's legs a little too long.

"No." Lily replied shaking her head.

"Then it's not working." RJ replied then stood up and started up the stairs. "I don't know, maybe I have to get used to the thought of losing Casey."

"You're not losing him. Lily, Allie and I had new masters, but we're still with you." Theo pointed out. "If you ask me…"

"But he didn't so zip it." Lily cut him off.

"No, it's ok to talk." RJ said walked over to the fridge.

"Look RJ you mean a lot to Casey, to all of us." Allie said the others nodding in agreement as he pulled a drink out of the fridge. "You're not losing Casey just because your dad is teaching him."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, I'm letting old baggage get to me." RJ said walking back over to them. "I'm still Casey's master."

"Exactly. No one could ever replace you." Allie said her cheeks going pink when RJ's smile brightened.

"RJ!" Casey called out as he came into the loft. "Your dad is the bomb. He's teaching me the shark sabers, whoah, amazing. I never thought I could do stuff like that."

"I'm glad you're so…happy." RJ struggled, his smile from before becoming forced.

"Let's not get carried away, there's still a lot of hard work before you can truly master the shark sabers." Finn cautioned Casey, but Allie wasn't really paying attention as she watched RJ walk away dejectedly.

"I know, I know." Casey said. "Hey RJ, how come you never took on your dads…" Casey looked around realizing that RJ was gone and he was getting annoyed looks from Lily and Theo and a down right murderous look from Allie. "skills. It was something I said wasn't it." Allie just shook her head at him in annoyance. "I'll go find him."

Casey ran off and Allie couldn't help, but notice the face Finn pulled, like RJ was at fault. Lily and Theo wondered off to their rooms as Allie descended the stairs walking over to Finn.

"What is your malfunction?! Why are you so set on making RJ feel bad for finding his own way?!" Allie got straight to the point.

"Excuse me." Finn ground out looking over the student, not believing that he was talking to him, a master, in such a way, let alone about his son. "What did you say?"

"The way you're treating RJ like a child, refusing to see the amazing things he does, has done, and will do, it's wrong. He is an amazing person despite not picking up your shark technique and you should see that in him and be a proud supportive parent like you're supposed to be instead of this cranky bitter old fish." By the time Allie finished she was breathing hard. She had just been unable to stop once she had got going, it just all came out, but it'd be a cold day in the desert before she took it back.

"You…you…" Finn starred at her wide eyed not having expected this from a student. Allie gave one last sharp disapproving look at Master Finn who was looking back at her shocked as her morpher went off and she left the room.

-0-

Allie ran to the beach along with the others transforming as they went and soon came to the beach. They all saw Casey battling against the shell monster and ran over joining him.

"Nice Casey." Lily said.

"Having fun without us?" Theo asked.

"Yeah, who said you can start the party without us?" Allie teased.

"Don't worry; all four of us can play." Casey said

"Claw Cannon, Charge!" Casey Theo and Lily called out forming the cannon.

"Call to the Beast inside, Calling out the Fox." Allie yelled her fist lighting up with her animal spirit.

"Powered by Animal Spirits, Fire!" They yelled.

"Animal Spirit Fox Strike!" Allie yelled thrusting her fist forward, her power joining the claw cannon blast missing Crastatio as he jumped into the sea.

"No." Lily said.

"Did we get him?" Theo asked.

"You're like an annoying piece of sand under my shell." Crastio said as he grew out of the water.

"I'm going to have to say no, no we did not." Allie said.

"Let's cook this crab." Casey said.

"Animal spirits unite as one." They called out together forming their zord. "Jungle Pride Super Mega Zord!"

They started to exchange hits when the crab got in a hard hit sending them stumbling back.

"Activate your shark zord." Finn ordered as he ran onto the beach.

"Come on rangers, follow my lead." Casey said.

"Calling on the spirit of the shark." They said together and the shark zord appeared then they fired it at the crab hitting it hard.

"We did it." Allie cheered, but it was short lived when the shark zord turned on them biting them in the side. It picked them up and threw them through the air. "It's coming back!"

"Let's do it." Casey said as they stood to their feet.

"Sprit of the Elephant, combine." They said together and swinging their mace smacked the crab straight out of the shark zord.

-0-

"Why didn't you go find Master Finn with the others?" Casey asked as they walked into JKP.

"Long story short, kind of exploded at Master Finn." Allie said with a wince.

"What? Why?" Casey asked as they went up into the loft and they spotted RJ throwing cards at a hat missing every time. "Oh."

"Yeah." Allie said with a bit of a shrug as they walked over to RJ, Casey sitting down next to him while Allie leaned against the railing.

"You're not doing too well." Casey said as RJ missed again.

"Depends on how you look at it, what if the purpose was to avoid the hat?" RJ pointed out.

"Then I'd say you were doing great." Allie said getting a dry chuckle from RJ.

"See the fight? We won." Casey said.

"Yes you did, but at what cost?" RJ questioned as he walked down the stairs gathering the cards. "My dad's spirit was turned against you. He makes mistakes; he's not perfect you know."

"Yeah I know. Who is?" Casey said with a shrug, but RJ just looked up at them as he stood up.

"You're not just talking about the last battle." Allie commented as she and Casey walked down the steps and over to RJ.

"He never got over my wanting to find my own animal spirit." RJ said as he walked away putting the cards away. "All he knew was to work me over and over into the shark technique. He wanted me to do it his way."

"I love the shark technique." Casey commented.

"Right. Maybe it fits you, but it didn't fit me." RJ said as he walked over to the jukebox and placed the hat on top. "And then when I went to find my new master to train that was it between me and my dad."

"Wow, I didn't know." Casey said.

"He didn't get it. He thinks it's his way or the highway." RJ said gesturing with his hands.

"And you chose the highway." Allie said as RJ walked by them turning back to them and nodding.

"You better get back to the others." RJ said not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Right." Casey said as he left picking up on the unsaid.

"I'll just stick around here." Allie said as she walked over to a beanbag and plopped into it.

"Allie, there might be another attack soon; you should be near the others." RJ said as he walked over to her.

"It's not that far from here, I can make it to the ocean in no time flat." Allie waved him off not meeting his eyes as he crouched down in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked and she glanced over to him. One look into those green eyes of his and she spilled.

"I may have gotten into a fight with your dad." Allie winced as she fiddled with her fingers.

"What about?" RJ asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Stuff." Allie said evasively.

"Allie…" He started, but her morpher going off saved her form having to answer.

"Saved by the morpher." Allie breathed out as she got up off of the beanbag. "Sorry RJ, maybe we can talk later."

Allie bolted grabbing a vine and swinging out of the loft.

-0-

"Shark Sabers." Casey called out and attacked the Rinshi.

"Jungle Mace." Lily said using the chain to disarm the Rinshi.

"Jungle Fans." Theo started to slice through the Rinshi.

They were all so busy fighting that none of them saw Jarrod attacking Finn.

"And I thought today was going to be a bad day." Jarrod said as he took off his cloak and transformed. He attacked Finn who drew his sword and grabbed him throwing him through the air.

"Well don't lose hope; the day is still young and brimming with disappointment just for you." Allie said as she flipped onto the scene. "Jungle Sticks!"

"You think you can stand up to me fox!" Jarrod laughed.

"I can sure as heck try kitten cat." Allie said as they locked in battle, but she was over powered and sent flying back with a vicious hit to her chest. Finn recovered and engaged Jarrod again Allie soon joining him fighting side by side, but Jarrod was to strong and sent them both to the ground hard gasping in pain as Jarrod approached hand raised with a dark light enveloping it.

"Looks like the end for the shark master and the fox." Jarrod taunted as he got ready to strike. Suddenly RJ came out of nowhere kicking and punching Jarrod back.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." RJ said. "You mess with my dad or Allie, you mess with me."

"He's strong RJ." Finn said.

"So is RJ." Allie said firmly getting a brief smile from RJ.

"You should get to the others." RJ said as they saw the zord being formed.

"Right." Allie said scrambling to her feet and placed a hand on RJ's shoulder. "Take him down, I know you can do it."

"Thanks." RJ said with a nod which she returned.

"I'm on my way guys." Allie said as she ran to the zord calling out her fox spirit zord which ran over and joined with the mega zord.

"Nice of you to drop in." Lily said.

"What happened?" Theo asked.

"Got caught up with Jarrod attacking Master Finn, but RJ's taking care of it now." Allie replied. "Looks like the crab cake it up to us."

"Let's do it then." Casey said.

"Calling on the spirit of the shark." They all said together. "Spirit of the shark combine, Jungle Pride with Shark power."

They dove under the water after the crab and the fight began. They were hit back but pushed off the ground swimming hard charging the crab with its shell drill pointed at them.

"Let's put our own spin on this." Casey said and the zord started to spin rapidly around crashing into the crab destroying him as they flew out of the water and landed.

-0-

They rangers were talking amongst themselves as they came into the kitchen to see RJ showing his dad how to make pizza.

"Even pressure." RJ told him as Finn flattened the dough as they laughed together. "Good."

"It's nice to see you two working together, kind of a father son project." Casey commented.

"You know if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have known what a good son and a fine master RJ has become." Finn said as he placed a hand on RJ shoulder both of them smiling. "And thank you Allie for knocking some sense into this old cranky bitter fish."

"Anytime." Allie nodded with a small smile.

"Guys, we got some major orders coming in." Fran said poking her head into the kitchen.

"We're on it." Casey said as they filed out leaving them alone again.

"Allie said that you and she got into a fight." RJ prompted breaking the comfortable silence.

"We did, it seemed that at the time I was not seeing you as she thought I should. I believe the words she used were that I refused to see the amazing things you do, have done, and will do, and that it was wrong. She was right of course; you have a very loyal student in her." Finn commented as he looked over to his son who had a grin on his face and was red about the ears. "RJ?"

"Yeah dad." RJ said breaking himself from his thoughts.

"Something tells me that you like this girl as more than a student." Finn commented.

"No, of course not, what gave you that idea?" RJ stuttered out looking away making Finn laugh.

"Because you have the same look on your face that I had when I thought about you mother, rest her soul." Finn said with a soft smile and RJ let out a sigh.

"I don't even know how to begin to even ask her out or even if she likes me like that." RJ grumbled.

"Well with the way she defended you I'd say you have a very good chance." Finn said patting him on the back as he smiled hopefully.

"Hey RJ, we need a Hawaiian and two tofu specials extra sauce." Allie said as she looked in smiling brightly at RJ.

"We're on it." RJ said smiling back as she left the kitchen.

"A very, very good chance." Finn said with a chuckle.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, run. Your fear make me powerful." A frog creature said as he terrorized the citizens of Ocean Bluff. "Run!"

Casey came flying through the air landing a strong kick then flipped backwards landing amongst the other rangers.

"Power Rangers, just in time." Mog said.

"We're not afraid of you." Theo said pointing at Mog.

"Yeah, we've beaten more than our fair share of amphibians before, we can do it again." Allie added.

"Come on guys, let's hop to it." Lily said and then they attacked fighting together against the green frog. They moved together one helping the other as they attacked almost effortlessly then Casey jumped through the air his hand glowing red as it slashed across the frog.

"Maybe this will scare you." Mog said as he threw golden balls at them.

"Jungle Fans." Theo said smacking the balls away.

"Jungle Mace." Lily said throwing the mace wrapping it around Mog and pulling it taunt.

Casey jumped onto the chain and was catapulted into the air.

"Shark Sabers." Casey called out drawing his blades and attacking Mog.

"Jungle Sticks!" Allie called out joining Casey in his attack by blocking Mog's attacks while Casey delivered blows of his own.

The frog leaped at them and Allie struck him across the legs while Casey sliced him across the chest. Mog fell to the ground, but didn't stay there long and grew up into the air.

"See if you can handle this." Mog said.

"Let's do it!" Casey said.

"Animal spirits unite as one." They called out together forming their zord. "Jungle Pride Super Mega Zord!"

"Come on, show me what you got." Mog taunted.

"Spirit of the Elephant! Combine!" The said together combining with the elephant zord.

"I'm not afraid of that!" Mog laughed as they swung their mace.

"Jungle Mace Spin Attack!" The shouted as they spun around and Mog formed a protective goop around himself, but it was no match for their mace and failed sending him flying to the ground.

"Ok, enough of this!" Mog jumped up into the air like a rocket. "Hey, try to catch me up here."

"Spirit of the Bat! Combine!" They shouted and took off after him slashing him across the chest until he fell to the ground.

They landed in front of him taking a defensive stance as he stood making ready to charge at them.

"Spirit of the Nightingale! Combine! The shouted combining just as the frog launched at them, but a blast of sound forced the frog back to the ground hard.

"Spirit of the Shark! Combine!" The shouted once again reforming their zord.

"Mega!" Lily said.

"Rotation!" Theo said.

"Attack!" Allie said.

"Launch!" Casey finished.

They shot through the air spinning as they did and struck down the frog.

"Ok, that was a little scary." Mog said before he was destroyed.

-0-

"We rule!" Casey said as they walked into the JKP in their street clothes.

Allie wore a pair of faded jean shorts, a draped tie-dye tank top in various shades of pink and purple, a grey draped vest, a pair of pink flip flops, and her hair was in a pair of loose pigtails, her micro-braid hanging loose.

"We are not afraid of anything!" Theo said.

"Yeah, they should be afraid of us." Allie added.

"You said it." Lily cheered.

"They set them up and we knock them down." Casey said, no one noticing Fran coming up behind them.

"Knock what down?" Fran asked getting their attention. "Where have you been? Bowling?"

"Yes." Casey said as they all shared a quick look.

"Bowling, right." Allie nodded.

"Casey bowled a turkey and we were excited." Theo said.

"Actually it was a frog." Casey smarted off making the other laugh.

"I would appreciate it if someone would tell me before you go on break." Fran said just as RJ walked in.

"Allie, Casey, Lily, Theo, loft." RJ said without breaking his stride as he went into the kitchen and up the stairs.

"We're going on break." They all said to Fran before following RJ up stairs.

-0-

"Did you see that frog whipping RJ?" Casey questioned excitedly.

"He didn't stand a chance." Theo said.

"We rocked." Allie cheered.

"Yeah, when do we get our master tattoos?" Lily questioned.

"Masters?" RJ laughed as he opened the fridge. "Not quit yet."

"What do you mean? We're fearless fighting machines, were unbeatable." Casey argued.

"Confidence is good, but over confidence is dangerous." RJ cautioned them as he opened his drink. "It's time to go back to basics."

"Basics?!" Theo, Casey, and Lily echoed as Allie merely shrugged non-committedly then noticed RJ rummaging through the drawers of the kitchen island.

"Top drawer." Allie said, he glanced at her before opening said drawer and taking out a drink umbrella.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"But we've come so far." Theo said, getting RJ back on point.

"I want you to practice your stances." RJ said.

"KK." Allie said as she walked downstairs not really caring either way while the others starred at RJ.

"Now would be appropriate." RJ hinted popping his umbrella into his drink and reluctantly they followed Allie downstairs changing into their uniforms before they started.

"Why aren't you mad about going back to basics after all we've done?" Theo questioned Allie.

"Do you wish to rise? Begin by descending. You plan a tower that will pierce the clouds? Lay first the foundation of humility. -Saint Augustine." Allie quoted. "Foundation is important to succeed and if you put your pride aside it won't hurt one bit."

-0-

They were all on the training mat going through their stances as they had been since RJ told them to. Allie was mid roll when she felt a tug on her micro braid and stopped. Looking down she saw that her charm had gotten stuck in the mat and had been pulled off. She was just picking it up when the buzzer went off calling them all over to the TV's.

"Face me power rangers, if you dare." Jarrod challenged them.

"He wants a fight, we'll give him one." Casey said in determination.

"There's something different about Jarrod. The sensors are off the charts." RJ said as he pressed a few buttons on his controls looking over the stats on the TV's.

"Don't worry RJ, we're not afraid of him." Casey said.

"We're not afraid of anything." Theo said.

"Let's do it!" Lily said and they all ran for their vines. Allie stopped short and ran back over to RJ.

"Can you keep this for me, it fell out and I don't want to lose it, it's really important to me." Allie said handing him her fox charm.

"Sure, no problem." RJ said as he took it.

"Thanks RJ, wish us luck." Allie said as she grabbed her vine and swung out of there.

"Good luck." RJ said as he looked back at the screens with a troubled look.

-0-

They ran through the rocky terrain and looked up spotting Jarrod standing on a ledge flanked by Camille and two new warriors.

"Jarrod." Casey called out.

"Rangers, I didn't think you would show." Jarrod said as he looked down at them.

"You and your friends are going down." Casey said.

"I highly doubt that." Jarrod said as he removed his cloak and jumped down to them armoring up right before he landed.

They all took defensive stances, but a blast of dark energy from Jarrod sent them all sprawling to the ground.

"On your feet rangers." Jarrod ordered as the two new warriors joined him along with Camille. They all stood to their feet quickly and pulled out their morphers.

"Ready?" Casey said.

"Ready." The others replied.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"With the strength of the Tiger! Red Ranger!"

"With the speed of the Cheetah! Yellow Ranger!"

"With the stealth of the Jaguar! Blue Ranger!"

"With the agility of the Fox! Fox Ranger!"

"We summon the spirit animals from within." They all said together sending of explosions of power. "Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!"

"Let's do it!" Allie said and they all charged forward, as they did the visor eyes of the new warriors lit up red. Lily, Casey, and Theo were held back as Allie went forward stopping when she realized she was alone. The warriors were holding back the guys and Lily.

"Casey, Theo, Lily!" Allie called out.

"The end is near fox ranger." Jarrod said getting her attention.

"For you maybe." Allie snapped back. "Jungle Sticks!" Allie ran forward attacking with all her might and speed, but he blocked everything she did. She twirled the sticks around and sent a sonic pulse at Jarrod who easily deflected it. "No way!"

"This is your finale." Jarrod said as he charged disarming her and throwing her back hard just as Lily managed to get away from one of the warriors.

"Allie!" Lily said as she stood in front of her friend starring down Jarrod.

"You face your end now yellow ranger." Jarrod said as Camille went after Allie trying to catch her while she was down.

"We'll see about that." Lily said taking out her jungle mace and started to twist it around. "Jungle Mace!"

She threw the mace at Jarrod who caught it in one hand and pulled her to him. She flipped in the air using his arm to gain more lift and over his head. She tried with the mace again with the same result and was forced into hand to hand combat when he took the mace from her.

"Cheetah Jabs!" Lily said and started to throw her rapid punches which he blocked just as rapidly until he caught both of her hands.

"Your cheetah is no match for my lion." Jarrod said forcing her hands down and then forcing her to her knees. "You are weak and will be destroyed."

"Not on my watch egomaniac!" Allie snapped as she ran over jumping over Lily and landing a hard double footed kick sending him back. "You ok?"

"Yeah, let's take him down a few notches." Lily said as she stood up.

"I'm with you!" Allie nodded as they faced Jarrod.

"Bring out the Cheetah!" Lily sent her spirit cheetah at Jarrod.

"Calling out the Fox!" Allie's spirit joined the cheetah running with it, but one swipe of Jarrod's claws shattered both of them and not pausing her struck Allie and Lily down hard.

"Lily, Allie!" Casey called out trying to get past the warrior.

"No!" Theo screamed managing to get past his and challenge Jarrod. "Come on!"

"Theo, always up for a challenge." Jarrod said as Theo drew his fans.

"Jungle Fans!" Theo said then charged at Jarrod.

"Your best friend can't help you know!" Jarrod taunted as they fought.

"Oh yeah." Theo said blocking a blow. "Swoop technique!"

Theo took off into the air swopping down.

"Useless." Jarrod said jumping up and landing a kick to Theo's chest sending him back. "Fool!"

"I'm not done yet." Theo said recovering and coming at him again.

He was disarmed of one fan and Jarrod took hold of the other along with his arm forcing him down.

"I have advanced to the next level; you and your friends are doomed." Jarrod said.

"What?" Theo gasped out.

"That's right, my evil is unmatched." Jarrod said. "I'm now your master."

Jarrod disarmed him of his other fan and threw him across the landscape.

"Theo!" Lily called out scrambling to her feet.

"We're coming." Allie added, but they were stopped by one of the warriors and forced to fight him.

"Hang on buddy!" Casey called out as he fought.

"Accept your fate blue ranger!" Jarrod said firing up his attack and blasting Theo back.

Casey pushed his opponent away.

"Jarrod." Casey called out running at the lion. "Stop!"

"So, we meet again." Jarrod said.

"Yeah, and this time you're going down." Casey threatened as Jarrod laughed. "Master Mao trusted you and you threw away everything he taught you!"

"Master Mao never understood the power." Jarrod shot back really making Casey angry as he formed his blades. They fought, but Jarrod clearly had the upper hand forcing Casey back.

"Shark Sabers combine!" Casey combined his sabers and started his attack swinging the sword through the air with a great slashed of light coming from it, but it was caught between Jarrod's knee and elbow.

"When will you learn? I am unstoppable." Jarrod snarled as he attacked kicking Casey back hard.

"With the Strength of the Tiger, Strike ride, cruise mode, let's ride, full throttle." He charged forward. "Strike Rider, high speed, attack mode." He sped up blasting through them. "Go!"

Casey charged but Jarrod jumped over the bike blasting it as he went causing Casey to crash and roll along the ground.

"What's next?" Jarrod said as he slipped over to Casey.

"Guys!" Lily called out.

"Get away!" Allie yelled as they pushed the warrior away and ran over to Casey along with Theo as Jarrod laughed.

"Claw Cannon, engage!" Casey Theo and Lily called out forming the cannon.

"Ready!" Casey said.

"Ready!" Theo and Lily said.

"Call to the Beast inside, Calling out the Fox, Double Strength!" Allie yelled her fists lighting up with her animal spirit.

"Oh please." Jarrod said as the two warriors stood in front of him, but he brushed them aside. "Stand aside."

"Charge!" Casey said.

"Powered by Animal Spirits, Fire!" They yelled.

"Animal Spirit Fox Duel Strike!" Allie yelled thrusting her fists forward one after the other, her power joining the claw cannon blast, but Jarrod merely stopped it with one hand.

"What?!" Theo gasped out.

"No!" Allie breathed out.

"But how?" Lily said.

"That's impossible." Casey said.

"As I said I am more powerful now than you can possible imagine." Jarrod said as he walked forward. "Spirit of the mighty lion!" Jarrod sent out his lion spirit which crashed into them hard with a might roar forcing them to de-transform and hit the dirt. "Victory." Jarrod took off his armor as he walked over flanked by Camille and the warriors. "Say hi to Master Mao."

He raised his fist lit up with power about to strike them down when a howl sounded as RJ swept through the air kicking Jarrod back.

"RJ!?" The rangers chorused.

"So the wolf master returns." Jarrod snarled.

"Why fight warriors when you can fight a master." RJ said taking his stance.

"Why indeed, your skills are no match for my power and you know it." Jarrod said. "Surrender yourself and I'll spare you students."

"RJ don't!" Allie said struggling to get to her feet.

"No." Casey said.

"You know what to do." RJ said looking back to them his eyes lingering on Allie who had tears in her eyes. She met his gaze and shook her head, but all he did was smile briefly back at her before he turned back to Jarrod and lowered his stance.

"Seize him." Jarrod ordered his warriors and grabbing him they took him away fading into the smoke leaving behind only Camille's laughter.

-0-

They all walked into to JKP Lily with her arm wrapped around Allie who looked like sadness and anger were fighting for dominance of her facial features. Lily of all people knew how much RJ meant to her beyond a friend or master.

"Don't tell me let me guess." Fran said walking up to them. "Sorry Fran we were on break during the lunch rush and have to go up to the loft while you finish cleaning up."

"Yeah, that's about right." Casey responded and Fran noticed Allie's dried tears.

"Sorry Fran, we'll make it up to you." Lily said leading Allie away.

"Hey, it's ok, don't sweat it." Fran said picking up on their mood as they walked away. "I've already apologized to myself anyway." Fran said as she followed them to the kitchen door. "Hey, where's RJ, I haven't seen him all afternoon."

No one could answer deciding to just run up to the loft without doing so.

-0-

"Guess we're not masters after all." Theo said as they stood and sat around the training mat.

"We have to save RJ, whatever it takes." Allie said with a dark look as she paced back and forth unable to be still.

"Yeah, but without our master how can we learn to defeat Jarrod?" Theo shot back. "He's like super evil now."

"What do you think RJ meant when he said you know what to do?" Lily asked.

"He meant do exactly what he told us to do, go back to basics, all the way back to the beginning." Casey said standing up.

"To the forbidden room." Lily said as she walked over to him.

"Hey I'm all for it, but if I remember correctly the room is empty." Theo pointed out. "I don't see how that can help us."

"Yeah well we have to try." Casey said in finality. "It may be our only hope."

-0-

They followed Lily down the stairs into the forbidden room which was covered in cobwebs filled with spiders.

"Spiders!" Lily gasped out.

"Don't worry Lily, it won't come near you." Allie said patting her on the back. "They're more afraid of you then you are of them."

"Still doesn't mean I want it anywhere near me." Lily said giving the spider wide birth. "And you can't tell me that if it was a snake you'd be fine."

"Well of course not, snakes are scary." Allie replied making Lily roll her eyes at her.

"Well we're here." Theo said.

"Look around." Casey said as they started to look the room over. "There must be something that can help."

"Hey guys, check this out." Lily said leading them over to a mural engraved into the stone wall. "That must be master Phant in his animal form."

"And there's master Swoop." Theo pointed.

"Master Gale." Allie said looking over the engraving.

"And Master Finn." Casey found the last master. "But who are these guys?"

"It's a gorilla, an antelope, and a penguin." Lily pointed to each one.

"Those are the other Pai Zhuq masters." The voice of Master Mao said making them turn around as he appeared before them.

"Master Mao." Lily said as they walked over to him and they bowed.

"How can we find these other masters?" Theo asked.

"RJ's been captured and we need more training." Allie explained.

"Yes, I know." Mao said gravely. "But these masters cannot be found. They were destroyed in the great battle. They reside in the spirit world now."

"Can you take us there?" Casey asked. "We have to save RJ."

"No one has ever returned from that realm." Mao said. "It is a place unlike anything you have ever seen."

"Master please, we can do this." Casey argued.

"We'll find a way back." Allie said in determination.

"It is too risky." Mao said. "I'm sorry. The answer is no."

"Please, you have to take us!" Allie pleaded. "It's our only hope, the world's only hope, and RJ's only hope."

"Master we can do this, you trained us and RJ picked up where you left off." Casey said. "We won't let you down. Please! We're not afraid."

Mao looked to each ranger in turn.

"Once I open the door you will be." Mao said then looked to Allie. "Allie, there is another task that you must do; it is time for you to recover the Harmony Rings."

"Now, but RJ…" Allie started.

"With this power you will be more than capable of saving him along with the rangers help once they return." Mao said sternly.

"Where do I go?" Allie asked.

"In the forest of The Winding Way there is in it center the Temple of Harmony. There you will find the rings, but be warned, on the way there are many challenges to face." Mao told her then smiled slightly. "You are ready."

"I won't let you down Master." Allie said with a bow.

"I know." Mao replied then looked to the others. "Are you ready?"

They all nodded. Holding out his hands in front of himself Mao let out a burst of energy forming a light twister then disappeared.

"There's no going back now." Lily said then looked to Allie. "Good luck Allie."

"Good luck to you to." Allie watched as the others jumped into the portal then turned and fled the forbidden room making for the Winding Way and Temple of Harmony only stopping at the loft to grab the Vulpes Blade strapping it to her back.

-0-

RJ sat in the cell as Dai Shi's temple trying to slip into a meditative state, but it was proving difficult and trying to stay positive was difficult due the less than happy surroundings. Trying to find a more comfortable position on the hard floor he shifted around and felt something move in his pocket.

He reached into his pocket, a trying feat since they were still tied together, and pulled out Allie's fox charm. He held it in his hands smiling softly down at it thinking about the fox ranger, imagining her voice in his head singing softly.

The first thing he was going to do was ask her on a date when he got out of here, no more uncertainty, he was going to just do it. Clasping the charm in his hands he closed his eyes and found it much easier to slip into a meditative state his thumbs moving over the charms as he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Allie walked confidently through the forest following her instincts to where she thought the temple would be, but she was coming to find out that the forest was very deserving of its name the Winding Way. It seemed that everything always looked the same no matter where or how far she went.

"Ok Allie, just think it through, you totally got this." Allie said to herself taking a deep breath as she thought, then came up with an idea.

Reaching into her pack she pulled out a long length of pink rope and taking her knife started to cut it into small lengths. Now as she walked she tied a piece to a branch every few steps soon the path became straight to her knowing which ones not to take because she had now marked them.

Now that she had chosen her path it seemed that all others seemed to fade away leaving her with the one she was on. Allie hurried down the path as fast as she could when suddenly the sound of an animals pained scream filled the air. Looking around she saw a baby deer wondering limping onto the path behind her, it's leg bleeding from a deep gash.

Allie looked ahead then back to the faun. She didn't have time for this, RJ and the others needed her, but it was just a baby, a hurt baby out in the middle of the woods probably filled to the brim with predators.

Allie turned to the faun and approached holding her hands up in front of her as the faun watched her warily. She started to hum softly which seemed to put the faun at ease and it allowed her to approach.

"Hey there little fella." Allie said as she coaxed it to lay down then took out her first aid kit. "I'll have you fixed up in no time then we'll see if we can find your family, ok?" Allie continued to talk softly as she cleaned the wound and applied a type of sealing glue for wounds that she knew would ware off when the wound was healed so no worries of a bandage causing damage later on somehow. "There you go, all better."

The faun stood up testing its repaired leg then looked up at Allie, seemingly gratefully. Allie was about to start to lead it to look for its herd tracking the path the faun had taken when a doe appeared at the edge of the path. She starred at Allie then looked down at her faun which had rushed over to her nuzzling against her leg.

"He should be fine now, no worries." Allie said more for her own benefit than the does who looked up at her in understanding Allie was not expecting then disappeared into the woods with the faun. "Time to really get a move on now."

Allie started to run now down the path determined not to be distracted anymore, but plans never seem to go accordingly. She heard them before she saw them standing in a clearing ahead of her, calling out to her as she entered the area where Dai Shi stood in full armor along with Camille.

"Dai Shi?! What are you doing here?! What have you done with RJ?!" Allie demanded rapidly as she shifted into her fighting stance.

"I haven't done anything with him." Dai Shi replied and raised his hand. Allie felt her eyes widen as she watched RJ step out of the woods and walk over to Dai Shi's side. "Your Master has seen fit to join me and now we offer you the same."

"Think about it." Camille said. "The two of you together forever, no more worry that they next battle may be the end for one of you, complete and total freedom to be with each other forever."

"You're lying, this is a trick. RJ would never join you!" Allie snapped glancing at the trio her gaze settling on RJ. "This is a trick? Right?"

"No Allie, no trick. This is our only chance to be together. Forget the rest of the world, the rangers, and Fran. Don't we deserve happiness?" RJ said as he walked over to her taking hold of her upper arms stroking them with his thumbs.

Allie starred up at him searching his gaze and found exactly what she was looking for. She broke his hold on her and round house kicked him back to the ground.

"I don't know who you are, but you are not RJ. Even if you were I'd never abandon my friends or this world, so you can just drop the act." Allie said getting ready to fight, but the three images faded away to nothing right before he eyes. "What the…?"

A great wind came out of nowhere and swirled around making her have to shield her eyes. It spun rapidly a bright light flashing from within into a blinding glow that when receded revealed a three story high ancient Chinese style tower covered in vines. There were a pair of black double doors with a large fox covered in fire carved into them along with the Pai Zhuq symbol.

"This must be it." Allie said as she walked forward running her hand along the doors which creaked open at her touch.

Hesitantly she entered the tower room looking at all of the pillars which depicted the same fox all starring at her with gleaming pink crystal eyes. She startled slightly when the doors slammed shut and torches lit up all around her revealing a pedestal in the center of the room where nine gold rings lay crackling with pink electricity and a glow of pink fire.

"The harmony rings." Allie breathed out walked up to them her hand hovering over them.

She was just about to touch one when she heard a growl to her right making her pause. Out of the shadows the large sleek form of a large pink fox with glowing pink eyes stepped out its lips pulled back in a snarl revealing dangerous looking fangs, its body covered in crackling electricity and glowing with pink fire completing the rather menacing look.

It charged at her barely giving Allie time to roll away dodging its sharp claws which made impressive marks in the stone pillar. He charged again and this time Allie flipped over him using a pillar as a springboard. It gave chase making her run up another pillar flipping backwards over him. The fox whirled around getting ready to spring again, but as Allie looked from the fox then to the pillars she realized.

"You're the guardian." Allie said wide eyed. "Ok, I know you're probably mad about me being here, but I really need these rings to save someone very, very important to me." Allie said as non-threateningly as she could and it seemed to work as the fox had stopped growling. "And I know that these are for me because I have this." Allie slowly drew her broadsword and held it out before herself. "I am Allie Stuart holder of the spirit of the Fox and I have come to lay claim to the Vulpes Master Blade."

The fox starred at her then in a flash of light streamed into her making her gasp in surprise. She placed a hand over her heart as she felt new energy pour into her. With a loud fox call Allie thrust the sword into the air and the rings flew to her attaching to her sword as a blazing pink light engulfed her.

"You did well." The voice of Mao said when the light disappeared.

"The guardian fox was my spirit." Allie said turning to Master Mao, sword in hand finally complete. The handle was polished black and pink, the blade silver with a fox engraved in it and the golden rings gleaming along the blade.

"You completed the four tasks set before you to gain it. You showed a good mind when you found the right path, a pure heart when you helped the faun, a strong spirit when you would not desert the world to join Dai Shi no matter what he offered, and true courage when facing your fox spirit." Master Mao said with a proud smile. "You have earned the Vulpes Master Sword and your stripes."

"My stripes?!" Allie said in shock as she rolled up her sleeve revealing the Pai Zhuq symbol.

"You have done well and now you have the power to save RJ and the world." Mao said with a small bow. "Master Allie of the Fox Spirit."

"Thank you Master Mao." Allie said returning the bow as Mao disappeared right before her morpher went off.

"Allie, are you there?" Casey's voice called out.

"Yeah, I'm here and I have the sword." Allie replied. "How'd you guys do?"

"We found the master and they gave us their spirits." Casey replied. "Hopefully it will be enough to defeat Jarrod. Meet us back at Ocean Bluff. He's calling us out."

"I'll be there." Allie said and took off as fast as she could.

-0-

"Rangers hear me!" Jarrod called out. "Finish the battle we started or lose your beloved master forever."

"We're ready for you." Casey said as they ran up.

"And this time things are going to be a little different." Allie ground out.

"Ready." Casey said.

"Ready." The others echoed.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" They shouted together and transformed.

"I see you didn't learn from the last time." Jarrod said flinging his cape from his shoulders and jumping down to them then transformed. "It ends here rangers."

Jarrod charged them and they echoed his movements running at him. They exchanged punches and kicks all of them attacking Jarrod at once, but Jarrod once again had the upper hand and threw Casey into Theo.

"Over here!" Lily called out as she and Allie charged him. Lily punched him in the chest as Allie kicked him in the head, but he struck Lily's arm with his elbow and grabbed Allie's leg twisting then pushing her back. He then reached out grabbing them by the throats.

"Stop!" Casey yelled as he came up grabbing Jarrod making him let go of the girls. Casey started to fight him and the others joined, but Theo was punched back, Lily was kicked back, and Allie backhanded away leaving Casey who received a spinning kick to the chest.

Lily recovered and attacked only to receive a dark energy blast back sending her threw the air and into the ground.

Allie screamed as she ran up to Jarrod jumping into the air performing a bicycle kick only getting in a few kicks before he grabbed her feet and pushed her back following through with a dark energy slash joining Lily on the ground.

Theo flew through the air his leg extended in a kick, but Jarrod jumped up and slashed his claws across his chest sending him down.

"Hey! I'm not through." Casey said rushing Jarrod who sent a blast at him that Casey avoided. "Call to the beast inside, release the Tiger!"

The tiger spirit rushed at Jarrod as who easily crushed it to dust then jumped at Casey slashing him painfully in the side as he flew past and Casey hit the ground.

"Spirit of the mighty Lion!" Jarrod's lion crashed down on Casey, pushing him into the ground hard.

"We're still not strong enough." Theo said.

"Hey, remember what master Rilla said, we have more power than ever before." Casey said as he stood to his feet. "Well I'm going to see just how much I got!"

"Jungle Master Mode!" Casey called out as a red energy built around him and his claw booster appeared in his hand. "Claw Booster!" Casey slammed on the booster and transformed into his master mode. "Yeah, we do have more power!"

"Incredible." Theo said.

"Whoah." Lily exclaimed.

"Alright!" Allie cheered.

"No!" Camille screamed.

"Impossible!" Jarrod snapped.

"Guards, help him!" Camille ordered the shadow guards who jumped down flanking Jarrod.

"What do you think guys, you feeling it?" Theo said as he and the girls ran up behind Casey.

"Oh yeah." Lily said.

"Let's do this; I'm ready to see what my sword can really do." Allie nodded forming her sword which pulsed with energy.

"Jungle Master Mode!" Theo and Lily yelled together and transformed.

"Vulpes Master Blade, Charge!" Allie called out as she ran her hand over the top of her sword making the rings spin lighting up in pink electricity that traveled along the blade enveloping her in its glow and transformed.

Allie's uniform consisted of black pants with the inner part white and a pink ribbon tied around her right thigh, there was a black v shaped line around her waist, white top in the shape of a sleeveless backless halter top lined in black and black in back where two vertical diamond shaped rocket blasters were, three rocket blasters along her sides and three in the form of a triangle all in the shape of diamonds, pink claw mark over her chest, black from her shoulder to her elbow then from her elbow to her gloves the outside was black and the inside white, her gloves were black leaving the fingers and thumb white, v shaped pink lines around her upper arms elbows and wrists, a black collar, and black boots with three pink lines just below the top and one around the ankles. Her black helmet was in the shape of a fox head with white whiskers on either side of her face with silver and pink accents.

"Whoah, now that is a major upgrade." RJ commented looking over Allie in her new costume her sword resting along her shoulders in a casual way. He couldn't help but to admire the figure she cut in it.

"Spirit of the Tiger, full fury." Casey called out as a blast of red energy blasted around him thrusters on full. "Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Cheetah, full fury." Lily called out as a blast of yellow energy blasted around her thrusters on full. "Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Jaguar, full fury." Theo called out as a blast of blue energy blasted around him thrusters on full. "Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Fox, full fury." Allie called out as a blast of pink energy blasted around her thrusters on full. "Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from within." They called out together. "Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"I don't like where this is going." Camille said. "They can't do this to us!"

"Those are my students, there's nothing they can't do." RJ replied proudly.

"Go for it!" Casey said as Theo and Lily rushed the shadow warriors. "Allie go get RJ!"

"On it!" Allie said blasting into the air her sword swinging as she did. She landed in a crouched position in front of Camille who flinched back as Allie stood her sword pointed at Camille. "This is the part where you run away."

"A new costume doesn't scare me." Camille said transforming and drawing her sais and charging at Allie. Allie twirled her sword around blocking Camille's sais easily then landed a hard punch to Camille's chest,

"Firing Jets!" Allie called out as she blasted forward and slashed her sword across Camille's chest then her back forcing her down and causing her to de-transform with just the one hit. Allie whirled around her sword to Camille's throat. Camille starred up at her in shock breathing hard, but Jarrod's fall made them both look to see Casey taking Jarrod out.

"Master." Camille breathed out then looked up at Allie in surprise when she removed her sword.

"Go to him." Allie said turning away from the chameleon who wasted no time in running to Jarrod's side gathering him in her arms. Allie used her sword and freed RJ as the other rangers ran up to them. "RJ, are you ok?"

"Totally, no sweat." RJ said right before the ground shook and the shadow warriors reappeared in giant form. "Wow, shocking."

"Let's show them our new technique guys." Casey said.

"Yeah." The others agreed.

"Spirit of the gorilla." Casey formed the gorilla zord and jumped in.

"Spirit of the penguin." Lily said forming the penguin zord jumping in them jumping on a surfboard that appeared.

"Spirit of the antelope." Theo said and jumped into the antelope zord. "Let's kick it."

"Spirit of the Fox." Allie called out and jumped into her black silver and pink fox zord now with a blazing tail of pink fire with pink electricity dancing around its body. "Ready to go!"

They charged the shadow warrior Lily's zord leaving behind a beam of light that Casey's zord used to swing along and strike down the white shadow warrior as Theo's zord kicked the blue one coupled with Allie's zords claw swipes. Lily's zord came out of the air weaving through the blasts of energy from the warriors.

"Lily, I'll give you a push." Theo's zord kicked Lily forward.

"And here's a boost." Allie said sending a burst of energy forcing the board into an even faster velocity.

"Right behind you!" Casey said banging on his chest sending out sonic waves making Lily even faster. She blasted past the warriors sending them to the ground in her wake. The white warrior stood back up absorbing the power of the fallen warrior and faced them again.

"Now what?" Casey questioned.

"Combine all of your animal spirits; it'll be out of control." RJ replied.

"Of course, let's do it!" Casey said thrusting his hand into the air.

"Animal spirits unite!" They all said together Lily and Theo becoming the feet, and Casey the body. "Jungle Master Mega Zord!"

"Calling on the Spirit of the Fox." Allie formed her zord and jumped in. "Legendary Vulpes Fighter Mode!"

Her zord transformed into a sleek warrior with her tail of fire blazing behind her with her sword in hand.

The white warrior sent a blast of energy, but was deflected by Allie and then returned with a series of punches from the Master Mega Zord that sent him fling into a mountain wall then they charged.

"Jungle master mega zord full fury!" They moved their arms in a windmill formation striking the warrior over and over again.

"Vulpes Fire Inferno!" Allie sent out a wave of pink fire from her sword enveloping the monster turning him to dust leaving behind nothing more than a crater.

-0-

"Guys that was unbelievable." RJ praised them as they walked into the loft. "You really saved my hide."

"You would have done the same for us." Allie said smiling as RJ wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her into a hug as he walked over to his chair.

"Ah loft sweet loft. Great to be home." RJ said and reached for his remote before pausing. Allie opened her mouth to announce her Master Stripes when RJ caught sight of the chip bowl with only a few crumbs left in it. He picked some up licking them as the rangers watched confused.

"RJ, something wrong?" Allie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Somebody's been eating my chips." RJ said then moved over to his TV's. "Somebody's been watching my TV." Then he got a really troubled look when he sat down in his chair. "Somebody's been sitting in my chair."

Fran cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Hello rangers." Fran said from where she sat in the kitchen as they starred up at her in shock. "Power Rangers."

There was an awkward silence until Allie couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Fran, I bet you have a lot of questions that Theo, Lily, and Casey would love to answer, but RJ here has been put through the ringer and needs some R&R. So they'll talk to you and I'll make sure RJ doesn't play suffering saint." Allie said rapidly as she took RJ's right hand in her right hand and pulled him up the stairs and down the hall stopping in front of his room. "You get cleaned up and when you're done I'll have your favorite giant pizza with everything on it ready and waiting for you."

"Thanks Allie." RJ replied gratefully.

"No problem." Allie replied starting to release his hand to walk away, but he held on. She turned back to him with a curious look. "What's up?"

"I kept it safe for you." RJ said holding out her fox charm in his free hand causing her to gasp.

"Oh RJ, thank you." Allie breathed out reaching for it, but instead of letting her have it he stepped up to her taking her braid and clasping it back on. He didn't step back one it was secure, allowing his knuckles gently began stroking her cheek as he starred down at her and she up at him, locked in his gaze.

"You never said why it was so important." He said as his knuckles continued to move against her cheek.

"My parents gave it to me when I first began to study Pai Zhuq, they said it would give me strength." Allie replied leaning into his touch, her lids lowering in pleasure at his touch.

"It gave me strength while I was trapped." He said softly as they leaned toward each other. "It gave me strength because it was yours and I…"

His hand that had been gently stroking her cheek cupped it then swiftly caught her lips in a gently sweet kiss as he arms wrapped around his neck. Slowly they pulled apart their eyes trapped in each other's gazes.

"Me to." Allie said with a small smile as they leaned in for another kiss, but there was a sudden flash of a camera at the end of the hall making them startle as they turned around facing the rangers and Fran, all with large knowing smiles on their faces.

"Took you two long enough." Lily teased as Casey lowered the camera all of them laughing. RJ just smiled and pulled Allie into a dip kissing her again then pulled her back up.

"Hey!" Theo said suddenly. "Are those Master Stripes?!"

"Oh yeah." Allie said looking down at where her sleeve had rolled up during the kiss with RJ. "Master Mao gave them to me when I completed the sword. It was my master's test, the completion of the sword."

"Allie, this is great." RJ said happily kissing the top of her head.

"I couldn't have done it without you, without any of you really." Allie said smiling at them all, making sure Fran knew that she was included in that statement. "Thanks guys, for helping me reach this point."

"Well you can return the favor by helping us to." Theo said eagerly.

"Of course, what kind of master would I be if I wasn't willing to teach like my Master taught me?" Allie replied sending a wink to RJ. "Although since we all learned together what you know is pretty much what I know."

"This is great. RJ's back, he and Allie are finally together, Fran knows we're rangers, Allie's a master, and we just kicked Dai Shi's butt pretty good. I think this is a good reason for a major celebration tonight." Lily said with an excited smile and the others agreed putting together plans for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Every time RJ passed Allie or was anywhere near Allie for that matter there was an exchanging of touches and small kisses making Lily and Fran awe and the boys gag jokingly while they all worked in the kitchen.

They had been going out ever since he got back the two masters had been inseparable, RJ taking her to all sort of fun places. They went for picnics in the park, trips to the zoo, swimming at the beach, and anything else that was fun or romantic and usually both.

"Rangers, party of four, your table is ready." Fran came in throwing a pizza pan in the air and catching it as she talked.

"Fran, you don't have to announce it to the world." Theo said as he spread sauce.

"Relax Theo, I can understand her excitement." Lily defended Fran.

"Thank you, Lily." Fran said shooting Theo a look.

"Hot pizza coming through." Casey said taking the pizza from the oven.

"Whoah, very hot." Allie said ducking around him making her drop the dough she was carrying. "Shoot."

"Don't worry Allie, I'll get the dough." Lily said as she ran over getting the dough as Allie cleaned up the dough on the floor.

"Thanks Lil." Allie said gratefully throwing the dropped dough away.

"Oops." Casey sat the pizza on the counter accidently knocking the sauce over.

"No problem, I can make more sauce." Lily assured him as RJ picked up the order slip.

"Uh, Theo you were supposed to put on extra sausage, not pepperoni." RJ said looking over to Theo who let out a frustrated noise.

"Come on, I'll help you make a new one." Lily said as Casey let out a small laugh while wiping up the sauce with what he thought was a pink rag.

"Hey!" Fran said grabbing the rag that turned out to be her sweater. "I just bought this."

"Oh sorry." Casey winced. "I was wondering why a rag would have buttons on it."

"I think you guys need to be more considerate like Lily, at least Allie who was good enough to thank Lily for her help." Fran said, miffed.

"No we don't, Lily is considerate enough for all of us." Theo said wrapping his arm around her shoulder just as the phone rang.

"JKP." Fran said as she answered the phone. "Oh I'm sorry, it will be there right away." Fran put the phone to her chest. "Guys, that order to go was meant to be a delivery."

"I'll take it." Lily said.

"No, no." Casey said as he placed the pizza into the box. "I'll take it, I want to be considerate to."

Casey ducked out of the kitchen with the pizza heading out to their delivery vehicle as the other laughed. Suddenly RJ let out a gasp of pain putting his hand to his chest. In an instant Allie was by his side a hand on his arm steadying him.

"RJ, are you ok?" Allie asked in concern.

"Yeah, I pulled a muscle yesterday." He answered as he breathed a little too hard for Allie's comfort. This wasn't the first time she'd seen him rubbing his shoulder, and it had been getting worse. What once was a minor irritation seemed to be flaring up. "I'm going to go upstairs and take a break. Allie can you handle things down here while Casey and I are gone?"

"Sure." Allie replied leaning into the kiss he placed on her forehead before he went upstairs her eyes following him worriedly as he made a pained noise.

-0-

Allie was back upstairs having to change her shirt after Theo accidently spilt some sauce on her. She ran into her room changing into another shirt then was walking out when she felt someone watching her.

She glanced around, but didn't see anyone and shrugged it off as she started to walk toward the stairs when a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind making her yip in surprise. She didn't even get a chance to turn her head when she felt RJ move her hair aside nuzzle into her neck.

"RJ?! You surprised the heck out of me." Allie breathed out her eye lids fluttering as his lips moved against her neck not answering. "RJ?"

Suddenly her turned her around and took her lips with his pulling her against his chest holding her tightly as he did. He used her gasp of shock to let his tongue slip past her lips caressing hers gently yet fiercely at the same time.

Allie's mind was mush, complete warm goopy gooey mush. RJ had never kissed her like this before, it had always been sweet little kisses, nothing with this much passion behind it. This was so unlike him and Allie couldn't focus her mind enough to question it.

His lips moved from her mouth along her jaw making her whimper and moved down her neck his teeth grazing her neck then nipped making Allie yip sharply, her mind snapping back into focus.

RJ quickly released her stepping back as he snapped out of his temporary amorous trance. He looked at her with wide shocked eyes not believing what he had just down as she starred back at him equally shocked her hand over where he nipped her. He quickly took her hand from the spot revealing a small bite mark.

"I didn't mean…Allie I…" RJ quickly made for the exit and this time Allie let him go too stunned to move her hand pressed back against her neck.

-0-

Allie walked down the stairs a JKP handkerchief wrapped around her neck to hide the hickey and bite mark on her neck. She really didn't want to explain to the others what had happened and hadn't been able to find RJ to talk about it.

"Lunch rush." Fran said as she walked into the kitchen just as Allie walked in as well, but then their morphers went off.

"Casey's in trouble." Theo said and the rangers all piled whatever they were carrying in Fran's arms and rushed out not hearing her crash as they left.

They transformed as they ran to the warehouse district of Ocean Bluff and soon spotted Casey in one of the warehouses fighting a pig monster. He was hit and thrown down into some barrels.

"Casey." Lily called out as they ran over to him.

"Lil." Casey replied.

"We got your back." Theo said as they helped him up.

"You ok?" Allie asked.

"Fine." Casey nodded.

"You're fighting a pig?" Theo questioned.

"And a pretty gnarly pig at that." Casey replied. "Let's tighten things up."

"Jungle Master Mode." They yelled together forming the claw boosters.

"Vulpes Master Blade, Charge!" Allie called out forming her sword.

"Spirit of the Tiger, full fury." Casey called out. "Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Cheetah, full fury." Lily called out. "Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Jaguar, full fury." Theo called out. "Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Fox, full fury." Allie called out. "Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!"

They all blasted into the air using their weapons to slash at the pig, Lily and Theo throwing him into some crates.

"Need a push." Casey said.

"Let's give him one." Allie said as they rushed the crate and using their weapons pushed it along the floor until the crate he was in tipped over allowing his to get out and stand back up.

"Come one swine." Casey said as they charged the pig each of them landing a slashing blow with their weapons. Casey came up behind him landing an extra blow.

"Savor this." Casey said running his claws along a metal surface then striking the pig past Allie who added another hit sending him between Lily and Theo who added theirs making him crash to the ground, but he recovered quickly.

"Claw Cannon, Charge!" Casey Theo and Lily called out forming the cannon.

"Call to the Beast inside, Summoning the Fox." Allie yelled her sword lighting up with her animal spirit.

"Powered by Animal Spirits, Fire!" They yelled.

"Vulpes Fire Inferno!" Allie yelled slashing her sword nine rapid times, her power joining the claw cannon blast, but instead of destroying him he grew.

"That is a lot of bacon." Allie commented.

"Animal spirits unite!" They yelled together forming the master zord.

"Gorilla spirit." Casey said.

"Penguin Spirit." Lily said.

"Antelope Spirit." Theo said.

"Jungle Master Mega Zord!" They yelled together.

"Calling on the Spirit of the Fox." Allie formed her zord and jumped in. "Legendary Vulpes Fighter Mode!"

Her zord transformed into a sleek warrior with her tail of fire blazing behind her with her sword in hand.

"Calling out the Spirit of the Shark." Casey called out.

"Spirit of the shark combine." They all yelled.

"Come and get it." The pig taunted.

"Vulpes Fire Inferno!" Allie sent out a wave of pink fire from her sword enveloping the monster.

"It's dinner time." They all yelled together and the shark blades started to windmill rapidly slicing the pig apart until he exploded.

"I'm smoked." He called out.

"Alright." They cheered.

-0-

"No use wasting this pizza on a bad delivery." Casey said as they walked down the street munching on the pizza as they went.

"Am I the only one that thinks it's weird that a Pig Rinshi was ordering pizza with peperoni and sausage on it?" Allie asked as she finished up her slice.

"Ew, that is gross." Lily said making a face as Casey threw a pizza crust over his shoulder. Lily quickly knelt down picking it up. "They call that littering."

"And I call that feeding the birds." Casey replied as Lily threw the pizza piece away.

"I call that…" Theo started.

"Considerate." The boys and Allie finished with teasing smiles.

Lily smiled as she ran up taking the pizza box from Casey and proceeded to hit them all in the arms playfully.

"Take the guys, spare me." Allie said using Theo and Casey as body shields, but they just grabbed her and held them in front of themselves, but the fun was cut short when a scream sounded.

"Let's ranger up." Lily said and they all ran toward the scream transforming as they went.

"Things are about to get a little prickly." The Rinshi said as it walked amongst the crowd of fearful people.

"Stop right there." Casey ordered as they ran up to the Rinshi going straight into the attack.

"Porcupine power." The Rinshi said before he transformed into a porcupine monster covered in quills.

"A porcupine." Allie said.

"Yes and with plenty of spikes with your names on them." He said letting out a barrage of spikes pummeling into the rangers forcing them all to the ground.

"Man, I'm not going to be considerate to this quill bag." Lily said as she stood up followed by the others.

"Lil, you don't have to prove anything." Theo said, but Lily was already charging the porcupine.

"Cheetah jab!" Lily yelled as she fought pounding into the Porcupine, but he pushed her back and formed two large spikes over his hands and started to rapidly attack Lily.

"Look out." The other called out, but it was too late. The porcupine delivered a massive amounts of blow to Lily's chest and stomach and hit her back.

"Lily." Theo called out as they ran over to her.

"One down three to go. Hope you others are tougher than this one." The Porcupine said before he left.

"It's ok, take it easy." Casey said as they held onto Lily, who was gasping in pain.

-0-

RJ was pulled a large quill out of Lily's back using a magnifier to spot them. Allie sat next to Lily for moral support as each quill was plucked from her body. RJ took out another one just as Fran walked in carrying a plate with a large sandwich of meat on it.

"Rare?" RJ questioned.

"Practically raw." Fran said as he bit into it. "Just like the last one."

"How many of those have you eaten?" Allie asked him with a raised eyebrow as he took a huge bite and swallowed.

"More than a little, less than a lot." RJ replied tapping the tip of her nose playfully making her smile. He still hadn't brought up the intense kiss nor had Allie mentioned it, both of them putting it off.

"Can't you wait until you're done with me to eat another sandwich and flirt with Allie?" Lily said bitingly.

"Sorry, I'm starving." RJ said setting down the sandwich.

"For the sandwich or Allie?" Lily smarted off making Allie's face erupt.

"Both." RJ replied smirking at Allie making her face even redder as the kiss came back into her thoughts.

"Charmer." Allie said looking away to hide her blush as he picked the tweezers back up and took out another quill.

"That's all I can see, do you feel any more in there? Those things are poisonous we need to get them out." RJ said.

"Nope, you're done. I feel fine." Lily said sharply pulling her jacket back on.

"Chill Lily, he's just making sure." Theo said as he and Casey stood up.

"Don't tell me how to act." Lily said as she stood up and walked over to Theo. "Blue boy."

"Alright guys, relax." RJ said as he put a hand on Lily's shoulder. "I have some work to do; the four of you help Fran."

"There you go telling me what to do again." Lily bit out getting a shocked look from everyone.

"Hey, what's with the tude?!" Allie snapped with a hard look.

"I have had enough of your grief today. I'm out of here." Lily said ignoring Allie and walking away.

"What's up with her?" Theo said as they watched her leave, but before anyone could speculate RJ let out a pain filled gasp as he clutched his shoulder, Allie once again at his side.

"You sure that's just a pulled muscle?" Theo questioned.

"After school rush!" Fran called up.

"Yeah, no, I'm alright, you go on." RJ said, brushing them off.

"Come on blue boy." Casey said as he and Theo went to work.

"Are you sure?" Allie asked in concern placing a hand over his that was on his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded quickly, but Allie didn't look convinced. "Please go. I'll be fine."

"Ok." Allie said reluctantly when she heard a crash from downstairs. "If you need anything come get me."

"I will." He promised placing a quick kiss on her cheek before she ran down following the boys giving him one last concerned look over her shoulder.

-0-

"Check for table five, eight needs drinks." Theo said as he walked over to the others at the register.

"On it." Allie said about to go make the drinks when they heard a motorcycle pull up and Lily walked in decked out in leather a yellow motorcycle behind her.

"Lily?" Fran questioned.

"She looks so, so…" Theo trailed off.

"So so whoah so..." Casey continued.

"So not Lily." Allie finished with a raised eyebrow as she watched Lily walk over grab a pepper shaker and ruin a table's pizza.

"It'll put hair on you chests." Lily said making the table leave. She took a seat and plopped down making herself comfortable looking at her reflection in a fork.

"I'll take care of her, you guys go check on RJ." Fran said.

"If you say so." Allie replied starting to walk away when she noticed she wasn't being followed. Allie rolled her eyes sharing a look with Fran.

"Guys! RJ!" Fran said snapping them out of their trances.

"Oh right." They said.

"Come on lover boys." Allie said pushing them ahead of herself while shaking her head. "And wipe the drool off your faces."

-0-

"RJ!" Allie called out as they walked into the loft and then took note of its destroyed state. Everything was thrown everywhere and some of it was ripped up. "RJ?"

"RJ!" Theo tried as he walked over to RJ's over turned chair and picked up some fur. "I don't care how sick someone is, it's not an excuse to not pick up after yourself."

"Theo, use your eyes, does this look like someone who just left a mess? This place is trashed." Allie said just as the buzzer went off.

"We can deal with this later. Come on." Casey said and they ran for the exit and down to the harbor just as a grey werewolf with bright golden eyes clawed through some barrels sending them flying. Upon spotting them it let out a vicious snarling growl.

"What is that?" Theo asked.

"Half man half wolf." Casey said.

"It's a werewolf." Allie breathed out as they all took out their morphers and transformed as they charged the wolf who let out a large howl.

"Theo!" Casey called out when the blue ranger was flipped to his back. The wolf burst through some more barrels to get to them attacking again.

Allie was having a hard time with it as it seemed every time she moved in for an attack he avoided it then went after one of the other rangers. He was ignoring her which really pissed her off making her attack harder, but it was always the same he'd block then avoid.

"Come on." Allie growled out.

The wolf attacked Theo and Casey then ran up on top of a large metal crate then jumped down striking Theo down who quickly recovered chasing the wolf up some wood plank stairs. The wolf pounced again then ran along the container striking Casey. Allie jumped on top of one of the crate stacks hoping to attack from above when Theo ran to help, and was thrown into the crates making them topple the ground along with herself.

Allie's scream was cut short by her sudden stop when she was caught. She peeked open an eye expecting one of the guys to be holding her, but instead she found herself in the arms of the wolf which was staring down at her breathing hard.

She let out a startled yip as she scrambled out of his arms. She started to attack rapidly, but all he did was block until he managed to grab hold of her hands. Once again she found herself locked in his gaze.

Shaking her head she jumped in the air slamming her feet into his chest pushing him back, but fell to the ground, shaken by the wolfs actions. The wolf had stumbled back a bit a hand to its chest still starring at her. Allie scrambled back as the wolf approached until she had backed up against a crate.

She froze as the wolf crouched down reaching out to touch her mask where he cheek was then moved down to her neck in a caressing manor. She was stuck, unable to move an inch her breath completely stopped. His claws had barely glided over her when the wolf was hit back by Theo and Casey.

"Get away from her." Casey called out as they double kicked the wolf away. The wolf fell to the ground, but recovered quickly growing at the red and blue ranger. The wolf man gave Allie one last look then turned and fled.

"Why did he run off like that?" Theo questioned they ran over to Allie and taking Casey's offered hand, was pulled up to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Casey questioned.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." Allie answered with a nod.

"Oh good just the power rangers I've been looking for." Porcupine said as he walked over to them getting their attention.

"Hold it right there spikey." Casey said as they faced him and then the fight began.

Kicks jabs, punches, and hits were all exchanged in flurry movements from both sides. They jumped from crate to crate and all over the place continuing their fight, but it seemed every other hit was one of the rangers getting slammed into a crate.

It really got bad when the monster started to perform a spinning attack striking them multiple times as he spun around them until they fell to the ground.

"I'm getting tired of this." Casey snapped.

"Well, what's our next move?" Allie questioned. She may have be a master now, but she made sure straight away that she still saw Casey as the leader of the group despite her rank.

"I'm back." Lily said as she came in on her motorcycle jumping through the air then jumping off of the cycle kicking the porcupine back into some metal boxes bringing them all crashing down then landed back on her cycle coming to a screeching stop.

"Whoah." Casey said.

"That's better." Theo said as they ran over to Lily.

"My point." Lily said getting off of her motorcycle and taking off her helmet.

"Lil." Allie called out.

"Looked like you guys could use a little help." Lily said.

"You think?" Theo replied.

"Jungle beast spirit unleashed." Lily said placing her shades on and transforming. "This is me."

"Welcome back Lily." Casey said.

"Yeah." Theo agreed.

"Missed you like you wouldn't believe." Allie added.

"Jungle master mode!" Lily said forming her claw booster and transforming into her master mode. "Spirit of the Cheetah, full fury." Lily called out. "Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Then she turned to the others. "Guys I'm sorry."

"Think we should forgive her?" Casey asked Allie.

"Well…" Allie looked to Theo.

"You bet." Theo said.

"Thanks, now let's get him." Lily said as the other flanked her.

"We're with you." They said. "Jungle Master Mode!"

They quickly transformed and ran at the porcupine.

"You're going down." The porcupine said as he started his spike barrage which they deflected with their weapons.

Casey and Theo jumped in performing a double strike and Allie followed through with a slash of her broadsword. Then Lily ran up using the boys as a spring board.

"Hey you." Lily said then struck hard sending him to the ground with a smoking chest. Then they rushed him firing their boosters.

"Combine." They yelled together as they struck sending him to the ground.

"Had enough spikey!" Lily asked.

"You kidding, you just made me mad." He replied and grew.

"Let's show him guys." Lily said.

"Animal spirits unite!" They all said together. "Jungle master mega zord!"

"Calling on the Spirit of the Vulpes." Allie formed her zord and jumped in. "Legendary Vulpes Fighter Mode!"

Her zord transformed into a sleek warrior with her tail of fire blazing behind her with her sword in hand.

"Spirit of the elephant!" Lily said.

"Combine." They said together.

The quill attack was tried again, but the spinning mace blocked all of them and then Allie shot forward striking the porcupine back.

"Try and stop this." Porcupine said and performed his spin attack.

"Jungle Mace Engage." The said together then threw the mace striking the porcupine back.

"Vulpes Fire Inferno!" Allie sent out a wave of pink fire from her sword enveloping the monster.

"No this shouldn't be happening." The porcupine said before it was dusted.

"Game over."

-0-

Allie was pacing the loft well after the others had fallen asleep wearing her pajamas which consisted of black and pink plaid pants and a black shirt with a pink cartoon fox on it. RJ hadn't come back and something was wrong with him. Something he wasn't telling them, something he wasn't telling her and that was worrying her. Ever since he'd gotten back from being captured he'd been different.

Allie let out a frustrated sigh as she looked up at the full moon rising and shining through the sky light. Something was wrong with him; she could feel it in her spirit. Sighing in annoyance to herself she walked over and plopped down into his chair not even caring about his dislike of others sitting in it. It wasn't long before she fell asleep not noticing the pair of golden eyes that starred down at her through the sky light.


	11. Chapter 11

"Heads up coming through." Lily said as she walked into the restaurant and straight into spilled flour.

"Hey, whoah." Fran called out from where she was sweeping up the flour.

"Sorry." Lily said as she stepped out of shoes and out of the flour.

"It's ok." Fran said.

"Step in the flour?" Allie asked as she passed Lily setting some drinks down at a table.

"Yeah." Lily looked down at her bare feet, smiling gratefully when Allie took one of the heavy pizzas she was carrying. "You to?"

"Yeah." Allie nodded both of them giggling then Allie turned worried as she helped Lily deliver the pizzas. "Have you seen RJ?"

"Not today no." Lily shook her head. "Why, is something wrong?"

"I don't know, this is the third morning that I opened the place up again when he didn't show." Allie said as Theo confronted a customer in dress code violation.

"Whoah." Theo said walking up to the barefoot man. "No shirt no shoes no pizza."

"Well they don't have shoes." The man pointed to Lily and Allie.

"Lily, Allie." Theo called out.

"Yeah." The girls said turning to face him.

"Put on some shoes." He said shaking his head. Allie and Lily looked down then nodded going off to grab some shoes.

"I'll grab us some shoes." Allie said as she started up the stairs.

"Thanks." Lily replied as she filled some more drinks.

"You see." Theo said and pointed to a sign on the register. "No shirt no shoes no…"

He trailed off as the door opened and RJ stepped in, his clothes torn to shreds and a complete mess. He looked from the customer to Theo then rushed by to the kitchen and to the loft.

"You call that a shirt." The man said.

"Sit wherever you like." Theo replied and walked away.

"Oh thank heavens." Fran said as she saw RJ come in. "This is the third morning in a row that you didn't show up and Allie was opening on her own and…"

"Breath Fran." RJ said. "It's burning."

"What is?" Fran asked and RJ reached taking the top of her head in his hand and turning it to the oven. Fran let out an annoyed sound and ran for the oven as RJ continued up stairs just as Allie was coming to the head with two pair of shoes in hand.

"RJ?" Allie gasped as she looked over his torn clothes. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing, can you help Fran with the pizzas?" RJ said rushing past her giving her a quick peck on the cheek as he did his hand ghosting over her neck making her shiver. "Thanks sweetheart, be back soon."

Allie looked from him to Fran then back, but upon her mind registering the amount of smoke coming out of the oven she rushed down to Fran helping her take the pizzas out.

"I think they're ok." Allie said as she waved away the smoke. "Let's get them out to the customers then I need to go check on RJ."

"Yeah, what's up with him?" Fran asked.

"Wish I knew." Allie replied shaking her head.

"But you guys are like a couple now, shouldn't you know everything about each other?" Fran asked ever the romantic.

"We've only been a couple for about a week now. Divulgence takes time, this isn't some Disney movie." Allie laughed shaking her head as they took the pizzas out then came back. She also was avoiding the subject of the intense kiss they had shared. Neither of them seemed to want to talk about it. "He won't talk to me about whatever it is what leads me to believe he's protecting me and the rangers…which gives me an idea."

"What?" Fran asked as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Fran, you've known him for well over a year, think you can talk to him?" Allie asked. "I think what he needs right now is a friend whose not a ranger."

"I don't…" Fran trailed off when Allie looked at her with her Fox kit look. "Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Best Fran ever!" Allie said as she hugged Fran.

"What are friends for?" Fran brushed her off with a smile before she started up the stairs.

-0-

RJ was throwing some things into a pack when Fran came down the stairs and walked over to him.

"RJ." Fran said cheerfully that faded when she saw what he was doing. "Are you going somewhere?" RJ didn't answer looking down away from Fran. "Hey, I've been coming to Jungle Karma for over a year and I've seen you on good days and I was even here when the whole kitchen caught fire so…"

"Yeah, bummer, but I invented the smoked and crispy combo." RJ replied in a fake cheerful voice.

"Yeah…please…tell me what's going on." Fran said in concern.

"It's my animal spirit." RJ started reluctantly. "Ever since Dai Shi attacked me I can't control my animal form."

"Your animal form?" Fran said in confusion. "Well couldn't the rangers help?"

"No, but they'd try which means they wouldn't focus on Dai Shi." RJ replied and started to walk away. "I just need some distance just until I'm back in balance until trust me until then I'm a major hazmat around here."

"But what about Allie?" Fran questioned making RJ hesitate.

He didn't want to tell Fran that Allie was part of the reason he was leaving because that kiss he had attacked her with he hadn't meant to do, the wolf had taken over and was marking her as his mat. If he told Allie what he had been doing he would have scared her.

"She'll understand." RJ said sounding more sure than he actually was then quickly left the loft before Fran could question him again.

-0-

"He did what!?" Allie snapped as she ran her hands through her hair while pacing the kitchen.

"That's what he told me." Fran said as she watched Allie.

"That idiot, this is so much more dangerous than what he told you." Allie ground out as her worry grew with the thought of losing RJ to the wolf. "When I find him…"

Suddenly her morpher went off and the other rangers ran in.

"Trouble, down town." Theo said as they ran up to the loft.

"Oh no…" Allie said sharing a panicked look with Fran as she darted up the stairs after the others.

They changed into the uniforms then jumped out of the loft. The transformed as they ran down town where the source of the trouble was and spotted a monkey monster fighting with RJ.

"Vulpes Strike!" Allie called out sending a blast of pink electric energy that combined with Casey's motorcycles blasts shooting the monkey back away from RJ.

"RJ!" Casey called out as he slid down the stairs with his bike, Allie on the back.

"You ok?" Allie asked as she jumped off and ran over kneeling next to him placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Me? Yeah." RJ replied covering one of her hands with his as the monkey recovered.

"I'll get you." The monkey ran at RJ and Allie, but Theo and Lily jumped over them fighting him back.

"Try not to run off." Allie said patting him on the shoulder as she and Casey rushed the monkey along with the others.

The monkey knocked each of them to the ground in various kicks and punches then it ran past them attacking RJ again delivering a punch to RJ's wounded arm. RJ fell to his knees screaming in pain then transformed into the wolf right before their eyes.

"Oh no." Allie breathed out.

"What?!" Theo gasped.

"No way." Casey said.

"No." Lily said.

"RJ, oh man." Casey said.

"He's the werewolf." Theo asked rhetorically.

"He's the wolf we fought before." Casey said.

"It's his animal spirit, it's out of control." Allie said shaking her head.

RJ let out a howl then rushed forward batting aside the monkey and making for the rangers.

"Looks like I got some help. Banana break!" The Monkey said then took off as RJ kicked and punched each of the rangers back, but when he came to Allie he froze his paw raised in the air.

"RJ, listen to me ok? You can fight this. You're stronger than this." Allie tried, but the rangers took the opportunity to pen him against a wall.

"RJ stop." Lily called out as he struggled in their grasp then managed to strike each of them away.

"RJ!" Allie called out and placing a hand to her morpher de-transformed.

"Allie, what are you doing?!" Casey snapped as he struggled to get up, but Allie ignored him and slowly approached RJ who was panting hard starring at her, not even blinking.

"It's ok." Allie said keeping eye contact as she walked up to him stopping a hands breath away, her hands raised up hovering, but not touching him. "I'm here for you RJ, you can do this, you can take control back."

RJ tensed in pain and then letting out another howl and transformed back into his human form falling forward only to be caught by Allie and lowered to the ground. He looked from her to the others breathing hard.

-0-

"The animal form is too strong for the human spirit. If I stay on that form for too long and that fur doesn't go away." RJ told them as he sat reclined in his chair Allie setting on the arm rest wiping his forehead with a damp rag.

"You mean you'd be stuck as a werewolf." Theo said.

"Exactamundo." RJ replied.

"Then we have got to find a way to get you back into control." Casey said.

"Well unless you can crawl into my head this is one mess only I can undo." RJ replied. "But until then, I'm a danger you've got to steer clear of."

"Yeah, cause that worked out so well the last time." Allie snapped with a sharp look.

"Allie…"RJ started as he starred up at her trying to get her to understand.

"No, we care about you and we will not abandon you, I won't abandon you. So you can push all you want, but I'm not moving." Allie said her sharp look softening into one of deep concern. "You would do the same if our positions were reversed."

RJ started to open his mouth to argue, but the buzzer went off and the monkey appeared on the screens.

"Allie stay with RJ, Lily, Theo, and I will…" Casey started, but Fran cut him off.

"I'll stay with RJ, you guys are going to need all of the help you can get." Fran said.

"No, it's too dangerous for you Fran. I'll stay Lily, Theo, and Casey are more than capable of handling the cheap chimp." Allie said.

"She's right; it's not too safe to leave you on your own." Casey said to RJ and Fran. "Let's go."

"I'll go take care of the restaurant." Fran said as they rangers left and went down to the kitchen.

"Thanks Fran." Allie called out then heard a crash behind her. She saw that RJ had reached for a glass of water, but dropped it. He was really struggling. Allie ran over picking the glass which had luckily stayed intact. "I'll go get you some more."

"Thanks." RJ nodded leaning back in his chair as Allie rushed to refill the glass. When she came back RJ was gone.

"RJ? RJ!" Allie called out worried that he had left again, but a growl behind her told her different. She whirled around to see RJ standing on the upper landing of the loft growling down at her and the glass slipped from her hands shattering on impact. "Well crap."

RJ growled as he followed her with his eyes as she moved back slowly.

"I'm not afraid of you RJ." Allie said trying to keep cool then promptly tripped to the floor and started to crawl backwards. Just because he hadn't hurt her before didn't mean he wouldn't now as he lost control of his spirit even more. "This isn't you, you are the kindest person I know. It's what first attracted me to you. Your spirit, the way that you are so uniquely you, is why I care about you and I know you care about me to and the rangers and Fran. We're a family and you'd never hurt your family."

RJ growled loudly as he jumped over the railing and pinned her to the ground. He snarled in her face and raised his paw about to strike her making her yip as she flinched back screwing her eyes shut, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see that once again he had stopped short of harming her, his paw hovering before her. Slowly Allie raised her hand placing it in his entwining her fingers with his claws as her other hand hesitantly reached up cupping the side of his face surprising her when he leaned into the touch with a small whine.

"RJ, come back to me. I love you." Allie breathed out stroking his cheek and before her eyes RJ transformed into his human form. He stayed where he was for a moment, breathing hard in shock, looking down out his human form.

"It's gone, I'm back." RJ said as he stood up pulling Allie up with him then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Well maybe next time you have a problem you'll run to your family instead of away from them." Allie said snuggling into his embrace.

"You really are a master," RJ said pulling back as he starred down into her eyes. Suddenly, his own eyes widened. "Did you say you loved me!?"

"I…well…I… yes." Allie finally stuttered out blushing like mad. RJ's face lit up in a large grin before he ducked down kissing her with all of his heart. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close as her hands wrapped around his neck. Finally they pulled apart their foreheads resting against each other.

"I love you to." RJ said softly gazing into her eyes which lit up as she smiled then she let out a gasp.

"The rangers, I have to go to them." Allie said as she pulled back.

"Not without me." RJ said as he took her hand and led her up the stairs hesitating for a moment when he led her over to his cabinet. He opened the cabinet and took out a wooden box. When he opened it a purple light shown from the inside and Allie's eyes widened.

-0-

When they arrived at the battle things were not going well for the rangers at all.

"Hey!" RJ called out as Allie ran to the fallen rangers, already transformed. "Spirit of the wolf!"

RJ's wolf leapt out striking down the monkey.

"You guys ok?" Allie checked them over.

"What's RJ doing?" Casey asked.

"Saving the day." Allie replied.

"Maybe I can give you the challenge you're looking for." RJ took his morpher out and slammed it on his wrist then started to move through his kata.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed." RJ called out and transformed. "With the Courage of the Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"RJ you're a ranger?!" Lily said in shock as she and the rangers stood up with Allie's help.

"The Wolf Ranger." Allie said proudly.

"Another Ranger?!" The Monkey said. "Rinshi! Attack!"

The Rinshi hoped at RJ who growled and shot forward flying through the air right into the middle of the Rinshi and started using elbow and knee jabs to take down the foot soldiers. He made his way on top of a car then jumped down his knees enveloped in a purple light before they struck down more Rinshi.

"Who's next?" RJ called out and a Rinshi jumped for him, but RJ easily took him down and went for the rest. The he activated his morpher again. "Alright time for some extra wolf power."

He sent a blast of purple energy taking out the rest of the Rinshi with an impressive explosion. Then the Monkey went in for the attack. The monkey managed to avoid most of his attacks until RJ pulled out a reverse flip kick and beat him back.

"Come and get me." The Monkey said jumping into a fenced in area. RJ wasted no time on following leaping over the fence his elbows lit up in purple light that slammed right into the monkey.

The Monkey tried to kick RJ, but he caught it and threw the monkey back over the fence following up with a knee jab.

"Oh I'm not finished yet." RJ said and opened his morpher again. "Morpher!" He sent a loop of energy that blasted the monkey down and out. "Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" He closed his morpher. "Monkey out of business."

"Awesome." Lily said as she and the others ran up.

"Talk about a master." Theo commented.

"Not bad for your first morph." Casey said slapping him on the back.

"That was amazing," Allie said as RJ wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close to his side.

"Oh you liked that." RJ said giving Casey a nudge.

"Hey." Casey said as he stumbled back a bit and everyone laughed, but then the monkey shot up into the air growing large making them all jerk back.

"This monkey doesn't know when to quit." RJ said as they looked up at it.

"Thanks RJ, but we'll take it from here." Casey said.

"Animal Spirits Unite!" They called out together. "Jungle Pride Super Megazord!"

The Monkey was on them in an instant pushing them to the ground and landing on top. He grabbed the Cheetah leg bending it back.

"Hey! Let go!" Lily snapped, but the Monkey started to hit the leg causing sparks to fly.

Then the monkey hoisted them up grabbing their arm and bending it at an odd angle causing them more pain. He then blasted the cheetah foot with an energy blast from his mouth making the zord start to faze as well as causing great pain to Lily.

"Lily!" Casey called out as he and Allie caught her between them before she hit the ground.

"She's been hit hard." Allie said holding Lily up.

"Now to finish you off." The Monkey said as he raised his hand to strike them. "What?!"

"RJ." Theo called out as they watched as the wolf zord sprung toward the monkey.

"It's got to be." Casey said.

"Rangers, hang on." RJ called out then pounced on the monkey biting him in the arm.

The monkey screamed in pain shaking RJ off who flew through the air landing on the side of a building then leaped back at the monkey spinning wildly as he struck the primate multiple times.

"Down boy!" The Monkey called out before he fell to the ground.

"RJ." Allie cheered right before Lily let out another scream of pain causing Allie to wrap her arm around her holding her close. "Hold on Lily."

"Wolf Spirit combine!" RJ shouted using his morpher and took over the cheetah leg position.

"RJ I could sure you some help." Lily breathed out.

"Don't worry Lily, the wolf has got you covered." RJ replied. "Let's go." Allie gave Lily one more comforting squeeze before she stood with the others ready to attack the monkey. "Theo, Casey, Allie, ready?"

"Ready." They replied.

"Animal Spirits Unite." They all said together and began to attack leading with the wolf zord, delivering multiple devastating kicks followed by a spin kick.

"Come on." RJ said and they leapt through the air slamming another wolf kick into the monkey making him fall. "Ready to finish this?"

"Yeah." They replied and the tail of the wolf came off relocating to the wolf's mouth. "Spin Fury." They performed another spin kick that sent the tail flying like a boomerang right into the monkey slashing across him four times before it returned to the zord. The monkey turned to stone which shattered as soon as they stomped their wolf foot down. "Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

-0-

"Hey, where are RJ and Allie?" Casey asked as he and the other rangers came into the kitchen finding Fran there.

"They went upstairs." Fran replied and the rangers nodded going up the stairs.

There was a snarling growl that made them all pause with startled gasps before hurrying up the rest of the way Fran following. The loft was once again torn to shreds and a horrible mess. Casey bent over and picked up a large bone from the floor showing it to the others, they ran over to the railing looking down into the lower part of the loft following the sound of growls.

"RJ? Allie?" Theo called out and from behind the TVs a dog stepped out pillow in mouth.

"Oh no." Casey said as they saw the dog who whimpered upon seeing them.

"RJ," Fran called out as they all ran down the stairs. "He's in the animal form forever."

"What are we going to tell Allie?" Lily asked worriedly. No one saw as Allie and RJ entered the loft hand in hand looking at the rangers and Fran curiously.

"What are they doing?" Allie whispered to RJ who shrugged in response.

"Uh don't worry RJ, I'll brush you every day." Casey said as they all kneeled around the dog.

"And you can have all of the pizza you want." Fran said as she rubbed the dogs face.

"And a flea bath once a month." Theo said as he held up his hands blowing them off.

"Uh, ex-nay on the flea bath, but the pizza and getting brushed every day, that sounds great." RJ said alerting the rangers and Fran to his and Allie's presence.

"Come on Nicky, it is definitely time for you to go home." Allie said with a laugh as she and RJ came down the stairs surveying the damage. "We've just been dog sitting."

"And not very well by the looks." RJ commented then looked to Allie. "How about a walk through the park and then we take her home?"

"Sounds good to me." Allie replied. Grabbing a leash he hooked up Nicky then took Allie's hand. "Catch you later guys."

"Bye." The others called out as they left.

-0-

"So…why did you kiss me like that? I mean I've never been kissed like that, well that's not surprising since you were my first kiss, but that kiss was…" Allie couldn't explain it as they walked hand in hand through the park having dropped Nicky off with her owner. RJ's face turned bright red at the sudden question.

"Allie, I'm going to need you to trust me on this one. I will tell you one day, but right now…" RJ trailed off uncomfortably.

"I trust you RJ and I can wait." Allie assured him with a smile.

"Thanks love." RJ said kissing the top of her head. "I was your first kiss?"

"Yeah, I was very picky when it came to potential boyfriends. You were the first to measure up to my ideal guy and then some." Allie answered with a grin as RJ held his head up a little higher like he always did when he was proud of something.

"Hey Allie." RJ said.

"Yeah?" Allie looked up at his grinning face.

"Race you to the swings." He challenged.

"You're on." Allie said right before they took off laughing the whole way.


	12. Chapter 12

Allie circled RJ along with Theo and Lily, all of them tensed and ready to spring. Lily went first attacking RJ followed by Theo then Allie, but RJ was quick blocking their blows and sending out his own. Theo went down first with an open palm hit to the shoulder leaving Allie and Lily against RJ.

"Didn't I tell you guy's three o clock?" Casey said as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, but RJ changed it to two." Theo said as he took a swig of his water bottle. "No one told you?"

"No." Casey answered looking miffed as he watched Allie and Lily facing off against RJ. RJ caught Lily's arm and pushed her back to the ground leaving him and Allie.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." RJ said with a smirk.

"Who said I needed you to?" Allie said launching into a rapid attack, but in the end she found herself starring up at RJ from the mat. "This proves nothing."

"Hey guys, I was thinking we could do some weapons practice." Casey said as RJ helped Allie up.

"Uh…we already did weapons." Lily said.

"I thought that we could get in on some one on one sparring." RJ interjected.

"Sounds cool." Allie said cheerfully.

"Good." RJ said as everyone gathered around him except for Casey who was more reluctant to join them.

The continued to fight free for all everyone against everyone until the buzzer went off stopping them.

"Looks like it's time for a little on the job training." RJ said as they walked over to the vines and swung out of the loft.

-0-

Once again down town was a battle ground full of screaming people running away from the armored bad guys. The rangers arrived already transformed facing off the robot guards.

"Let's show these two who they're dealing with." Casey said and led the attack the others following.

The feline rangers took on the black shadow warrior while RJ and Allie handled the white shadow warrior. Allie would get in hits while RJ blocked the warriors staff limiting its movements. The warrior fell back and fired bolts of energy at them making them flip backwards over a car to avoid the strikes, landing in a crouched position.

The warrior rushed them slashing with his staff, but hitting a car instead. RJ ducked around him to the right going high as Allie ducked around him coming in low both of their fists lit up in their spirit energy striking the warrior back into the car.

RJ used the car as a jumping point and came down hard leading with his knee lit up in purple light as Allie performed a standing kick channeling her energy into her foot. The two hits sent the warrior into the air and up to the second level where he landed just as the other rangers were blasted back into some concrete ruble.

"Those guys are strong." Theo said as they stood up.

"Casey, what should we do?" Lily asked.

"Well uh…we should…uh…" Casey struggled.

"What?" Theo asked.

"We should do what?" Lily demanded.

"We should…" Casey looked up when RJ placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's attack in sync." RJ said taking over. "Theo go left, Lily go right, Casey from the front, Allie from the back. I'll do an aerial. Go!"

"Wait." Casey called out as the other sprang into action.

RJ leapt into the air drawing their attention as Lily and Theo ran in locking weapons with the two warriors as Allie came in from behind her fists glowing.

"Wolf Beam!" RJ fired.

"Vulpes Strike!" Allie slammed her power into the backs of the warriors at the same time RJ's wolf beam hit the front of them.

"Look out!" Casey said as he ran for the warriors while the others ducked out of the way getting knocked off his feet by the blast. The warriors disappeared slamming their staffs on the ground as RJ landed in front of where they had been.

"Viola." RJ said cheerfully.

"What now Wolf Master?" Theo questioned as he Allie and Lily ran up to him.

"Now, do more training, come on let's go." RJ replied simply making the blue and yellow rangers cheer as they ran off RJ following. "Practice makes…"

"Yeah." Casey bit out as he passed.

"What's up with him?" RJ questioned looking to Allie who shrugged unknowingly.

-0-

"Alright now, give it your best; I don't want any sore losers." RJ said as he stood in front of the rangers in the middle of a field. The rangers all shot him some looks before they pulled out their morphers.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed." They all transformed and took their stances red, blue, yellow, and fox rangers all drawing their original weapons before attacking. RJ moved through them avoiding their attacks before settling on Lily.

"Jungle Bo." Lily called out as they fought until Lily fell.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo called out attacking.

"Jungle Chucks!" Casey joined in, but RJ took them both out.

"My turn." Allie said launching herself in the air performing a bicycle kick, but he blocked every kick until she was forced to flip backwards. "Jungle Chain!"

RJ grabbed the chain and yanked her forward past him and sent her rolling over to the others. They regrouped and attacked at once only to be beat back again.

"Claw Cannon!" The rangers called out.

"Vulpes Master Blade!" Allie formed her sword.

"Let's see what that new morpher can do." Theo called out.

"Ready RJ?" Allie asked her sword resting along her shoulders behind her head.

"Wolf Morpher." RJ activated his morpher. "All set."

"Full charged." Theo and Lily said.

"Fire!" Casey said shooting the cannon.

"Vulpes Fire Inferno!" Allie called out slashing her sword nine rapid times sending the energy at RJ combining it with the claw cannon fire.

"Beam Blast!" RJ fired and the three powers met exploding midair making them all de-transform.

"You guys ok?" RJ asked as he walked over to the fallen rangers.

"I'm ok." Allie said taking RJ's offered hand and standing to her feet.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Lily commented as Casey walked by grabbing his bag.

"What went wrong? I thought you adjusted your morpher." Theo said.

"It wasn't my morpher that was to strong; one of your animal spirits wasn't up to strength." RJ said looking to Casey who glared back until he turned and walked away. "I just don't get what's up with him."

"Oh." Allie said in realization as Theo and Lily followed Casey, she and RJ bringing up the rear.

"Oh? Oh what?" RJ asked looking down at her.

"Leadership doubts." Allie answered. "That's why Casey's so miffed. His teacher who's a master becomes a fellow ranger and now he doubts himself."

"That makes sense." RJ nodded.

"Yeah, I do that from time to time." Allie rolled her eyes.

"I know, you're extremely smart." RJ said wrapping his arm around her waist pulling her close and kissing her forehead making her smile up at him.

"Charmer." Allie said.

-0-

"RJ." Fran called out as she walked into the loft. "I think there is a leak in the sink, we're almost out of pizza dough, and I have a new idea for a pizza…"

"Fran breathe." Allie said as she and RJ walked up the stairs to her.

"Sink, dough, pizza, got it." RJ said then looked toward the noise of a basketball hitting the back board but missing the hoop as Casey played. Theo and Lily walked in looking over to Casey before RJ called out to them. "Theo, Lily, why don't you two and Allie help Fran?"

Theo and Lily nodded rushing to the kitchen after Fran Allie hesitating to share a quick kiss with RJ.

"Good luck." Allie said pecking him again before following the others.

"Thanks sweetheart." RJ replied watching her go before turning back and walking down to Casey who chucked the ball at the hoop missing again. "You know they never go in when you're angry."

"I'm not angry, I'm just…" Casey trailed off in frustration.

"Just what?" RJ asked, but Casey didn't answer. "Come on man, just what?"

"When we first came to Ocean Bluff I felt that I was so far behind Theo and Lily, and when Allie showed up I felt even more behind, but I worked hard and you helped me. I became team leader and then you join us and take over and I feel like a cub again." Casey said then took another missing shot.

"Maybe I got a bit excited about being a ranger." RJ allowed. "But the Tiger leads this team, not the Wolf."

Casey looked away from him right before the alarm went off bringing the other rangers back into the loft.

"They're back." Theo said as they ran downstairs gathering around the TV's to see the shadow warriors terrorizing the people.

"Let go guys." Allie said.

"You guys go ahead; Casey and I will catch up." RJ said.

"See, you're calling the shots now." Casey snapped as the others ran off. Casey threw the ball hard hitting the backboard while glaring at RJ.

-0-

"Looks like our old friends are back." Theo said as they flipped in front of the shadow warriors.

"Come on." Lily called drawing her Bo, as Theo took out his Tonfa's and Allie her chain dart.

"Let's take them out!" Allie called out as they ran for the warriors.

Lily and Theo faced off against one of the warriors each as Allie went between helping each as much as she could then they were all blasted back. The warriors didn't relent continuing the attack forcing them back up. Lily and Theo were hit back so hard that they de-morphed as they hit the ground leaving Allie on her own.

"You are defeated." One of the warriors said as Allie stood in front of them breathing hard.

"Not while I'm here." Allie said as she started to attack the two warriors. "Fox Strike Spiral!"

Allie spun trying to take out the warriors with a pink electric tornado, but the blocked her and struck her back with a duel hit. She rolled along the ground until she stopped in front of Lily and Theo de-morphing as well.

The warriors advanced on them as Allie struggled to a crouching position making sure to stay in front of Theo and Lily. They fired their weapons point blank at the rangers, but then Casey ran in front of them.

"Casey!" Allie snapped.

"Catch." RJ said throwing a TV dish which Casey used to reflect back at the warriors blasting him back.

"Thanks Casey." Theo said as he and the others stood up and RJ joined them.

"That was a close one." Allie said running a hand through her hair as the warriors recovered. "Back to work guys."

"Ready?" RJ said.

"Ready." The others echoed.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed." They said together and transformed.

"With the Strength of the Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of the Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Agility of the Fox! Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!"

"With the Courage of the Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"Spirits of the jungle, Power Rangers jungle fury!" They said together then attacked.

Theo, Lily, and Allie teamed up against the black warrior as Casey and RJ took on the white warrior using their master's weapons.

"Not so fast." Lily said wrapping her chain around the warriors weapon and pulling it away. "I'll take that."

"Our turn." Theo said as he and Allie charged the warrior, Allie using her sticks to block as Theo struck with his fans. They then fell back regrouping.

"I think some Master Mode would be appropriate." Allie said to the others.

"Jungle Master Mode." Theo and Lily transformed.

"Vulpes Master Blade." Allie formed her sword and the rangers rushed forward using their jets sending the warrior down as the same time RJ and Casey took their warrior down.

"It's payback time." Casey said as they all came together. "RJ we'll fire the claw cannon while you and Allie combine it with you wolf beam and kitsune fire."

"Sounds like a plan." RJ said.

"Claw Cannon, Charge!" Casey Theo and Lily called out forming the cannon.

"Powered by animal Spirits." Casey said.

"Wolf Beam Charge." RJ activated his morpher.

"Vulpes Master Blade, Charge!" Allie ran her hand along the rings making them light up with power.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

"Fire!" They all said together striking down the warriors only for them to grow.

"Uh oh, this game just got a little uneven." RJ said as they all looked up.

"Animal Spirits Unite as one." The rangers called out. "Jungle master mega zord!"

"Calling on the Spirit of the Fox." Allie formed her zord and jumped in. "Legendary Vulpes Fighter Mode!"

A blast from the warrior sent both zords tumbling back, Allie who had tried to stop it taking the brunt of the hit.

"Wolf Zord, Spin Fury." RJ's zord attacked, but was pushed back. "There's only one way we can defeat these guys." RJ got back up. "Wolf, Tiger, Jaguar." The other spirit animals formed to the rangers amazement. "Allie, with me?"

"Always." Allie said joining the zord.

The wolf and Jaguar becoming the feet, the tiger the main body and arms as Allie took on the breast plate.

"Animal Spirits Unite." RJ and Allie said together. "Vulpes Wolf Pride Mega-zord."

"This is awesome, I was getting kind of lonely in my one zord." Allie commented as she looked over to RJ.

"We're going to make a great team." RJ said as they got ready to fight. "Let's see how they cope with two mega-zords."

"Animal spirits unite as one, jungle fury." The feline rangers attacked.

"Spin Fury, launch." RJ and Allie said together sending out the boomerang which blazed purple and pink as it shot out. Both warriors fell at their attacks.

-0-

"Ready to try my special dessert?" Fran asked the rangers as they sat around the table. All their issues had been worked out and they were ready for anything.

"Sure am." Lily said.

"You bet Fran." Theo said.

"Okay why not?" Casey replied as Fran walked out of the kitchen door carrying a platter.

"My secret ingredients are chocolate and…"she set the tray on the table. "Anchovies."

"I'm not eating that." Lily denied. It looked far from appetizing.

"No." Theo inched away.

"Oh come on." Fran pouted. "Please? How about we all just try one…deal?"

"Deal." Casey agreed. "Let's check it out."

He took one and dipped it in the chocolate.

"If you can eat one, I guess I can too." Theo grabbed his.

"Life should not be a journey to the grave with the intention of arriving safely in an attractive and well preserved body, but rather to skid in sideways, body thoroughly used up, totally worn out, screaming WOO HOO, what a ride." Allie said picking one of the fish up and dipping it into the chocolate.

"Well said love, and I like a healthy sense of adventure." RJ stated as Lily grabbed hers. RJ took two. "Make mine a double."

Each bravely took a bite. But it didn't last long. The taste was absolutely horrible to them.

"Well?" Fran urged. The three young employees spit out the fish into the napkins. "That bad huh?"

"Never again." Allie breathed out as she wiped her tongue off with a napkin.

"Hey." Casey realized something. "Fran, the deal was we all try one."

He stood with Theo and Lily following.

"Would you like one anchovy or two?" Theo smirked.

"You got to taste one." Lily agreed.

Fran ran out with the employees dangling fish and following her. RJ stayed at the table and ate some more. He actually found the combination alright.

"Really?" Allie raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's interesting." He shrugged making Allie giggle.


	13. Chapter 13

The day had started off well as it had so many time before. Casey, Lily, and Theo were having a free for all basketball game while Allie and RJ watched from his chair where Allie was comfortably snuggled up against his side. They had been talking of the movie they had decided to go see together the night before when the alarm went off. Now they were another monster down town in zord form.

"Let's take him down." Allie said as she and RJ used the Vulpes Wolf Pride mega-zord to double team the monster with the Master mega-zord. Suddenly a gold light came into the cockpit and went straight into RJ making him call out.

"What was that?" RJ gasped then started to growl.

"RJ, are you ok?" Allie looked at him in concern. "Oh no."

"RJ Allie is everything ok?" Theo asked over the comm then suddenly RJ and Allie's Zord attacked them.

"Not so much!" Allie called out as she struggled for control of the zord at the same time she was fighting RJ in his wolf form.

"Did we just get blindsided by our own teammates?" Casey snapped as they fell as their zord did under the attack.

"It must have been a mistake." Theo said.

"He does know which ones the bad guy right?" Lily questioned.

"Guys!" Allie called out as she locked arms with RJ.

"Allie, are you ok?" Casey asked.

"RJ's changed again, I can't control the zord." Allie yelped as she dodged RJ's attacks. He let out a howl and charged the rangers.

"RJ, we're your friends." Casey tried, but a devastating blow sent them all flying out of their zords.

Allie lay on the ground under some rubble starring up at the sky in a bit of a shocked daze.

"Allie." RJ ran over to her after he pulled himself out from under some debris. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?" Allie asked as RJ pulled her up from the ground.

"I don't know, I thought I had control." RJ shook his head then they heard the calls for help coupled with the sound of buzzing.

"Over here." Allie said as they walked over to a large chunk of concrete.

"Help me, I'm stuck." Flit called out as RJ moved the concrete away from him and Allie pulled him out gently holding him in her hands. "Thank you, thank you, you saved me."

"Poor thing, are you ok?" Allie said in concern.

"Hey, you're Camille's little motor mouth." RJ said before Flit let out a terrified scream.

"A ranger, two rangers, help me." Flit called out.

"Muffle the mike, we just saved you, we're not going to hurt you." RJ said as Allie sat him down.

"You're not?" Flit questioned.

"It's you and Camille that want to hurt people, not us." Allie replied as she and RJ stood up starting to walk away.

"You must think that because I'm always with Camille that I must be like Camille." Flit said as he followed them. "But I'm not, I'm more like you than I am like her."

"Right." RJ said disbelievingly.

"You both saved my life, don't you see, our fates are tied together. How can I repay you friends?" Flit questioned.

"Listen we're not buying what you're selling, we're not even browsing so got back to Camille and Dai Shi and leave us alone." RJ said as he took Allie's hand and pulled her along. Allie glanced over her shoulder at Flit who looked away sadly as he flew away.

-0-

"I was so sure that I had control of my animal form." RJ said as he and the rangers walked back into the loft. "If we don't fix this I could put all our lives at risk."

"You can't morph, not until we figure this out." Theo said as Casey started to walk away then threw his basketball hitting flit down from the air.

"Got it." Casey said picking Flit up by a wing.

"Ow, that hurts." Flit yelped. "Put me down, leave me alone, that's my wing."

"You've got five seconds to tell us why you were spying." Casey said.

"Me a spy? No no, I was just following my new friends." Flit said.

"What friends?" Casey questioned.

"I think he means us." RJ said as he and Allie walked over. "And the names are RJ and Allie and we're not your friends little fly dude."

"Casey, stop holding him like that, you'll hurt his wing doing that." Allie said taking Flit from him holding him in her hands completely ignoring what RJ said.

"But you…" Flit stuttered out.

"We kind of pulled him out from under some concrete." RJ explained.

"Yes you saved my life." Flit said.

"So you saved his life and now he thinks your friends." Lily said as she and Theo walked over to the others. "Oh I think that is so sweet."

"Of course he's being sweet so we'll let him go." Theo argued.

"Which we can't do because he heard us, he knows RJ can't morph, he'll tell Camille…" Casey was cut off by Flit.

"No I won't, honestly. If I had another chance I'd rid myself of that loathsome Chameleon once and for all." Flit said bitterly.

"Loathsome?" Lily echoed. "That's such a big word for such a cute little fly."

"I'm not really a fly any more than my friend RJ is a werewolf." Flit said.

"What are you talking about?" Allie asked.

"I was a human just like you, but centuries ago I was battling Camille when she suddenly cast ancient larva dust over me, changing me into a fly." Flit explained. "Ever since the day she cursed me I've been a fly kept prisoner within Camille's yucky stomach."

All of the rangers made groused out sounds at the end of Flit's story.

"I guess you really know her inside and out." Casey commented.

"Poor little guy, maybe we can help break Camille's curse." Allie said looking to the others.

"Well my new friend better get rid of that evil spirit fast or there's going to be big trouble." Flit said as he took off into the air.

"What evil spirit?" Allie asked.

"Grizzaka sent an evil spirit into him, made his animal spirit go haywire." Flit told them.

"That's great, then you didn't lose control…RJ." Theo said and they all turned to the wolf master who had transformed into a werewolf when they weren't looking.

"Oh no." Casey said as the wolf approached growling as it did.

"Look out." Theo said as the wolf attacked and they all dodged. They all grabbed hold of him to keep him from moving.

"RJ, snap out of it." Allie called out, but unlike last time it didn't seem like he had any hesitation about attacking her. He shook them all of sending them to the ground, but Lily recovered grabbing him again. "Don't hurt him!"

They all re-grouped trying to pin him down with no luck.

"Oh this is worse than I thought." Flit moaned as RJ fought the rangers off then made a run for it out the tunnel with a howl.

"RJ." Allie called out.

"Let's go." Casey said as they followed him.

"Hey, hey wait for me." Flit called out.

-0-

RJ raced down the straight through traffic not even pausing.

"RJ stop!" Casey called out as they raced through the cars that had come to a screeching stop when RJ had darted out in front of them.

"He went this way!" Allie said as they turned just as their morphers went off. "Not now."

"Yeah Fran." Casey said as he placed his glasses on.

"That over grown fish has shown up again, he seems pretty un-happy." Fran told him.

"We're on it." Casey said taking the glasses off.

"When it rains it pours." Lily commented.

"I'll go after RJ, you three have bigger fish to fry." Allie said.

"Are you sure?" Casey questioned.

"Yeah, I got this." Allie nodded. "Go."

"Be careful." Theo said before he and the others ran off.

"Come one Flit, we have a friend to go save." Allie said to the fly.

"Friend? But I thought…" Flit started.

"I believe in the benefit of the doubt and second chances." Allie replied then they saw the people screaming as they ran away from RJ. "Come on fly boy." Allie and Flit ran, or flew in Flit's case, after RJ as fast as they could. "RJ!"

-0-

Allie chased RJ down a sidewalk past tables and chairs people screaming as they ran. Suddenly RJ came to a stop as Flit sent out some sonic power that hit him allowing Allie to catch up and grab him. RJ threw her back and they started to fight.

"RJ, love, it's me." Allie called out as she managed to get him into an arm lock from behind.

"Hold him steady." Flit called out.

"What are you going to do?" Allie asked as she struggled to hold on to RJ.

"You'll see, hold him." Flit said as he used his power again to get into RJ's mind. "Come on RJ, do whatever it takes, pull out all the stops. You can't afford to lose."

"Flit, what's going on?" Allie questioned.

"He's fighting his animal form for dominance." Flit told her.

"Come on RJ, you can do it." Allie said as she ground her teeth tightening her grip.

"If you don't get out of your animal form pretty darn fast, you are going to be stuck as a werewolf forever." Flit told him.

The wolf broke free from Allie and they started to fight again before Allie was able to flip him, pinning him down on the ground so that she was straddling him holding both of his arms down.

"Flit, whatever you're doing, do it faster." Allie called out as Flit re-doubled his efforts.

"Oh my, this isn't working." Flit said then thought of something. "Wait you animal spirit isn't your enemy, it's Grizzaka's evil spirit, of course, that's what you need to fight. RJ your wolf spirit is a part of you, it's what makes you a master, but an evil spirit has deceived you to believe that your spirit is out of control. Join with the wolf, give the evil spirit no place to hide."

Suddenly RJ changed back to human right before Allie's eye and sitting up when the gold evil spirit came out, disappearing.

"RJ." Allie said in relief as she hugged him close. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Yeah, me to." RJ said as he hugged her back. "And a nice way to come back."

Allie blushed when she realized the position she was in quickly scrambling off of his lap.

"Sorry." Allie mumbled.

"I'm not complaining." RJ teased making Allie blush even harder as she shot him a look.

"Oh, I don't feel so good." Flit said then fell to the table in front of them.

"Flit, are you ok?" RJ said as he and Allie rushed over, RJ gently picking him up.

"Just a little woozy, you?" Flit questioned.

"I'm great thanks to you." RJ replied.

"Thank you Flit." Allie said smiling gratefully.

"Then we're friends?" Flit asked.

"Exactamundo." RJ nodded.

"We need to go now, the rangers need our help." Allie said then looked to Flit in concern. "Will you be ok?"

"I will." Flit nodded.

"Be safe Flit." RJ said as he sat him back down and the rangers ran off.

-0-

"Rinshi, crush them." The Barracuda monster said as the Rinshi formed bearing down on the rangers. Suddenly RJ and Allie flipped through the air landing in front of them.

"With the Agility of the Fox, Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"RJ, you're back." Lily said in relief.

"Indeed I am my flea bitten days are over." RJ replied.

"Which is great because that dip was getting expensive." Allie teased rushing into battle before RJ could reply. RJ followed her and they cut through the Rinshi with ease, fighting together as one.

"I think we should help out." Casey said as he stood to his feet.

"Yeah." Lily and Theo said.

"Strike rider!" Casey formed his bike shooting down the Rinshi and using the attack mode.

He jumped of the bike and really started to cut down the Rinshi in his jungle master mode joined by Theo and Lily. RJ used a powered kick while Allie used her sword to strike down the rest of the Rinshi that surrounded them.

"Three rangers weren't enough and neither are five." Barracuda said as he ran at them firing his guns, but performing a series of flips maneuvered through the blasts avoiding them. RJ jumped into the air landing a double kick enveloped in purple energy as Allie sliced up with her sword enveloped in pink energy blasting him back. They started a close quarters attack forcing him back.

"Let's see how you handle this. Wolf Morpher!" RJ readied his morpher.

"Vulpes Master Sword, Charge!" Allie called out forming her sword.

"Ready!" RJ formed a spinning disc of purple energy.

"Vulpes Fire Inferno!" Allie yelled slashing her sword nine rapid times, their powers joining together before they struck Barracuda causing him to fall in an explosion.

"Jungle Fury Power Rangers." RJ and Allie said together.

"That fish is fried." RJ said in triumph.

"Deep fried." Allie added.

"Welcome back RJ." Lily said as she and the others ran over.

"Thanks guys." RJ replied.

"Yeah." Casey said then the monster grew.

"You want a super-sized fight, you got it." RJ said flipping open his morpher. "Spirit of the wolf, calling on the animal spirits wolf tiger jaguar."

"Calling on the Spirit of the Fox." Allie formed her zord and jumped in.

"Spirits unite!" RJ and Allie said together as their zord formed. "Vulpes Wolf Pride Mega-Zord."

"Ready to rip. If you want to change your mind, now the time." RJ said as he and Allie got ready to fight.

RJ and Allie used mainly kicks to beat of Barracuda at first making him fall back, but then Barracuda fired his guns blasting them back to the ground.

"Behold the mighty spirit of the Barracuda spirit." Barracuda said as he readied to fire again, but the Master zord blocked the attack.

"Alright, let's give this guy a taste of his own medicine." Theo said.

"Master Zord Fury fists." The rangers said together as they started to beat the water back as they advanced then struck the monster back.

"Spin Fire Fury!" RJ and Allie said together and sent the boomerang at Barracuda hitting him hard, destroying him.

-0-

"Flit." Allie called out as they ran over to where the fly had fallen to the ground.

"Hey little buzz buddy." RJ said as he picked Flit up. "You ok?"

"This is all part of Camille's curse over me, I can't be out of her stomach to long or I fade away." Flit told them.

"We got to get him back to Camille." Theo said.

"Are you crazy? He's not like them." Lily said.

"They might hurt him." Allie said in concern.

"RJ, Allie it's ok, I have no choice. Maybe someday I hope we'll team up again." Flit told them.

"It'd be an honor." RJ said as Allie nodded then suddenly Camille's tongue shot out grabbing Flit and pulling him back to her.

"Picking on a poor defenseless fly, now that's scrapping the bottom of the barrel." Camille sneered as the rangers tensed up.

"Please don't swat me, I wasn't doing anything, only talking." Flit begged.

"I'm not going not going to hurt you my little flittery fly." Camille said then disappeared.

"Take care Flit." RJ said.

-0-

"Do you think Flit will be ok?" Allie asked RJ as she snuggled against him on his chair while he was flipping through channels on the TV. Work had just ended and they were relaxing before heading off to their bedrooms.

"I don't know, but I hope he will." RJ said pulling her closer resting his cheek on the top of her head then they heard the loud crash from the kitchen. The rushed down to the kitchen to find everyone covered in flour except for Casey all of them bearing down on a fly that was on Casey's nose.

RJ walked down quickly and snatched the fly from the air before the others could attack Casey in order to get to the fly.

"Good job guys." RJ said.

"A little over kill though." Allie commented as she looked them and the kitchen over.

"Come on little fella, restaurants closed." RJ said as he and Allie took the fly out of the kitchen.

"They really need to get over Flit." Theo said then Allie stuck her head back in.

"By the way, this." Allie pointed around the kitchen. "I'm not helping to clean." Then she smiled brightly. "Night, night!"

Allie heard the rangers and Fran groan as she walked out of the restaurant joining RJ in the courtyard where he was sitting on a table top starring up at the sky. She sat down next to him falling into a comfortable silence as RJ wrapped his arm around her waist and Allie laid his head on his shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

PRJF 20

A tall blonde haired, blue eyed man walked off a boat, his backpack slung over a shoulder. He was wearing jeans and a gray pinstriped shirt. He looked at a piece of paper before folding it up. He was on a mission.

-0-

Smirking, the man walked into the busy Jungle Karma Pizza pizzeria. He set his backpack down on the floor. With a stern look, he walked over to the register and stopped in front of Lily, clearing his throat.

"Inspector Fuller, health department," he introduced. He quickly flashed his ID. "We've had some complaints."

He walked towards the kitchen. In the kitchen, the rest of the employees were working. Lily was following the inspector into the kitchen.

"Guys." Lily spoke. "This is inspector Fuller from the health department."

"My my my." He shook his head, his hands behind his back. "This is gonna be ugly. You'd better get the owner. These counters are filthy. Let's get this cleaned pronto."

He sniffed a tomato then placed one down on the pizza board.

"These should be fresh." Casey stated.

The inspector smashed the fruit with a rolling pin, splattering it everywhere. He took a lick of the mess that landed on the board.

"You are right." he agreed. He moved towards the fridge. "Let's check out this milk here. And this cheese...smells bad."

"It's not the only thing that smells around here." Allie said to herself as she walked into the kitchen from the loft having heard most of the conversation. Lily rushed by her on the way up to the loft to get RJ. "You're not the usual inspector you must be replacing George."

"That's right ma'am, from now on I'll be the health inspector here." The man said sternly then noticed the raised eyebrow on Allie's face. "There is no George."

"Correct, so start explaining before I start dialing for the police." Allie said with a dark look.

"It was a joke." The man started as he held up his hands in surrender just as RJ came down stairs.

"Whoa whoa whoa," RJ cried having been informed by Lily about the inspector. "What's going on here? We just had an inspection last…" That's when RJ recognized the man. "Dominic?" RJ smiled in question. Dom smiled in return. "Dom! I should've known." The two men shared a hug as the others frowned in confusion. "Hey, this is my old buddy from Pai Zhuq. Dominic, this is Casey, Fran, Theo, Lily, and Allie."

"Hey, gotcha." Dom said after RJ introduced them all.

"Hey come on upstairs man." RJ led his friend to the loft. "Where you been? Last I heard you were wandering the world like a nomad."

"Well…" Dom started.

"Oh and you gotta hear about Dai Shi." RJ continued as they disappeared from sight.

"Dai Shi." Dom echoed.

-0-

"So how long can you stay?" RJ wondered as he and Dom hung out in the loft.

"Only a day or two." Dom answered. "Too much time in one place and I get antsy."

The Rangers were by the counter in the loft, listening in.

"Well then we can catch up more later." RJ stated. "Right now, we've got work to do."

Three of the four employees moved to work Allie remaining where she was.

"Well I could help out if you want." Dom offered. "Yeah I'd love to make pizzas."

"Sure." Casey agreed. "I can find you a job."

They all disappeared leaving RJ and Allie in the loft alone. RJ came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder.

"So what do you think of Dom?" RJ asked placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"I think he's a lot of fun." Allie answered with a grin. "He's going to drive the rangers crazy though."

"More than likely." RJ said as he nuzzled against her neck making her shiver as his lips ghosted over the mark on her neck. It had become a small thin crescent moon like scar that RJ still wasn't ready to explain to her, she was thinking about asking Master Gale about it.

"What is this?" Dom questioned in a sing song voice causing the two masters to jolt in surprise. "I knew it, the way you saved her name for last, the look, the way you said it, you got yourself a girlfriend." Dom smiled teasingly. "Well I will let you get back to what you were doing and Allie I will be vetting you later."

"Looking forward to it." Allie nodded as Dom gave them one last grin before he dashed back downstairs. "Looks like the rangers won't be the only one he dives crazy." Allie commented as RJ let his head fall back to her shoulder and she reached up running her fingers through his hair. "Don't you have groceries to pick up?"

"I don't want to move." RJ replied leaning into her touch.

"Come on love, work before pleasure." Allie said as she stood up starting to walk away, but RJ pulled her back into a searing kiss.

"Love you." RJ mumbled against her lips.

"I love you to." Allie said as they separated and went back downstairs.

-0-

"I'll inspect when you're finished." Casey handed Dom a scraper. They looked under the table to find all sorts of gum stuck to it.

"You want me to scrape gum?" he frowned.

"Well I'm cleaning toilets, so…" Casey before he stood to go do his job as Dom started scraping. Casey set his hat and sunglasses on the counter by Fran, who was folding towels. Dom waited until Casey was gone to take a seat at the counter.

"So did you go to Pai Zhuq too?" he asked.

"Oh, me?" Fran blinked. "Oh no. I've hardly left Ocean Bluff. The only places I have been to have been in books."

"Books?" he raised an eyebrow. He shifted the towels slightly towards the edge, knocking Casey's hat and morpher into the trash. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Fran nodded. "Why, is that weird?"

"I always have a book with me," Dom sighed as he pulled one out of his pocket. "When I'm alone, they're kind of like my friends. Here. 'The Pirate Skeleton.' Arrr, why don't you give it a read matey, or you be a scurvy dog?"

"Oh, that's a good one." Allie said as she walked over joining them.

"You've read it?" Fran questioned.

"Yep, you will love it to pieces." Allie told her.

"So you and RJ huh?" Dom questioned.

"Yep." Allie said meeting his stare. "You got a problem with that?"

"That depends, favorite food?" Dom questioned.

"Pizza." Allie answered.

"Movie?"

"Harvey."

"Book?"

"Tarzan."

A few more questions later Dom nodded in satisfaction.

"I approve." Dom said.

"I'm so relieved." Allie rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"You really care about him." Dom said seriously.

"More than anything." Allie replied just as seriously.

"She really does, they're practically inseparable." Fran teased Allie who smiled with a small blush.

"So who wants to hear RJ academy stories?" Dom asked.

"Me!" Allie and Fran said together and before long Dom had them gasping for breath then Allie's morpher went off cutting the fun short.

"Oh, got to go, catch you later." Allie said and rushed out of the restaurant.

Fran and Dom were talking some more after Allie had left as Casey walked in going over to a table.

"Dominic." Casey called as he inspected the table. Dom was still talking to Fran. Jackie had disappeared to who knows where. "You missed a few…hundred. And have you guys seen my sunglasses?"

He was interrupted when he heard them beeping. The red ranger looked into the trash bin and pulled the objects out.

"Oh sorry I…" Dom started.

"How long have these been in the trash?" Casey demanded, cutting off the blonde.

"Um I don't know." Dom replied. "I could wash them." Casey ran out before he gave an answer. "What's up?"

"Well there's trouble." Fran motioned. "Oh forget about the gum. Go!"

Dom took off his apron and left.

-0-

"Don't tell me you started the party without me?" Allie said as she flew through the air bringing her sword down on the monster forcing it away from the rangers.

"Allie, good to see you." Lily said as they struggled up.

"Where's Casey?" Theo asked.

"I thought he was here already." Allie replied.

"Did you really think that would work on me." Crocavile snapped as he rushed forward to attack again. Allie slashed her sward, but he blocked with the shields he carried on his arms. Then he punched her back followed by the others.

"Stay focused guys that is one vile crocodile." RJ said as they stood up.

"I'm here now guys." Casey said as he ran over to them.

"Where were you?" Theo questioned as Casey helped the blue and yellow ranger up.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed." Casey said and transformed. "The odds just changed buddy."

The rangers attacked to together. They used the stair railing to launch some of their attacks until RJ, Casey, and Allie were thrown of the stairs then Theo and Lily were struck down.

The monster approached them as the struggled to stand ready to attack, but then Dom grabbed the crocodile from behind stopping him.

"Dom, get out of there." RJ called out.

"Don't mess around." Casey said.

The Crocodile broke Doms hold on him and started to attack, but Dom used a car to his advantage.

"Over here." Dom said then ducked through the car. "Wrong way, over here now."

"Come back here." Crocovile snapped as he tried to grab Dom when he rolled over the top of the car. Crocavile grabbed him throwing him against the car just as a skateboarder went by behind them. The crocodile went to strike Dom who ducked out of the way the car getting hit instead sending it at the skater.

"Look out!" Casey called out as he pushed the skater out of the way. "You alright?"

"Yeah." The skater ran away as the crocodile left as well.

"Dom are you ok?" RJ asked as he and the rangers rushed over to him.

"Never better." He replied. "You should have told me you guys were power rangers."

"Sorry I was late." Casey said as he came over. "I got held up."

"Wow, I can feel the glare through the visor." Allie mumbled.

-0-

"How could you not hear us call?" Theo wondered as all the rangers walked into the loft.

"Dominic knocked them in the trash," Casey added for his case. "It's not my fault."

"All right dudes, cool your jets," RJ ordered. "It's all water under the bridge. Let's just concentrate on the real enemy here, shall we?"

"I want to join you." Dom spoke up, causing them all to turn to him. "Help you fight Dai Shi. Master Mao told me I'd find my path when I least expected it. And man… I didn't expect any of this. I feel like…live I've wandered in the dark for six years and today the sunlight finally hit my face."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Casey voiced his opinion.

"Everything's a big game to you." Theo agreed with his leader. "Someone would get hurt."

"Please." Dom begged. "Give me a chance."

Casey and Theo walked away first. The girls were hesitant.

"You guys." Lily called. She followed them. Allie and RJ remained behind.

"You can't join the team…" RJ sighed.

"I know," Dom interrupted. "Unless they want me to." He thought for a moment. "So I'll make them want me."

"I'll help you." Allie said looking to him and RJ shot her a proud smile. "Put in a few good words here and there."

"So I have your vote to be on the team?" Dom said with a smile.

"Of course, after all the stories you shared with me about RJ how can I not?" Allie said with a smile and RJ's smile turned worried.

"Wait! What stories?" RJ asked making Dom and Allie smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Allie teased as she walked away.

"What stories?" RJ demanded from Dom who just laughed.

-0-

"Checks on two and four, water on seven." Dom said as he breezed through the restaurant.

"The guys all over it." Theo commented as Dom walked by.

"Yeah, he's doing a good job." Allie nodded as she placed money into the register then followed Casey into the kitchen.

"Batter up." Dom through some dough and Fran hit it making Casey and Allie duck out of the way.

"Wow, what inning is it?" Allie joked to break the tense mood that Casey's annoyed look caused getting a small smile from Fran and Dom.

"Fill theses pepper shakers." Casey said tensely.

"Consider it done." Dom said as Casey left. Once he was gone Allie really started to laugh as did Fran and Dom.

"You guys try not to have to much more fun, I don't think RJ can foot the bill." Allie said with a smile as she looked around the dough on the walls.

"Yes ma'am." Dom saluted.

"At ease." Allie said without missing a beat then walked back out of the kitchen.

"You shouldn't encourage him." Casey said.

"And you should take the stick out." Allie replied as she handed a receipt to some customers.

"He's just a big irresponsible kid." Casey shot back.

"And you're a stuffy old grandpa, which is weird considering the flour fight Theo said he found you and Lily in." Allie countered. "Now stop seeing the bad in him and open your mind to the good."

Allie turned on her heal grabbing some of the checks and going to their tables, soon after Dom came out as well carrying the pepper shakers and setting the on the tables.

"You know I don't know why everyone complains about the lunch rush." Dom said as he walked over to Lily and Allie.

"Usually because we have to rush out to save the day and Fran is on her own." Allie replied with a shrug. Suddenly the customers were standing from their tables fanning their mouths like they were on fire.

"Water on the double." Theo ordered and Lily rushed off to grab some followed by Allie. They were raising the kitchen when Casey came in grabbing a jar on the counter.

"I said pepper, not hot Chili pepper." Casey snapped at Dom.

"Cool it Casey, it was an accident, could have happened to anyone like Theo with the salt in the parmesan shakers." Allie rolled her eyes as the rangers walked past Dom, Casey shooting him a glare. "When did you guys become such sticks in the mud?"

-0-

Allie was sitting across from RJ as he worked on his latest project handing him tools and putting her finger in places to hold down wires and such.

"And hold." RJ said as he connected three wires that Allie held together so he could fuse them. "Thank you love."

"No problem." Allie replied.

Dom was standing nearby snacking on something out of a big bowl while Theo and Lily sparred.

"That's good balance." Dom said as Theo and Lily paused with their weapons locked. "But here let me show you something. When you strike like this rotate you hand like this. More power." Dom showed Lily then turned to Theo. "And when you shift from side to side loosen your fingers. You are going to see a big difference."

"Thanks." Lily said and she and Theo started to spar again, but their weapons flew out of their hands. Lily's bo almost hit Casey up in the loft kitchen and a Tonfa flew between Allie and RJ hitting the fan and bouncing off causing Allie to fall backwards, chair and all.

"I couldn't hold it." Lily said as RJ ran over to help Allie up.

"There was grease on them." Theo said as he looked down at his hands. Dom looked down at the food he was eating in realization.

-0-

"This really is a great book." Fran said holding the book that Dom had given her earlier.

"Yeah, got me through many a boring rainy day along with some other choice literature." Allie said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"So he made his decision and decided to leave." Allie heard RJ finish saying as she entered the kitchen, with Fran.

"Dominic left?" Allie frowned.

"It's for the best, right?" Casey hoped. "We gave it a try, it didn't work."

"Did you?" Allie questioned.

"Did you really…try?" Fran pressed. "So he jokes around. I kind of liked it."

"Me to." Lily said.

"Me three." Allie added.

"Did you ever give him a chance to show you what he was really made of?" Fran added. "Even once?" Then the phone rang and she answered it turning away from them. "Jungle Karma. Yeah I'm sorry. I will get those pizzas to you right away."

She hung up the phone and turned back to the rangers. She grabbed the pizza delivery case and stormed out with Allie.

"Go." Lily urged Casey.

-0-

"Look." Fran pointed to a man sitting on a bench by the docks. Casey pulled the jeep to a stop in the area. "There's Dominic."

Fran and Allie got out quickly walking over to him.

"Hey." Casey called. "Where are you going?"

"You hurt my feelings Dom, left without a goodbye." Allie said as they sat on the bench behind Dominic and on either side of him and he turned to them.

"I didn't think anyone noticed." Dom scoffed.

"Of course we noticed." Fran piped in. "Okay well me and Allie noticed." The girls shifted to the bench he was on. "When I first came to the pizza parlor, I was kind of lost. But then they opened their hearts and the parlor became my purpose. Well, for the time being anyway."

"I wonder if I'll ever find my purpose," Dom muttered.

"You will." Allie said confidently. "Like Master Mao told me when he gave me the Vulpes Master Sword, 'The path is laid before your feet, all you have to do is start walking and your destiny will meet you along the journey."

"Just don't quit looking." Fran advised.

"Bye Dom." the two girls got up and walked back toward the jeep.

He turned back and looked after them. They were heading under a sign that was being lifted up. They stopped walking when they heard the wire snap. Allie grabbed Fran, but there was no time to push her away. She covered Fran with her body hoping her spirit would take the brunt of the damage.

"Fran, Allie!" Dom called out. "Rhino Power!"

Suddenly an arm pulled them close Fran stuck between Dom and Allie. Dom used his Rhino power to cut a circle in the sign. It fell around them and they were unharmed when he let go.

"You ok?" he asked the two as Casey ran over.

"We are." Fran answered. "Thanks to you."

"Yeah, we owe you one." Allie breathed out placing a hand over her heart.

"Hey Casey." Dom greeted as they moved away from the sign.

"Dominic." The red ranger returned. "Wow. I made a mistake. I'm sorry… you know, for thinking you were just a goof-off. I mean, you are a goof off, but uh, you're also a lot more. You've got the rhino spirit and the ranger spirit. And I think you should join us."

The morphers beeped.

"Yeah?" Allie answered. She heard the reply. "We're on it." She turned to Dom with a smirk. "You ready?"

-0-

"Strike rider high speed." Casey said as he charged in on his bike. "Attack mode go."

He shot past Crocovile hitting him hard then he ran over and joined the other along with Dom and Allie.

"You guys miss us?" Casey questioned.

"Dominic, I thought you left." Lily said.

"I almost left." Dom told her.

"Well right now you better step aside." Theo said.

"Hey, give him a chance, you're in for a surprise." Casey said and placed a hand on Dom shoulder. "Right Dominic?"

"I think it's time for your gift RJ." Allie said.

"Right, this will ranger up you Rhino spirit." RJ said as he stepped up to Dom handing him a bracelet.

"Thanks." Dom said. "Rhino Morpher, initiate." The bracelet changed into a bladed gauntlet. "Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed." Dom transformed into the white Rhino ranger. "With the power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

The rangers cheered in amazement at their newest ranger.

"A new ranger." Camille sneered. "Rinshi!"

"Bring it on." Dom said and started to attack the Rinshi with ease cutting through them with his morpher then blasting them away. He also showed his great strength as he moved on to more. "Your turn. Rhino Morpher Stampede!"

"Nice work."

"Amazing."

"Good job Dom."

"Now try me ranger." Crocovile said.

"Any time Crocovile, you think your fist is tough, bet you never met a rhino before." Dom said as he held up his morpher.

"That Croc has met his match." RJ said as they watched the two go at it.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked.

"The Rhino spirit is one of the toughest spirits there is and Dominic knows how to use every bit of it." RJ explained as Dom engaged the Croc in battle.

"Whoah." Allie said as Dom raised Crocovile over his head with one arm.

"Let's go for a ride." Dom blasted the Croc into the air. "Rhino blade."

Dom cut through the Croc then charged up his morpher.

"Rhino Blade, Super Slash!" Dom fired at the Croc blowing him up. "Later gator."

"Now that's Rhino power, welcome to the team." Casey said.

-0-

"Okay." Casey nodded as they all watched Dom walk around serving tables, the newest member of their team. "So he has a certain charm."

"And business is up since he started." Lily added.

"I've had time to catch up on my reality shows." RJ agreed.

"Reality shows or making out time with Allie." Lily said in a sing song voice making the masters blush.

It was no secret that recently during one of their more romantic meetings in the loft when they thought no one was around Theo had walked in and refused to talk about it. Lily had tried to get the details, but Allie refused only reassuring Lily that she was not the kind of girl who gave it away before marriage.

"Subject change." Theo said, his face as red as the masters.

"Something you wanted me to get." Dom placed a small gift wrapped box on the counter in front of Casey, smirking "But it took me a while."

"What is it?" Casey took the box. Dom went to serve a table as Casey opened it. He dumped the contents in his hand, revealing a giant, multicolored gumball to the others. "The gum? Ugh! Dom!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning," Lily greeted rangers as they tiredly came into the loft. She and Casey were working on breakfast.

"Is that what this ungodly hour is?" Allie said running a hand through her hair and pulling the sleeves of her long sleeved black shirt with pink stars down. She had on a pair of jeans and no shoes showing off her fuzzy pink socks with purple spots.

"Thanks." Allie and Dom thanked when Dom sat down and took the cups of juice Casey offered them. Allie took hers and went down to sit next to RJ who was meditating. She sat down next to RJ who placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning love." RJ said making Allie smile.

"Now it's a good morning." Allie said and joined him in meditating hoping that because she just got up she'd be able to stay awake without music.

"Last night." Dom began. "I dreamt of Master Mao."

"Master Mao?" Theo sat up from where he was reading.

"What did he say?" Lily wondered.

"It was more like a memory of the day I left Pai Zhuq." Dom recalled. "He gave me a control dagger."

"A what dagger?" Casey frowned.

"A control dagger." Dom repeated. "It's an ancient blade about, yea big." he showed the size using his hands. "All he said was, 'Someday, it'll help guide you on your path.'"

"I thought that was just a legend." Allie commented to RJ.

"Maybe it's not just a legend." RJ thought.

"What's not just a legend?" Dom asked as he looked between the wolf and fox ranger, who were meditating on the training mats.

"The dagger." RJ stood up pulling Allie with him. "It controls the Rhino Nexus. You see, in the jungle of spirits there's this massive tree and at the top, the powers of the rhino. And without the dagger, no one gets through."

"But if you have the dagger, you're sweet. You go straight in. That's the legend anyway." Allie finished up with a shrug.

"And I possess the spirit of the Rhino." Dom realized. "So unlocking the power of the rhino is my destiny."

"So…" Theo bit his lip. "Where is the dagger?"

"Oh don't worry," Dom assured. "I keep it in a very, very safe place. I'll be back."

"Maybe I'll go with you." Theo said following Dom out.

"Oh that should be interesting." Allie commented.

"How so?" Lily asked as Allie and RJ took their seats at the counter.

"Those two are like yin and yang." Allie shrugged. "Seeing the two of them work together, it's going to be show to be sure."

"So what are we going to do today?" Casey questioned then the alarm went off.

"I'm going to say battle evil." RJ replied as they ran down to the TV's to see what was going on. They saw a bird man jumping around the city causing mayhem at an incredible rate of speed.

"It's an Ostrich." Lily said.

"It needs to be stopped." Allie said and they all ran grabbing their vines and swinging out of the loft.

-0-

They transformed as they ran and came up to the Ostrich monster.

"Stop!" Casey ordered and the monster came to a screeching stop turning to them.

"One two three four…where are the other rangers?" Whirnado demanded.

"Four enough against you!" Lily snapped.

"I'll destroy you first then I'll find your friends." Whirnado threatened then he attacked.

Casey and Allie led the attack Whirnado flying between them taking out Lily and RJ who were behind them. Casey and Allie started to fight, but were struck back as well. RJ and Lily tried again with the same outcome. They all started to fight together, but they were making no progress.

"Theo!" Allie called into her morpher.

"Yeah?" Theo replied.

"We got some trouble down town." Allie said dodging another attack. "You got the dagger?"

"We've got the dagger and we're on our way." Theo replied.

"Sweet." Allie said then got back to the fight. They were taking a beating when suddenly Camille joined the fight going after Lily.

"You're time is up ranger, we have the control dagger." Camille said as she locked with Lily.

"If you had it you'd be at the nexus." Lily replied.

"Dai Shi is on his way now." Camille said.

"Liar, the dagger is safe and sound." Lily said.

"Safe and sound with one of your buddies, thanks for the tip. Thanks." Camille reasoned and slashed Lily across the chest then made a run for it.

"Lily! Are you ok?" Allie said as she ran over and helped the yellow ranger up.

"Yeah, but Camille is going after the dagger." Lily said.

"We have to deal with this now, Dom and Theo can handle themselves." Allie said and they joined the fight again, but they were soon blasted back to the ground.

"I can't believe my eyes." Whirnado said. "I'm about to beat the rangers."

"No." Lily gasped out.

"Theo." Casey said putting his hand to the side of his helmet.

"Yeah Casey?" Theo replied.

"We need you guys." Casey said as they started to fight again.

"We'll be there as fast as we can." Theo replied.

"Come on is that all you got? My feathers aren't even ruffled." Whirnado taunted as he took them out with ease.

"This is getting monotonous." Allie ground out.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this dude." Casey said from the ground.

"I've been thinking about how he fight and I have an idea." Lily said to the others.

"Do tell." RJ prompted.

"We can't keep fighting him one at a time." Lily said.

"Yeah, we've got to join our power." RJ agreed.

"Yeah, there's no way he can handle us all at once." Casey said as they stood up.

"Get up and I knock them back down." Whinado taunted.

"Jungle Master Mode." Casey said, he and Lily transforming.

"Vulpes Master Blade, Charge!" Allie formed her sword. "Vulpes Fire Shock!"

"Wolf Beam." RJ activated his morpher and fired his power joining Allie's attack hitting the monster followed by Lily and Casey striking Whirnado with their claws.

"Powers unite!" They said together and rushed forward forming a diamond shaped attack striking Whirnado as they charged past him.

"Now it's good bye." RJ said and the Ostrich fell in a fiery explosion then he grew trying to stomp on them barely giving them time to roll away.

"We need the mega zord." Casey said.

"Without Theo." Lily said.

"Let's see what Allie and I can whip up." RJ said as he and Allie stepped forward. "Spirit of the wolf, calling on the animal spirits wolf tiger jaguar."

"Calling on the Spirit of the Fox." Allie formed her zord and jumped in.

"Spirits unite!" RJ and Allie said together as their zord formed. "Vulpes Wolf Pride Mega-Zord."

They rushed forward attack Whirnado. They exchanged various blows until a spinning kick from the monster kicked them to the ground.

"You're not so tough without your friends." Whirnado said as he moved to make another attack, but was stopped by the antelope zord attacking him.

"Yeah Theo!" Casey cheered.

"I'm on it guys." Theo said.

"Let's put them together." RJ said.

"Animal spirits unite!" Theo said as Casey and Lily cheered.

"Animal Spirits Unite!" Casey and Lily said forming their master zords and combining with Theo.

"Let's pluck some feathers." Allie said as they re-engaged the Ostrich in battle double teaming him, but the monster jumped into the air then came down hard with a double kick to each of the zords chests.

"Spin Fire Fury!" RJ and Allie said together and shot out their boomerang striking Whirnado.

"I'm out of here." Whirnado said trying to get away in the air.

"Spirit of the Bat!" The rangers called out and combined with the bat. "Jungle Master Mega-Zord."

"Let's take her up." Casey said as the followed the ostrich up.

"Spin Attack!" They struck down the Ostrich who landed on the ground bursting into flames.

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury." They all said together.

-0-

"Dom?" Theo called as he, RJ, Lily, Allie, and Casey walked into the loft. Theo and Dom had lost the dagger and the other two rangers ran into trouble while they fought. "Dom?" They didn't find him anywhere. "He must've run into trouble. Come on!"

-0-

"There he is!" Allie pointed to where Dom was fighting Camille.

"The control Dagger." Dom said as the dagger landed on the ground.

"It's mine!" Camille rushed for it.

"Spin Fury!" RJ fired.

"Vulpes Fire Shock!" Allie struck, their attacks combining striking Camille back allowing Dom to retrieve the dagger.

"Don't worry guys I still have it safe and sound." Dom said turning to the others. "I'll let you know if I need help."

"Oh yeah, you would have lost it." Casey snapped.

"And thank you very much, but I have everything under control." Dom said not noticing the tongue that wrapped around the dagger and pulling it away from him.

"Yes, why didn't you just gift wrap it for me Rhino Ranger." Camille taunted as she caught the dagger and got away.

"No!" Dom called out.

"Good to know you've got it all under control." Casey snapped.

"Hey, I didn't see you stopping her." Allie smacked Casey in the arm.

"She's going to take it straight to Dai Shi." Lily said then suddenly an earthquake struck ending almost as soon as it started.

"What was that?" Allie asked.

"Looks like we got more trouble." RJ said as they all rushed to the source.

"What is that?" Casey asked as a giant purple egg came out of the ground.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say an Ostrich egg." Allie said noticing they were in the place were they had defeated Whirnado then the egg cracked.

"Hello rangers." The new ostrich monster said.

"That's no Whirnado, that's a chick." Lily said.

"I'm more powerful, I have new weapons to." Whiricane said. "Want to see them or are you chicken?" Whiricane spread out his new wings and rushed at them hitting them hard. "Take two!"

RJ was the first to recover attacking the bird, but was struck down followed by Casey, Theo, and Lily. Allie charged forward attacking with her sword, but she two fell and was about to get hit again when Dom intervened.

"Get away from her." Dom snapped striking Whiricane back.

"Fire!" Whiricane fired his feathers as Dom who dodged them and returned fire. The other recovered rejoining the fight, but were forced back leaving Dom with the bird again.

"This bird brain can't handle my power." Dom said after a series of successful attacks. "Let's see what you think of this. Rhino Morpher Stampede."

Dom fired and hit the bird straight on causing him to fall to the ground.

"I think we should take the higher ground." Allie motioned up and the other nodded following her the rangers going into master mode.

"Heads up!" Casey called out.

"With the Strength of the Tiger!

"With the Speed of the Cheetah!

"With the Stealth of the Jaguar!

"With the Agility of the Fox!

"With the Courage of the Wolf!

"With the Power of the Rhino!

"Six animal spirits unite as one." Casey said.

"Power rangers jungle fury." They all said together then flipped down hitting Whiricane with a combined kick, rushing him when he was on the ground.

"Jungle Charge!" Casey called out as they all ran together avoiding Whiricane's attacks then they attacked one after the other except for Dom.

"Firing Jets." The rangers said together then Dom jumped over them.

"Rhino Morpher super blade attack." Dom called out then destroyed Whiricane. "That feather is dusted."

Then he grew.

"We'll take it from here." Casey said to Dom.

"Ok." Dom replied.

"Animal Spirits Unite." They said together forming their zords. "Jungle Master Mega-Zord."

They beat back Whiricane while RJ Dom and Allie watched form below.

"I'm not done." Whiricane said as he took off into the air performing a rapid attack. "You rangers get slower when you get bigger, but I get faster and smarter."

"Give it your best shot." Theo called out as Whiricane jumped through the air at them, but the mega zord caught his foot stopping him. "Got him."

"Round and round." Casey said as they began to spin.

"And round he goes." Lily added then they threw him making him roll along the ground.

"Nice move!" RJ said.

"Go rangers!" Dom cheered.

"Yeah, take him out!" Allie called out.

"Jungle Master Fury Fists!" The rangers said starting their final attack destroying Whiricane.

"Excellent." RJ said as he Dom and Allie hi five.

"Alright!" Allie said.

"Yes." Dom cheered.

-0-

"Dom wait." Casey caught up to the man in the loft. "Hey. I kind of wanted to say sorry, you know for coming down on you so hard. If Theo can lose the dagger I guess anyone can."

"There's only one reason to have the control dagger." RJ thought as he fell back into his chair pulling Allie down with him. The others crowded around them.

"To get the Rhino power." Theo stated.

"And you get that from the rhino nexus." Lily finished.

"Don't get too comfortable." RJ sighed to Allie who had snuggled against him. "Looks like we're going on a field trip."

"RJ." Dom spoke. "Master Mao said the dagger was to help me find my destiny… not Dai Shi's."

"They may be intertwined." Allie said before they left to get ready.


	16. Chapter 16

"Everybody ready?" RJ asked as they waited around the loft making sure they had everything. "Keep in mind, there are no good reasons why no one gets into the Nexus. They say there are hidden dangers, protectors, so keep your guard up." The team nodded. "All right. Let's do it. Today we're traveling first class."

They flew through the air at top speed in the jungle master mega zord with bat spirit making great time.

"All right guys," Casey sighed as they got near. "We're almost there."

"What was that?" Allie demanded when they were hit out of nowhere and a black blur past them.

"It's the overlords." Lily stated. "They passed us!"

"Aw man." Casey huffed. "They're heading for the Rhino Nexus too. We have to beat them there."

"Let's see if I can help us out a little." Allie said. "Calling on the Spirit of the Fox." Allie formed her zord and it attacked to the back of the mega zord. "Hold on tight."

"To what?" Theo questioned.

"Anything." Allie replied. "Fox Fire Jet Stream!"

A large jet of fire erupted from her zords tail propelling them even faster than before.

"Whoah." Everyone struggled to maintain their upright positions.

"This is incredible." Casey said as they zoomed through the air breaking the speed barriers.

"Look there it is." RJ called out upon spotting the Nexus.

"And there's Grizzaka." Dom added pointing out the giant over lord.

"Let's go say hi." Allie said as the zords fists powered up. They swooped down pounding Grizzaka back one hit after the other.

"Rangers." Grizzaka said as they landed in front of him.

"You're not getting the dagger Grizzaka, right guys?" Casey said.

"Right." The other echoed.

"They're getting away." Casey said looking to Dai Shi and Camille.

"Let's handle daddy bear then we can go after them." Allie said and the other nodded.

"I will tear the rangers apart with my bear claws." Grizzaka struck them. "You can't handle my power."

"We need extra power." Casey said.

"Calling on the spirit of the shark!" They called out together combining with the Shark zord.

"Shark zord combine." Casey called out and they attacked but Grizzaka blocked them.

"You don't scare me." Grizzaka said then blasted them back with his power forcing them all out of the zord and to de-morph.

-0-

"Everyone ok?" Allie asked as they all struggled to sit up.

"There's nowhere to hide." Grizzaka cackled as they appeared in front of the rangers. "This is your end."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Allie ground out trying to stand up.

"I will enjoy eliminating you." Grizzaka continued.

"Look!" Dom yelled as something underground came towards the overlords from the other side. The three turned to see what he saw.

"Sand Snakes!" Allie said as the three overlords were attacked and One by one they were each pulled down.

"We're running out of time." Dom stated standing up as did everyone else.

"That won't hold them for long." RJ agreed as they began running, Dom and Allie ahead of everybody else, when an explosion knocked the other four down, the two stopped. RJ motioned for them to keep going, so they did.

"Come on Dom." Allie said as they ran, they avoided the blasts sent to them.

"You have proven to be resilient." Carnisaur stated as the remaining rangers stood. "But I am the overlord who will finish the job"

"You've picked the wrong day to mess with us." Casey growled. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

-0-

Dom and Allie ran as fast as they could, speeding through the woods toward the Nexus.

"Stop." Jellica ordered the other two rangers. She stepped out in front of Dom and Allie, effectively blocking them from their path. "In order to reach the Nexus, you must get past me."

"Rhino Ranger!"

"Fox Ranger!"

Dom attacked first from the front and Allie attacked from the back.

"The Rhino Ranger." Jellica smirked. "Seems we both want the power form the nexus." She sent a blast at him. "But it won't matter because you won't be around anyway."

"Vulpes Master Blade!" Allie deflected it back at Jellica and blew her away.

"We're not done yet." Dom hissed.

"Vulpes Fire Shock!" Allie struck hard.

"Rhino Morpher Stampede." Dom fired, but both his were absorbed in her jelly form.

They went back to close quarter combat and Jellica shot her power at them again.

"Fire." Dom and Allie shot back, but she blocked the attack again then struck them both back with her staff.

"What's the matter rangers, giving up so soon?" Jellica taunted.

"You wish." Allie rushed again her sword raised followed by Dom and his morpher, but the results were the same. Jellica wrapped around them in her jelly form trapping them.

"This won't hurt a bit." Jellica said then released them as small explosions hit them sending them to the ground. They tried to get up but another volley of shots forced them back down. "You are defeated rangers."

"Got to get to the Nexus." Dom said as he and Allie struggled up.

"Not today fools." Jellica laughed.

"This is my destiny, no one's going to stand in my way." Dom snarled as he stood to his feet along with Allie. "Ready?"

"Always." Allie replied reading her sword.

"Rhino Blade!" Dom called out.

"Vulpes Master Blade Charge!" Allie said.

"The rangers are back in business." Dom said as he and Allie bumped weapons before attacking Jellica again with renewed strength.

Then as one force, they slammed their weapons down on Jellica, blowing her back.

"Enough of this, I have a date with destiny." Dom said. "Rhino Morpher super blade."

"Vulpes Fire Shock." Allie yelled and their attacks merged.

"No!" Jellica screamed as the attacks hit her. She fell to the ground defeated.

"We got to get to the Nexus." Dom stated. "Come on!"

"Right behind you." Allie said following him as they ran.

-0-

"Jarrod!" Dom yelled as the two now de-morphed ran into the Nexus. Jarrod and Camille were about to unleash its power, but they got there in time to stop him.

"Dominic?" Jarrod scowled. "Of course you're here. You possess the Rhino Spirit. But I'll have the Rhino Powers."

He went to shove the dagger into its place.

"No!" Dom cried. Some mystical force shoved Jarrod back. He dropped the dagger and Camille rushed to his aid. The dagger hovered above the spot it belonged in.

"Go!" Allie shoved her teammate. Dom ran forward and took hold of it. Slowly, he edged the dagger into the slot. The ground began to tremble beneath their feet. Dom removed the dagger. It glowed as he switched into his morphed form. They all looked up to see something appearing. "What's happening?"

"A rhino zord!" Dom gasped as the new zord came to life. "That's it!" Dom realized. "That's the power!"

"Dom it's amazing." Allie said as she to morphed back into ranger form.

"Rhino Steel Zord! Charge!" Dom jumped onto the Rhino Zord pulling Allie with him. "Now let's go get the others."

"Right." Allie nodded.

-0-

"There's Carnisoar." Allie pointed ahead of them.

"You get to the others, I got this." Dom said.

"Good luck Dom." Allie said as she jumped down to the others de-morphing as she did.

"Power of the Rhino." Dom called out striking down Carnisoar from the sky. "Halt."

"Hey guys, how do you like Doms new ride?" Allie asked as she ran over next to RJ who automatically wrapped his arm around her waist.

"It's amazing." Lily said as they all starred up at him.

"Way to go Dom." Casey cheered.

"I've reached my destiny, Rhino Spirit Transform." Dom called out. "Rhino Warrior mode!"

"Another mega zord." Theo said.

"Rhino Warrior Mode." RJ said.

"It's magnificent." Casey said.

"Carnisoar you're in for it now." Lily said.

"Oh yeah, go Dom!" Allie cheered.

"So you reached the Nexus no matter." Carnisoar said as they fought firing at him to no effect.

"Let's see how you like this." Dom said. "Rhino Steel power." Dom blasted him back. "Rhino Steel Blade Attack!"

Dom formed a symbol as he cut down carnisoar with his golden sword.

"You may have won this, but this is far from over." Carnisoar said then exploded.

"Rhino Pride Mega Zord!" Dom said as the rangers cheered from the ground.


	17. Chapter 17

Allie weaved around the restaurant with the broom as Lily mopped after her. Dom was taking care of the shakers along with Fran as Casey and Theo took care of the seats.

"Hey team, how about a little powwow." RJ said as he came out of the kitchen and slapped a newspaper down on the counter. "This archeologist had found five crystal eyes."

"Five what?" Theo asked as they gathered round the counter.

"Crystal Eyes." RJ repeated. "During the Beast Wars ten thousand years ago the phantom beasts were the badest beasts around. One by one the masters destroyed all ten of them saving the human race. When each beast was destroyed a crystal eye was left in the ashes about this size." RJ snatched Dom's apple right before he could bite into it then took a flashlight. "Tonight the stars are in a very rare alignment and if the starlight shines through them bingo bango bongo the phantom beasts will be brought back to life."

"If Dai Shi gets his hands on those crystal eyes…" Lily started.

"Then we have a whole army of phantom beasts to worry about." Theo finished.

"Precisely, there are ten crystal eyes, she only has five, which means Dai Si may already have five." RJ said.

"Dr. Sylvia Jennings." Allie read over Dom's shoulder.

"She probably has no idea what she's got." Dom said.

"We have to make sure those crystal eyes are safe tonight." Casey said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Casey and I will go see if we can talk her into giving them to us or at least warn her, you guys stay here just in case." RJ said

RJ and Casey left to see if they could get the crystal eyes while the others took care of shop until their morphers went off. They ran upstairs and to the screens.

"Grizzaka." Theo said.

"And an army of Rinshi." Lily said.

"We need to go now." Dom said as they ran for their vines and swung out of the loft transforming as they went.

"RJ, we got some major trouble down town, Grizzaka and a ton of his goons." Allie said into her morpher as they ran down town weaving through terrified people.

"We'll be right there." RJ replied.

"Awesome." Allie said as they ran into battle, Lily and Theo in their master modes and Allie with her sword drawn. Allie slashed though Rinshi using her jets to fly over them and attack from behind.

"I'm with you Allie." RJ said as he charged taking out the Rinshi behind her.

"Right, now it's a party." Allie said as she and RJ joined forces against the Rinshi. "Where's Casey?"

"Protecting the eyes." RJ replied.

"Get out of here, go go!" Dom called out as he saved the crowds from the Rinshi while Theo and Lily fought side by side.

"I can sense something powerful." Lily said as they regrouped when all of the Rinshi were taken care of.

"Me too." Dom said.

"And it's getting closer." Theo said as they looked around for the source.

"And closer." RJ said.

"And there he is." Allie said pointing to Grizzaka as he approached.

"Grizzaka!" They all gasped.

"Let us begin." Grizzaka said. The fear in this city has made me even more powerful than before."

Grizzaka sent a powerful blast of dark power forcing them to the ground. They quickly got back up and started to attack together, but Grizzaka was proving to be a difficult opponent.

"Charge." Lily said as she and Theo charged, but were thrown back.

"Together." RJ said and they all attacked as one, but Grizzaka ducked out of the way their weapons meeting above him then he struck them all to the ground then followed up with a blast of dark energy once again.

"We've got to think of a different strategy." Theo said as they all struggled to stand.

"I'm open to any ideas." Allie said as Grizzaka charged them then were blasted back.

"We need Casey." Lily said.

"Even if he was here…" RJ started.

"This guy is too much." Theo finished.

"And he's not done yet." Dom said.

"What are we going to do?" Allie asked. More dark energy was fired against them sending them back into the air followed by gravities pull back to earth hard.

"You have destroyed all of my warriors, my royal guards, and the great over lord Carnisoar. Finally I shall destroy you." Grizzaka said as he approached then sent another blast of dark energy at them only for it to be deflected at the last moment by Casey.

"You're about to get a dose of your own medicine. Claw Booster!" Casey roared as he shot forward striking Grizzaka back into a wall sensing him straight through it with a crash. "Dom let me have your morpher."

"Really, ok." Dom through it to him and Casey attached his claw booster to the top.

"Allie, your sword." Casey said.

"Right." Allie tossed it to him and he attacked it to the top of his booster.

"Tiger, Rhino, and Fox combine." Casey said as he readied the new weapon and charged up.

"Hey, how did you know that would work?" Dom questioned.

"I didn't know until now." Casey replied.

"Ha, it won't work." Grizzaka taunted as they charged at each other and began to fight the new weapon a blaze of red energy.

"Firing Jets!" Casey said as he shot into the air and came down hard on Grizzaka. Casey got in a few more shots before falling back allowing Grizzaka to fall to his knees as the weapons effects took their toll on him.

"All right." RJ said as he and the others ran up.

"Casey, how did you do that?" Allie asked.

"Well I figured that Grizzaka was too powerful for anyone of us alone, but now we have Dominic's Rhino power and Allie's Vulpes blade." Casey told them.

"Casey's right." RJ said. "That's what made the difference."

"It's all about the Rhino." Dom said.

"Hey, and the Fox." Allie said punching him playfully in the arm.

"Right, but I'll need my morpher back." Dom said.

"And the sword." Allie added as they took their weapons back.

"You got it." Casey said.

"Hey, Case, I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself with this thing." Dom joked.

"Please, you two are lucky your weapons could even handle being combined with mine." Allie taunted.

"Yeah right." Casey and Dom said together.

"You ready to do this?" Casey asked the others.

"Yeah." They replied.

"You better be ready." Grizzaka said as he stood to his feet.

"Firing jets." The power rangers said together.

"Claw cannon." The Feline rangers said together.

"Wolf Beam." RJ called out.

"Rhino Blade." Dom said.

"Vulpes Master Blade." Allie said.

"Fire." They all said together their powers merging and hitting Grizzaka dead on causing him to explode.

"We did it." Dom cheered along with the others.

"Hold on, we have seen this before." Casey told them just in time for Grizzaka to use his dark power to grow.

"That was nothing I won't allow it to happen again, I am the strongest fighter there will ever be." Grizzaka said as he grew.

"Jungle Spirits Go!" The feline rangers called out.

"Gorilla Spirit."

"Penguin Spirit."

"Antelope Spirit!"

"Jungle Master Mega Zord!" The said together.

"Spirit of the wolf, calling on the animal spirits wolf tiger jaguar." RJ called out forming the zords.

"Calling on the Spirit of the Fox." Allie formed her zord and jumped in.

"Spirits unite!" RJ and Allie said together as their zord formed. "Vulpes Wolf Pride Mega-Zord."

The fight began as the sun sat in the back ground. The two zords clashed fiercely with Grizzaka, but his dark energy sent the zords spiraling back to the ground.

"Rhino Power." Dom called out as he rode in on his zord. "Rhino Zord Warrior Mode."

"Weak." Grizzaka said once the zord formed and they began their battle. "It is time for you to learn the same lesson all of my enemies have. There is no one as powerful as Grizzaka and never will be."

"Guys, you ready to end this?" Dom called out.

"Let's do it." Lily said as the other zords came up behind him.

"We're right with you Dom." Theo said.

"All at once, come on." RJ said then together they sent out a powerful burst that sent Grizzaka back crashing into building after building.

"Animal Spirits." Casey called out and all of the animal zords broke apart forming on their own.

"Stampede!" They called out together and rushed at Grizzaka. "Jungle Master Spin attack."

Each zord attacked on its own finishing up with the gorilla zord sending Grizzaka to the ground hard.

"Impossible." Grizzaka groaned. "I am indefensible. No one is stronger than Grizzaka."

Grizzaka roared in pain then erupted in a large explosion.

"Power Rangers, Jungle Fury!" They all said together.

-0-

Allie couldn't help the giggles that escaped her as she and RJ rolled out the dough for pizzas. After they had secured the Crystal eyes they had waited through the night all of them knowing that the other eyes might very well have been in Dai Shi's hands, but there was nothing they could do but wait.

"You know we might get done faster if we worked on individual pizzas instead of the same one." Allie pointed out as she looked over her shoulder to the wolf master. Her back was pressed against his chest and his hands covered hers as they moved the rolling pin over the dough.

"Maybe, but like I always say, it's not the destination, it's the journey." RJ replied nuzzling her neck over the crescent mark making her shiver.

"Seriously? You two are sickening." Dom said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Are the lovebirds at it again?" Casey asked with a smile as he breezed in.

"Don't be jealous." Allie replied sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, keep that thing in your mouth or RJ's." Dom teased making the two master's faces turn scarlet as the rangers laughed. Luckily Theo chose that time to rush in holding a broken fan.

"Something's happened to Master Swoop. He wasn't where we were supposed to meet and the place looked like a battle ground." Theo said quickly.

"And there was no sign of Swoop?" RJ asked as they gathered round Theo.

"None." The blue ranger replied.

"Who would take a Pai Zhuq master?" Casey asked.

"What if they're going after all of the masters?" Allie questioned worriedly.

"I'll go check on my dad, Allie go see if Gale is alright, and you three tell Lily to check on Phant." RJ said as he and Allie rushed out of the pizza parlor.

-0-

Allie ran as fast as she could to the home of Master Gale while RJ went to Master Finn and they knew Lily would be going to Phant hoping that neither had been taken as Master Swoop had. Allie felt a small amount of relief when she saw that Master Gale's house seemed to be undisturbed for the most part. She rushed up to the walk way and hearing the flute song rushed to the back where she saw Master Gale playing under her cheery blossom tree.

"Master, you're ok." Allie breathed out in relief as Gale lowered her flute.

"Oh course I am kiddo, what's going on?" Gale asked as she stood up when Allie ran up to her.

"The masters are being targeted. Swoop has already been taken and we think Dai Shi will be coming after you, Phant, and Finn as well." Allie explained. "We need to get you somewhere safe."

"To late ranger." A voice called out as Qilina and Grif appeared.

"Phantom Beasts." Gale breathed out.

"I am Phantom Beast General Qilina." The female Phantom Beast said. She was a Qilin, a Chinese unicorn dragon, that had a single golden horn on her forehead, a flowing red mane, the rainbow scaled body of a deer with gold accents and a gold breast plate, and the tail of an ox with a tuft of red hair at the end.

"And I am Phantom Beast General Grif." The hippogriff had the foreparts of an eagle and the rear, tail and hindquarters of a horse. Its eagle-like head had pointed, upstanding ears like those of a donkey. Feathers grew upon its head, neck and chest and the rest of the griffin's body was covered in horse hide subtly colored in shades of tawny brown. "You're coming with us Masters."

"No we're not." Allie snapped. "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed." Allie moved through her kata as she transformed her sword appearing in hand. "With the Agility of the Fox, Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!"

"Oh it has been to long since I've had a proper fight." Gale said as she grabbed her Escrima Sticks and started to fight off Grif while Allie took on Qilina.

Allie rushed forward locking her sword with the katanas of Qilina. The blades flashed fiercely sending of sparks as they connected. Allie let out a battle scream as she pushed against Qilina with all of her strength forcing him back.

"Vulpes Master Blade! Fox Fire Inferno!" Allie yelled as she sent nine blazing strikes at Qilina who to her amazement deflected all of her attacks with his swords. "No!"

Our turn." Grif said as he and Qilina sent a powerful blast striking them to the ground hard.

"Now you're both ours." Qilina said as she and Grif rushed forward grabbing Allie and Master Gale then disappearing in a flash.

-0-

"Masters." Allie said in concern when she and Gale pushed into a room and chained to a wall with them.

"Well isn't this a lovely reunion." Gale said sarcastically.

"Gale!" Phant and Swoop said.

"Allie, they captured you, why?" Finn said as they struggled.

"I don't know." Allie glared up at Dai Shi when he walked in with Camille.

The Rinshi then placed a crystal eye in a stand in front of each of them.

"What are you doing?" Phant questioned watching the Renshi work and the phantom beasts walked in standing in front of the masters they kidnapped.

"Jarrod, resist the evil Dai Shi that possesses you." Swoop called out.

"Jarrod cannot resist my evil any more than any of you can resist the Rinzin power." Dai Shi replied then the phantom beasts charged the crystal eyes with their power, then light shining through them onto the masters causing their spirits aura's to form around them. They writhed in pain, but couldn't stop what was happening to them.

-0-

The rangers regrouped distraught over their losses.

"They took my dad to, it looks like they took all of the masters." RJ said as they came together. "Where's Allie?"

"I don't know, she won't answer her morpher." Casey shook his head and RJ felt a wave of fear hit him.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked.

"I say we go to Dai Shi's temple." Theo said.

"To fight Dai Shi and the Phantom beasts, that's crazy." Casey replied.

"We don't even know if the masters are there." Dom added.

"The real question is why, why would they take the masters." RJ questioned angrily then suddenly lightning and thunder filled the air.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Lily said as she looked to the source.

A blast of lightning struck the rangers blasting them back hard in an explosion. They landed hard on the ground as smoke filled the air. When they managed to set up they received the shock of their lives.

"It's Allie." RJ said as they watched the Fox master walked out of the fog followed by four other rangers.

"But who's that with her?" Lily questioned.

"They look like…Power Rangers." Casey said as the Spirit Rangers took their stances ready for a fight.

-0-

Allie felt trapped, she could see the rangers in front of her, but knew she was not standing in front of them and at the same time she saw the surroundings of the dungeon. She tried to call out, to move, to do anything, but she couldn't.

"Awaken."

Her body jerked up without her permission and the chains around her arms and legs became loose allowing her and the other masters to walk forward. As each of the masters took their stances so did the spirit rangers.

"Let's power up!" Casey said and the other rangers got out their morphers. "Ready!"

"Ready!" The others echoed.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed." They all transformed.

Then the battle began. Dom took on Gale's spirit and Theo took on Swoops spirit, Lily took on Phant, Casey was against Finn, and RJ took on Allie. They fought hard, but the spirit rangers were too much forcing them back. The rangers regrouped as did the spirit rangers.

"They know every move we're going to make." Lily said.

"They're power rangers except that they fight us with our masters and Allie's spirits." Theo added. "Bat technique."

"Elephant Technique." Lily said.

"Shark Technique." Casey said.

"Nightingale Technique." Dom said.

"Fox Technique." RJ said. "They're spirit rangers."

The spirit rangers darted forward again weapons ready.

"Jungle Master Mode." The rangers called out and transformed.

Dom went against Gale, Lily fought against Phant, Theo against Swoop, Casey against Finn, and RJ against Allie. Each of the rangers were taken out one by one until only RJ and Allie were left. RJ managed to lock Allies hands so she couldn't move.

"Allie love, break out of it." RJ called out.

"R…RJ…" Allie seemed to hesitate for a moment and RJ thought he was getting through until Finn came out of nowhere forcing them apart attacking RJ as Allie stumbled back a hand to her head. RJ and Finn struggled as RJ held onto his arms.

"Dad." RJ tried and suddenly the spirit rangers disappeared.

"What was that about?" Casey asked as he struggled over to the others, all bruised up pretty bad.

"I may have an idea." RJ said and they all headed back to the loft.

-0-

"The spirit rangers are being remote controlled." Casey said as he held up the device RJ had been making.

"Yeah mental radio waves if you will." RJ replied.

"That explains why they can fight just like out masters and Allie." Lily pointed out.

"You've lost me totally. Just tell me how to destroy them." Don said.

"Destroy them?" RJ echoed taking the device back as Fran walked up handing Theo a piece of paper. "I have no idea, right now I'm just trying to slow them down."

"What?" Theo snapped looking to Fran who just nodded.

"Explain to me how that thing is going to slow the spirit rangers down." Casey said as Theo walked away over to the phone.

"It can detect a signal and then if my math is correct it will jam the radio waves." RJ said as he used the device on the TV canceling the reception.

"Great." Casey said.

"Yeah, not so great." RJ said. "Until we rescue the masters and Allie the spirit rangers are going to keep coming back like a bad rash."

"Sorry Luen, I'm way to busy." Theo said into the phone catching Dom and Lily's attention. "Call me, don't just show up. Bye."

"Who's Luen?" Lily asked.

"My brother." Theo answered. "He wants to visit."

"I didn't know you had a brother." Lily said. "Older, younger, is he cute?"

"Nothing like me." Theo commented. "We're day and night."

"I like him already." Dom teased as he passed Theo clapping him on his shoulder. Lily laughed as she watched them walk away then glanced to RJ who was staring down at the device without really seeing it.

"RJ." Lily said softly. He glanced up at her then back down. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I shouldn't have let her go alone." RJ said shaking his head the guilt eating at him. Lily placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find a way to get her back, her and the other masters." Lily said confidently. RJ managed a nod, but still looked less than convinced.

-0-

Allie felt the effects of the eyes leave her and was once again in control as was Finn. They broke their chains and quickly fought back the other masters breaking the spell on them as well. Allie looked up just in time to see Finn struck down by the white tiger.

"No!" Allie snapped as she ran up to the white tiger beast and tried to fight him, but was backhanded into a wall.

"Allie." Finn called out clutching his chest as he and the other masters helped her up.

"You monsters." Gale snapped as she held her student up.

"Take them away." Scorch ordered and the Renshi forced them down a hall.

"Get your hands off of me." Phant snapped as they were pushed along.

"Where are you taking them?" Camille snapped.

"I don't answer to you." Scorch said.

"Then answer to me." Dai Shi ordered and Scorch bowed. "We must attack again immediately."

"The fight has drained their spirits Dai Shi, they must recover." Scorch said.

Allie stumbled trying to hold her footing as she was pushed into her cell. She whirled around when the cell door was shut growling under her breath. Finn was placed in the cell across from her, Phant next to him, Gale at the end of the hall, and Swoop next to her.

"Well, not so high and might now are you?" Camille taunted as she walked into the dungeon and made her way over to Allie. "I thought you might like to know you're in the same cell we put your precious wolf master in."

"Cram it Camille or I'll turn you into a belt." Allie snapped as she gripped the bars.

"You should be thankful, this is as close to him as you'll ever be from now on." Camilla taunted.

"And that's still closer than you'll ever be with Dai Shi." Allie replied with a smirk getting a glare from Camille.

"Enjoy your stay ranger." Camille spat then turned on her heal and walked away.

"If only there was a way to contact RJ or the rangers." Allie grumbled.

"What good would that do?" Phant asked.

"There is a way to stop the spirit rangers, but it is very dangerous at least it would be to us." Allie replied making sure to keep her voice down. "In fact it might kill us and knowing RJ he probably knows about it to, but if it comes down to the world or my life I know what I must do I'm just afraid he'll ignore the possibility if it hurts us."

"You're a brave warrior Allie." Swoop commented.

"Thanks." Allie replied with a bitter smile.

"That was a good jab at the lizard to, her face." Gale laughed.

"I might have a way to contact RJ, but I'll need your help Allie." Finn said when Gale had calmed down.

"Tell me what to do." Allie replied listening as Finn explained. She reached up running her fingers over her neck and heard Finn give a start.

"What is that?" Finn asked starring at her neck.

"What's what?" Allie asked in confusion.

"The mark on your neck." Finn replied.

"What?!" Phant looked out through his bars along with the other masters, except for Swoop of course, he just listened in shock.

"Oh that…not sure really, RJ said he'd tell me about it one day." Allie said with a shrug. "Why? Is it important?"

"I think you should wait for RJ to tell you like he said he would." Gale cut in giving Finn a look before he could talk.

"Yes, that would be best." Finn nodded as Allie just looked confused.

"Should I be worried?" Allie asked slowly.

"Now as long as you love RJ." Swoop replied as he sat down in a meditative stance. "I think we should keep the talking down to a minimum and get some rest now."

Everyone agreed as they got as comfortable as they could in their cells.

-0-

"It worked on television waves, radio waves, light waves…will it work on the spirit rangers?" Theo questioned as he and RJ walked into the JKP courtyard.

"Well I guess we'll find out the hard way." RJ replied as they walked toward the restaurant pausing when they heard the sound of guitar music.

They both looked in through a window then exchanged confused looks considering that Allie wasn't there then walked in. They came into the restaurant where they found a crowd of people all looking to the Theo look alike playing the guitar. RJ looked uncertainly from Theo to the guitarist and couldn't help, but to wish it had been Allie that was playing.

"Theo you didn't tell us he was your exact twin brother." Lily said as she walked over to them. "That so cool."

"Theo!" Luen called out as he ran over to Theo wrapping him in a hug. "Dude, you're friends are great, they thought I was you. If you had gotten an extreme make over, guitar lessons, and some fashion sense."

RJ looked between the two of them for a moment before walking away having more important things to worry about at the moment. He quickly ran upstairs making for his work table when he spotted Allie's guitar on its stand. He sat down the device and walked over to it carefully picking it up.

He was worried about his father and Allie as well as the other masters. He had no idea what being forced into spirit rangers was doing to them, that maybe it was hurting them when they fought. He hated the idea of hurting his father, Allie, or the other masters. Putting the guitar back down he grabbed the device and walked over to his work table and got back to work.

-0-

"Get up." Camille ordered and the masters were roughly pulled to their feet and forced back into their chains.

"When I get out of this…" Allie growled out angrily.

"But you won't." Camille sneered.

"I will." Allie spat.

The eyes glowed and the spirit rangers were formed. Allie watched helplessly through her spirit forms eyes as they walked toward Dom who was on his own. They all started fighting the Diamondmere joined in firing his mirror disks at Dom who dodged out of the way.

"To fast for you." Dom said, but the disc boomeranged back hitting him trapping him in a mirror.

-0-

"Right, ok." Theo said and hung up the phone as RJ and Casey came downstairs. "Dom didn't deliver that pizza yet."

"He probably ate it." Fran joked.

"What's the address?" RJ asked. Fran grabbed the slip and handed it to him. RJ looked to Casey and the two headed upstairs.

"Problem?" Theo asked.

"Just being cautious." RJ replied. "You two carry on."

-0-

Allie wanted to scream when they formed again in front of Lily and 'Theo' ready to take them out as they had Dom. They turned to run but the monster cut them off.

"Not so fast." Diamindmere said.

"What's that thing?" 'Theo' asked.

"Two rangers at once, hold still." The monster said and threw his discs trapping them both in separate discs. "Three down."

-0-

RJ and Casey ran to where Dom was supposed to be finding the JKP bike abandoned and no sign of Dom.

"Uh Oh." RJ said as they looked down at the spilled pizza then the device started to go off as the spirit rangers formed.

They rushed forward attacking RJ and Casey.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed." Casey transformed going straight into master mode. "Come on!" Allie fought alongside Finn moving rapidly against Casey with Gale's help who activated his comm. "Theo! Help."

Swoop and Phant were taking on RJ who was having trouble while fighting with the device in hand. As RJ was kicked back behind some barrels he transformed and readied his device. He went to fire it, but Diamondmere kicked it out of his hands as well as kicking RJ away. The spirit rangers forced the red and purple ranger down just as Theo ran up.

"This is tough." Casey said as he stood up with RJ.

"Yeah." RJ agreed then Diamondmere threw his discs trapping them both.

"My mirrors are five for five, not bad." Diamondmere gloated not seeing Theo who ran for the fallen device and grabbed it.

"Make that four for five." Theo said.

"What? Impossible, I've already captured you in my mirror." Diamondmere said in confusion.

"Luen." Theo realized. "You're going to pay for this."

"Get him." Diamondmere ordered the spirit rangers. Theo dodged all of their attacks then fired the device canceling their spirits out.

-0-

When they were themselves again the chains retracted pulling them up against the wall hard all of them gasping in pain and fatigue.

"What, that's impossible." Scorch said looking to Dai Shi and Camille.

"No, that's the rangers and there's no way you will ever defeat them." Allie gasped out with a smirk as the villains glared at her. "You're going to lose."

-0-

Theo threw the smoking device away and took out his solar morpher.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!" Theo called out and transformed. "With the stealth of a jaguar, blue ranger!"

Then they began their fight Theo changing into his master mode as they did gaining the upper hand. One of the discs fell and Luen was released right before Theo took out Diamondmere releasing the others. RJ spotted the ruined device and ran over to it picking it up to access the damage. He let out a groan as he found that it was destroyed while Theo de-morphed.

"Theo?" Luen breathed out as Theo ran over to him.

"You ok?" Theo asked.

"You're a power ranger." Luen commented then Diamondmere stood back up.

"Breaking mirrors is bad luck, for you." Casey said as he walked forward flanked by Lily and Dom.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!" They said together and transformed Lily and Casey going straight into their Master Modes. Then Diamondmere grew.

"We can match that!" Casey said.

"Jungle Master Megazord." The said forming the massive zord.

"Rhino Steal Zord, Warrior Mode." Dom said forming his own zord then they began to take on Diamondmere.

"I'm bigger and so are my boomerangs." Diamondmere said before he trapped the master zord in one of the mirrors.

"We're out." Casey said as he and Lily landed on the ground.

"Looks like we're up." Theo said. RJ clapped him on the shoulder moving past him. "We'll be back."

Diamondmere attacked the Rhino zord forcing it back then started to form a trapping mirror, but was stopped by the wolf pride mega-zord with bat power.

"Give me your best shot." Diamondmere said.

"My best shot? This guy doesn't stand a chance." Theo said to RJ.

"Yeah, let's show him." RJ agreed and they took off into the air perfomring a spinning kick to the monster chest. "Nice call Theo."

"My turn to take a shot." Dom said. "Rhino Steel super blade!"

The attack his and Diamondmere was destroyed.

-0-

Dai Shi walked in front of the masters and Allie who struggled to break free looking angry.

"I hope you generals are stronger than your warriors." Dai Shi said then looked to Scorch. "And you expect me to become your king."

Dai Shi left followed by the generals leaving them alone. Allie looked to Master Finn and nodded.

"RJ." They called softly together.

-0-

RJ was meditating when he heard the voices of his father and Allie causing him to open his eyes. Before him in transparent blue forms they stood.

"RJ, you must take the risk." Finn said. "You will find the answer."

"You will know what to do love." Allie said with a small smile then they faded away leaving a pensive, but determined RJ with his thoughts. Allie knew that if they could use the master spirits against them it might be powerful enough to stop them. She hoped the combined strength of the three would be enough to stop her spirit as well.


	18. Chapter 18

RJ spent the rest of the night after his vision working on the claw cannon tuning it with the master's spirits, but since none of them had the spirit of the Fox he couldn't add Allie's spirit to it. By the time the rangers woke up the next morning he had finished it.

"It looks the same to me." Dom said leaning on RJ's shoulder.

"Well, it is the same." RJ agreed. "But instead of using Tiger, Jaguar, and Cheetah spirits I tuned it to Elephant Bat and Shark spirits."

"Oh, because the spirits rangers are connected to the master who have elephant bat and shark spirits." Theo understood. "Seems either crazy or brilliant."

"Well it's neither. It's just fighting fire with fire." RJ replied. "Now I tuned the cannon so the wave blast should cancel your opponent's spirit and the combination should be enough to handle Gale and Allie's spirits as well since we don't have a fox or Nightingale spirits to charge the cannon."

"By cancel, you mean destroy the spirit." Lily said in disbelief.

"Yes." RJ replied tensely.

"Whoah, did I miss something here? If you destroy the spirit couldn't you destroy the master?" Casey asked.

"I…don't know." RJ replied haltingly as the others exchanged worried looks.

-0-

The masters and Allie looked up from their chained places as Dai Shi entered and walked in front of them.

"Jarrod, think back to Pai Zhuq." Finn tried. "You were honorable, virtuous, you can be again."

"Quiet you!" Scorch snapped and attacked Finn.

"Get away from him." Allie screamed as she strained against her chains. Suddenly Jarrod turned around and blasted Scorch back.

"You protect him a human!" Scorch demanded.

"Your outburst will weaken his spirit, don't do it again." Dai Shi ordered, but Allie had seen the look of uncertainty before he had answered and watched as he walked away. The general beasts took up their positions and charged the eyes bringing back the spirit rangers.

-0-

"Keep your eyes open." RJ ordered as they walked through the woods in ranger form then he came to a halt. "Wait, I sense something."

The spirit rangers ambushed them attacking the rangers, Swoop to RJ, Phant to Dom, and Finn to Casey, Allie to Lily, and Gale to Theo. Finn hit Casey back as Allie took out Lily and Gale forced Theo back..

"Guys let's do it!" Casey said.

"Right." The others nodded rushing over to him.

"Claw Cannon." They called out and charged it up aiming it at Finn. "Powered by animal spirits! Charge!"

"I hope this works." Lily said as Finn approached.

"Steady." Casey said.

"Rangers!" RJ called out as he and Swoop fought gaining Gale and Allie's spirits attention, they charged RJ attacking with Swoop. "Fire!"

"Okay, fire!" Casey said blasting Finn away. As soon as the cannon fired the other spirits disappeared as well.

"It worked." RJ said then looked to where Finn had been. "Dad."

"So you figured out how to destroy a spirit ranger." Camille said as she walked up to them Flit buzzing around. "Congratulations, you've also destroyed your master Finn."

"Oh no, RJ." Flit said.

"Flit." Camille snapped grabbing the fly and walking away as RJ looked down.

-0-

The chains pulled the masters back painfully against the wall once again as their spirits returned. Allie struggled to her feet starring at where Finn had been, tears gathering in her eyes.

"No." Allie breathed out.

"The rangers killed their own master, how amusing." Camille said with a wicked smile.

Allie felt her breath quicken as anger exploded inside of her. With great force she pulled against the chains with a wild scream lunging at Camille. Who scrambled backwards in shock her energy bursting around her, but didn't have the energy to keep it up and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well well, the ranger is strong." Qilina said as she walked over to the ranger.

"Take them to their cells." Grif ordered.

The Rinshi came and took them all away as Camille watched with a thoughtful look.

-0-

RJ leaned against the railing of a stair case going over in his head what had happened.

"This wasn't you fault, you did your best." Lily said as she walked up to RJ breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Did I? I keep thinking I must have missed something. Maybe there was another way." RJ replied as he moved around the stairs unable to stand still.

"RJ, we all feel terrible about your dad, but he'd be the first to say lessons of the past will guide you in the future." Lily said comfortingly, but RJ looked less then convinced.

-0-

Allie Gale Swoop and Phant were once again forced to release the spirit rangers to aid Unidoom as he terrorized the city and started to face off against the rangers.

"Whose cocky now pathetic rangers." Unidoom taunted as the fight began.

-0-

"Lily Casey?" RJ called out as he walked into the loft.

"RJ!" Flit called out as he landed on RJ's chair with the crystal eye holding Finn.

"Flit, what are you doing here?" RJ asked as he walked over.

"Hello my friend, I brought you the crystal eye, your father wasn't destroyed, his spirit was captured inside." Flit replied as RJ picked up the eye sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Captured?" RJ echoed.

"Yes." Flit said.

"You mean like the phantom beasts?" RJ questioned

"Yes, Dai Shi had a warrior throw it into the ocean so you'd never find it, but I caught it for you my friend." Flit said proudly.

"Even if that was true it's too late, the starlight's past, what can I do?" RJ questioned looking over the eye.

"RJ, you and your father are Pai Zhuq masters, there are no problems that you can't solve." Flit said. "Only problems that you have not solved yet. Now I must hurry back to Camille, good luck my friend."

Flit started to fly away.

"Wait! What about Allie? Is she ok?" RJ quickly questioned.

"She is strong, but the use of her spirit is taking its toll on her as it is the other masters. I am sorry my friend." Flit replied sadly. "I must go now."

"Thanks Flit." RJ said tonelessly as Flit flew away and stared down at the crystal eye in thought. "There are no problems than you can't solve, you're a Pai Zhuq master."

'You must take the risk, we will find the answer.'

'You will know what to do love.'

"I took the risk, but I can't find the answer, I don't know what to do." RJ said as he remembered his vision then realization his him. "We. We will find the answer, but how can we find the answer? You can't help me dad, unless you already did."

-0-

As Theo and the bat fought Lily face off against Phant and Allie took on Dom. Casey was attacking Unidoom and Gale with his motorcycle but the monster avoided his attack and Gale sent a sonic blast striking Casey off the bike.

"Jungle Master Mode." Casey said and started another assault.

"Come on Allie, I don't want to hurt you." Dom called out as he fought Allie's spirit. "RJ's been crazy worried without you, he won't sleep, barely eats, he needs you back."

Allie kicked him back hard to the ground then her fist lit up with pink energy she rushed forward about to deliver a devastating blow when she stopped inches from Dom's face. She stood there before him shaking as she fought for control. Then her fist shot forward hitting the ground next to Dom.

"You…must…fight." Allie managed to say through her spirit. "I…will be…fine."

"Allie?" Dom questioned, but Allie couldn't maintain control and grabbed Dom by his throat picking him up and flinging him into a wall. Dom shook it off and started to attack for real, hoping that Allie wasn't lying.

-0-

RJ ran down to his dad's house and took out the telescope Finn had shown him. He put the eye on the table and pointed the scope at it.

'Why, what's in there?'

'Let's just say it's a little light in case things get dark.'

"I'm hope I'm right and you captured the starlight." RJ said to himself then released the starlight freeing his father. "Dad!"

"RJ." Finn said as he hugged his son. "You figured it out, I knew you wouldn't give up."

"Well I had the help of a few friends." RJ replied happily.

"A few friends or from one's own son, we all need a little help now and then." Finn said proudly.

-0-

Phant and Lily faced off against each other with their maces, as Theo and Swoop took out their fans. Casey had drawn his swords attacking Unidoom and Gale who drew her escrima sticks and Allie was using her chain against Dom. Allie shot out her chain wrapping it around Dom pulling him into her powered up punch sending him to the ground hard as Casey was hit back by Unidoom.

"RJ we're taking a beating here." Casey said into his comm.

-0-

"I'm on my way." RJ replied starting to leave, but Finn stopped him.

"RJ, the only way to save your friends is to save the other masters and Allie." Finn said. "You and I can do that, we know our way to the temple."

-0-

RJ and Finn ran up to the entrance of Dai Shi's temple taking out the Rinshin that guarded it with ease then ran into the temple.

They came into the room where the masters were fighting in front of the crystal eyes as the Rinshin guarded them. Once again they fell prey to the Pai Zhuq masters. Taking up a piece of wood RJ proceeded to destroy the stand on which the eyes rested releasing their hold on the masters who were dragged back into the wall by the chains when they were released.

The master all fell to the ground hard and RJ quickly darted over to Allie as Finn checked on Phant Gale and Swoop. He knelt down gathering her in his arms helping her sit up as he removed her chains.

"Allie, are you ok?" RJ asked as he gently moved the hair from her face.

"Better than ok, now that you're here." Allie replied with a tired smile. "I knew you'd come."

"Always." RJ promised helping her up.

"Can you stand? Are you ok?" Finn questioned the other masters.

"I think so." Phant said as he stood up after he and Swoop were unchained.

"Yes." Swoop said standing to his feet as well.

"Let's get out of here." Gale said.

"Sounds good to me." Allie said as they grabbed the eyes and started to leave.

"The six Pai Zhuq masters, you're not so mighty now." Dai Shi said as he entered the chamber.

"Dai Shi, if you could you would destroy us as you would blow out a candle." Finn said. "But Jarrod's black lion spirit cannot be crushed."

"Jarrod is buried deep in by darkness." Dai Shi replied.

"Buried maybe, but lost never." Phant said. "His humanity is an antidote to your poison and some day he will cast you out."

"I saw it, Jarrod stopped Scorch from hurting Finn. That wasn't to save his strength to fight the rangers that was a lie. Jarrod did it because it was the right thing to do and he couldn't stand to see someone hurt." Allie added confidently.

Dai Shi let out a loud roar blasting them all back to the ground. RJ was the first up as Finn helped Gale Swoop and Phant up. RJ charged Dai Shi with Allie close behind. They fought together in perfect sync using the room and it's objects to their advantage. RJ was thrown back into a wall and Dai Shi was on him grabbing him up by his throat then shoved him back.

"RJ!" Finn and Allie called out.

Allie whirled around on Dai Shi as he stalked forward ready to attack again.

"I don't think so." Allie snapped in anger as she thrust her hands forward. "Call to the Beast inside, summoning the Fox!"

Allie's fox spirit jumped forward and struck down Dai Shi causing the room to start to cave in. Allie fell to her knees her energy completely spent.

"Allie." RJ said in concern as he ran over to her lifting her into his arms and carried her out along with the other masters.

"Let's go, come on." Finn urged them as they escaped.

-0-

"With you gone, the beast shall rule the world." Uni-doom cheered.

"Hey, that's' not going to happen." RJ said as he ran up with Allie.

"Yeah, not while we're here." Allie drew her sword which instantly renewed her strength.

"Allie." The rangers said in in relief.

"Miss me." Allie joked.

"I've already beaten four rangers, one more is no challenge." Uni-doom said.

"How's this for a challenge." RJ said as they were flanked by the master spirit rangers.

"That's nothing, here's a challenge." Camille said as she walked up. "Rinshi!" The foot soldiers appeared in vast quantities before them and Camille transformed. "Bring it on!"

"Oh I will." Allie growled.

"With the Strength of the Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of the Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Agility of the Fox! Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!"

"With the Courage of the Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of the Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Nightingale! Jungle Fury Nightingale Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

"We summon the animal spirits from within." They all said together. "Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Get them." Camille ordered.

"Let's get them." Casey said and the two sides clashed. The spirit rangers took on the Rinshi with the feline rangers and Dom while RJ and Allie took on Camille.

RJ and Allie charged their legs and fists with their spirit energy as they attacked Camille forcing her back. The Spirit rangers fished with the Rinshi and rushed Uni-Doom using their special attacks and weapons bringing him down.

-0-

The rangers made their way up to the loft, RJ keeping Allie close ecstatic to have her back as were the other rangers. They were also glad at the return of the other master and the rangers rushed over to greet them.

"Master Phant!"

"Master Swoop."

"Master Gale."

"What a relief, it's good to see you again." Casey said as they greeted their masters relieved to see them again. "We thought after we fired the claw cannon…"

"Hey, you can't get rid of me that easily." Finn said.

"We may be a little on the old side, but we're still warriors." Gale said crossing her arms.

"From now on you'll have the spirit rangers to help you battle the Dai Shi." Swoop said.

"Fight Strong, Fight Together." Finn said.

"And take the risk." RJ finished.

-0-

Allie quietly snuck out of her bed being careful not to wake up Lily wrapping her bathrobe around herself. Ever since she had gotten back she had been starving almost constantly. She snuck to the kitchen and grabbed some cold pizza happily sitting on a stool as she began to eat washing it down with some red diamond sweet tea. It was good to be home.

Suddenly the light came on making her let out a small yip of surprise as she looked up to RJ who stood in the doorway wearing his rumpled pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with a cartoon wolf on it.

"Allie? What are you doing up? You should be resting." RJ said as he walked over to her.

"I was hungry." Allie replied as she finished her pizza. "What about you?"

"Nothing…just wanted a drink." RJ said grabbing a soda from the fridge and a drink umbrella from a drawer.

"Liar." Allie said with a look.

"Am not." RJ replied sitting next to her.

"Your nose crinkled." Allie said tapping his nose. "When you lie you always crinkle your nose, it's your tell."

"I do?" RJ said as he starred down at his nose which crinkled, making Allie giggle.

"Yep, now tell me what's really got you up?" Allie said as she laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Bad dreams." He finally replied tightening his hold on her resting his cheek on the top of her head. "I kept dreaming that I had really lost dad and that I couldn't save you either of you. I've never been so scared."

"Well you didn't and you won't." Allie replied as she laced her fingers with his.

"I know." RJ replied as his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

"You know I may have missed you and the others a lot, I mean a whole lot, but I'm telling you pizza was right up there. The stuff they fed us was horrible." Allie said making a face as RJ chuckled.

"I know, I swear when I was there it growled at me." RJ said making Allie laugh.

"Come on, you and I both need some rest." Allie said as they stood up putting their dishes into the sink. They walked down the hall hand in hand and when Allie went to let go so she could go into her room RJ held on making her look up at him.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asked softly as he locked eyes with Allie.

"Ok." Allie replied and followed him into his room.

They both slipped into bed RJ pulling Allie close until her back was pressed against his chest. RJ wrapped his arm around Allie's waist and Allie scooted back until her back was pressed against RJ with her arm resting on top of his. Allie smiled as RJ nuzzled her hair aside his lips ghosting over the crescent mark on her neck making her whole body feel warm.

"RJ." Allie called softly getting a hum of acknowledgement. "The masters saw the mark on my neck and had an interesting reaction though they wouldn't tell me why." RJ felt his heart start to thump rapidly in his chest; he was not ready for this talk yet. "You said you'd tell me what the mark on my neck meant one day and well…" Allie glanced over her shoulder to find RJ's eyes closed peacefully in sleep, his breathing even and soft. "I guess I can wait a little longer to know."

Allie laid her head back down allowing RJ's warm breath brushing against her neck to lull her into sleep. RJ peaked open an eye when he was sure she was asleep and felt a rush of relief before he settled back down following Allie into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

"No no no no no," Fran denied as she tried to stop someone from entering the loft. "No one is allowed in the loft – boss's orders."

"Look lady." The repairman entered and headed for the TV's. "I got a call to fix the TV's. It's what I do."

"But RJ isn't here right now." Fran protested. "Can't you come back later?"

"Sure." The man faced her. "I'll see you in eight days."

"No." Fran stopped him. "Wait. Just fix it real fast, okay?"

"Don't worry." the guy assured. "I'm a professional." Jackie walked over to Fran as the man set to work.

"Ju…" Fran began before she was cut off by the repairman using a remote to freeze her. A little while later the rangers minus RJ came up to the loft.

"Fran?" Casey noticed the frozen girl. Their gazes shot to the repairman.

"What did you do to her?!" Allie snapped as the guy turned into a Rinshi. The five went to charge and fight, but they didn't make it. The Rinshi pushed a button on his remote and the rangers disappeared, their morphers falling to the floor.

-0-

"Where are we?" Theo demanded as they found themselves in a green room. In front of each of them was a podium. Their hands were tied to them. The place looked like a game show set because the same set up was across from them. Casey was closest to where the host would be. Allie was beside him with Lily on her other side, followed by Theo and ending with Dom.

"I don't know." Casey replied. "I can't access my animal spirit."

"Neither can I." Lily huffed.

"What the heck is going on?" Allie snapped as she pulled on the chains. Lights lit up around them as upbeat music began playing. A guy with a messed up hairdo laughed as he walked out.

"Wow." He stared out into the audience. "Thank you! Hello everyone! I'm Cheese McAllister and welcome to 'Blow That Dough!' The only television show where the fate of humanity hinges on whether or not you…"

"Blow that dough!" The audience finished.

"Okay!" Cheese grinned. "Let's meet out contestants. To my right, I have team JKP!" The audience booed. "And to my left, the returning champs…Monster Mayhem!" the four monsters came out. "Buffalord, Slickagon, Nocturne, and Pangolin!" Everyone was now at their respective podiums. "And let's not forget our beautiful hostess." Cheese continued. "Camille!"

The chameleon came out of nowhere.

"What do we do?" Dom whispered. "This is nuts!"

"Either you win or humanity loses." Camille explained.

"What choice do we have?" Casey challenged. "We play the game."

"Oh joy." Allie said sarcastically.

"Now." Cheese began. "Buffalord, let's play 'blow that dough!' Question number one…for ten thousand years, Dai Shi was held in what?"

The monster rang the buzzer.

"A box!" He answered.

"Let's see!" They all turned to the main screen. It played a video.

-0-

"Over ten thousand years ago," Mao spoke to Lily, Theo, and Casey in the forbidden room for the first time. "There was a great evil. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits and after a great battle, they were able to capture Dai Shi inside this box."

-0-

"That's correct for one hundred dollars!" Cheese grinned. The monsters cheered. "Sorry Dominic, you've been cancelled."

"What?" The rhino ranger frowned in confusion. The remote hit him and he disappeared.

"Dom!" The rangers called out.

"What did you do to him?" Allie growled.

"Now who's next?" Cheese asked.

-0-

"Hey Fran." RJ greeted as he walked past her. She was still frozen but he didn't notice. At least not right away. He turned and walked over to her. He only discovered she was frozen when he waved his hands in front of her face and she gave no reaction. He grabbed the remote and pressed the play button.

"…st fix it fast.," she finished saying. She frowned and looked around, realizing she was moving again. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." RJ shrugged. They heard cheers and applause coming from the TV. The two turned to it.

-0-

"Alright, this next question is for Lily and Slickagon," Cheese stated. "What were the first two weapons designed by RJ?"

Lily hit her buzzer first.

"Strike rider and claw cannon." She stated surely.

"Let's see." Cheese gestured to the screen.

-0-

"Time to test RJ's new invention!" Casey got ready to fight. "With the strength of a tiger, strike rider cruise!" the bike appeared and he went to fight.

-0-

"Teamwork's the name of the game," RJ explained. "The new claw cannon here will take all four of your animal spirits to work."

-0-

"That's correct." Cheese gave a sad smile. "For two hundred dollars." Slickagon disappeared. "Sorry Mr. Slimy. Next question. Theo, Pangolin, hands on buzzers."

"I so got this." Theo assured himself.

"What are the names." Cheese paused. "Of the elephant, shark, bat, and nightengale masters?"

Pangolin smashed the buzzer first.

"Uh, well, I know this." he stuttered. He continued stuttering and failed.

"Too slow." Cheese sighed. He disappeared.

"Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, and Mater Gale." Theo answered.

"Let's see!" Cheese said.

-0-

"There is a master that may be able to help, she's called Master Gale holder of the Nightingale Spirit. She knows everything there is to know about the voice and music." RJ said to the rangers and Allie on the screen.

-0-

"There's a legend in the order of the claw about a master who wielded a weapon that could break through steel." RJ grinned as he told the tale.

"Master Phant." Jackie gave the name from memory.

-0-

"Master Swoop." RJ and Jackie greeted the blind bat master.

-0-

"Who are you?" Theo asked.

"Pai Zhuq Master Finn." the man who helped them in battle greeted.

-0-

"That's correct." Cheese whined. "For three hundred dollars." Theo grinned. "But because you buzzed in late, you've earned a penalty." Camille blew her whistle. "And we'll find out what it is after a word from our local sponsors."

-0-

"Hey welcome back to Blow that Dough!" Cheese welcomed. "Theo, you received a penalty in the last round. Camille?"

She blew her whistle again.

"For buzzing in late." she smirked. "You're cancelled."

He was zapped out of the picture.

"Allie and Nocturne, we're down to you." Cheese said with a wicked smile.

"Bring it on." Allie said glaring at Nocturne.

"Which ranger lost control of their animal spirit and how did he return to normal?" Cheese asked and Allie slammed on the buzzer.

"RJ." Allie replied. "And returned to normal when he was reminded that he wasn't alone and could rely on his family."

"Let's see." Cheese motioned to the screen.

-0-

"RJ, come back to me. I love you." Allie breathed out stroking his cheek and before her eyes RJ transformed into his human form. He stayed where he was for a moment breathing hard in shock, looking down out his human form.

"It's gone, I'm back." RJ said as he stood up pulling Allie up with him then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"Well maybe next time you have a problem you'll run to your family instead of away from them." Allie said snuggling into his embrace.

"You really are a master." RJ said pulling back as he starred down into her eyes.

-0-

"Correct." Cheese said and Nocturne disappeared. "For one hundred and fifty. Now tour next contestants, Casey, Buffalord…" Cheese spoke. "Hands, or hooves, on buzzers. Who was the fifth ranger to join the team?"

Casey buzzed in.

"RJ." Casey answered.

"Let's see…" Cheese said.

-0-

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" RJ morphed into the purple Jungle Ranger. "With the courage of a wolf, jungle fury, wolf ranger!"

-0-

"That's correct!" Cheese nodded. "You've earned a bonus question!" Cheese smirked. "Where do the ghost masters reside?"

"In the Spirit World." Casey replied.

-0-

"These masters cannot be found." Mao stated to the four. "They reside in the spirit world now."

-0-

"That's right for a hundred dollars." Cheese huffed.

"All right." Lily cheered. "Got it."

The gong rang.

"Oh and Buffalord is saved by the gong." Cheese grinned. "Which means it's time to..."

"Blow that dough!" the audience ended.

"Okay." Cheese laughed. "For two hundred dollars, you can buy … a trip to Hawaii!"

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." Lily gasped.

"Lily, wait!" Allie tried to stop her knowing a trick when she saw one.

"I'll take it!" she slammed her hands on the buzzer.

"Sold to the girl in yellow!" Cheese smiled. "But your impulse will cost you because you've been cancelled." Lily gaped in shock as she vanished. "Next question, whoever buzzes first answers. Who was the sixth power ranger?"

"Dominic." Casey buzzed in.

"Let's see…"

-0-

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" Dom morphed into their final teammate, the Rhino Ranger.

-0-

"And you're right." Cheese sighed. "But since Allie did not answer she's been canceled."

"Wait? What!" Allie snapped right before she vanished.

-0-

"The signal path only leads in." RJ sighed as he tried fixing the TV.

"Too bad you can't send these through, huh?" Fran spotted three pairs of sunglasses and Dom's bracelet then looked to the screen while RJ concocted a plan to get them out. "RJ, Allie's gone."

"What?" RJ ran to the screen then really got to work.

-0-

"What was the key to reviving the phantom beasts?" Cheese asked the contestants in questions.

Buffalord buzzed in.

"The crystal eyes!" He answered.

"That's correct!" Cheese beamed. Casey snarled. But out of nowhere, his morpher appeared in his hands. "I'm sorry Casey…"

"Show's over." Casey snatched the remote. "You've been cancelled!"

Casey worked the remote and disappeared then all of the rangers reappeared out of the TV back in the loft.

"I never liked game shows." Allie commented as they all started to laugh as the ridiculousness of it all.

-0-

"Theo where are you taking me?" Lily said as Theo led a blindfolded lily into the loft.

"Casey mentioned you were disappointed when you didn't get to go to Hawaii, so…" Theo took off the blindfold to reveal the loft decorated to look like Hawaii and everyone was dressed up to match. "So I brought Hawaii here."

RJ, and Dom where small guitars that belonged to Allie while the others were dancing Hawaiian style and Allie was providing back ground music on her DJ equipment.

"Theo, you didn't have to do this." Lily said with an excited smile as she hugged Theo. "You are such a good friend."

"Yeah about that…" Theo started. "I thought maybe…"

"Oh, let's hula!" Lily said as she rushed downstairs to join the others.

"Maybe I should stop trying." Theo muttered to himself.

Lily accepted a lai from Casey then joined the others as Allie started up some Hawaiian music on her system.

"Hula Theo." Lily called up to him.

"Come on Theo." RJ said.

"Yeah, let's get this party started." Allie cheered as Theo came down grabbing a blue Hawaiian shirt and joining them.


	20. Chapter 20

"So Casey how's teaching the Kung Fu class going?" RJ asked as he and the other rangers walked through the woods. RJ and Allie were walking hand in hand fingers laced and swinging slightly.

"Yeah, it's coming along." Casey replied with a nod. "The kids remind me of when I first started."

"I'm sure you're a great teacher." Allie complimented him.

"Hey maybe we can sign up Theo, his moves are getting a little rusty." Dom commented.

"I heard that Rhino boy." Theo said.

"Oh, at least his hearings ok." Dom continued to joke then suddenly Theo attacked Dom from behind and the two went to the ground wrestling each other.

"Come on guys save it for the phantom beasts, break it up." Casey told them sternly.

"Wow, you really got that teacher thing down cold." RJ said as he Casey Lily and Allie came to a stop all of them ignoring Theo and Dom. "So what's the first lesson sir?"

"The element of surprise." Casey replied then attacked RJ, Allie stepped in deflecting the blows then RJ grabbed Casey throwing him back into some bushes.

"I guess we learn fast." RJ commented bumping shoulders with Allie then Casey burst back from the bushes transformed.

"Lessons not over yet." Casey said as he landed in front of them and the others drew their morphers.

"Ready." RJ said.

"Ready." The others echoed.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed." They said together and transformed then began an all-out battle everyone against everyone.

Allie flipped backwards out of Theo's reach and in the process saw a boy leaning his bike against a tree as he peeked around it. Allie waved to the boy getting a surprised look from the boy before she started to fight with Casey then Lily moving onto Dom and RJ before it all changed back up again.

-0-

"Ok, best three out of four." Theo said as he and Dom stood opposite Allie and Lily on the basketball court in the loft.

"Bring it on." Allie smiled as she and Lily hi fived.

Usually Lily was pretty bad at basketball, but Allie was a great strategist. She used Lily's speed against Theo and Allie used her agility against Dom, it also didn't hurt that she knew about the crush Theo had on Lily. They were about to start up another game when RJ came in helping Casey up the stairs.

"What happened?" Dom asked as he ran over to help Casey over to RJ's chair setting him down in it as the others gathered round while they explained what happened. "I can't believe you were attacked by a phantom beast."

"I can't believe he has the tiger spirit just like you." Lily said.

"I can't believe RJ's letting you sit in his chair, even Allie doesn't sit in it without him." Theo said looking up to the wolf master.

"Don't get used to it; I'm having a moment of weakness." RJ said quickly as Allie came back from the loft kitchen.

"Here, drink this." Allie said handing Casey a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." Casey said taking it gratefully and drinking it down.

"You alright?" RJ asked.

"I'm fine. Really, just a little…" Casey winced as he set the glass down.

"Not so sure amigo, I think he took a little tiger out of your tank." RJ said in concern. "Try unleashing your spirit."

Casey slowly struggled to his feet and took his stance.

"Spirit of the Tiger!" Casey called out, nothing happened. "Spirit of the Tiger!" Everyone was silent in shock. "What do I do?"

"We get your spirit back, that's what we do." Dom said. "Who is this Whiger?"

"During the ancient beast wars, Whiger and his ugly compadres Scorch, Snapper, Qilina, and Grif, they fought against the humans and they also tried to over throw Dai Shi." RJ said as he grabbed a scroll and unrolled it showing them a portrait of the phantom beast generals. "Now if Dai Shi forgives them and they join forces then Dai Shi could be unstoppable."

-0-

Allie swiftly moved through her katas pouring on the speed as her music blasted the stereo. With Casey out she knew she had to step up, be more of the master she had become. She had to stop acting like a student. Allie started a series of flips until she reached the wall using her feet to catapult high into the air performing a back flip landing in a crouched position.

She stood up breathing hard as she re- secured her hair into a bun and grabbed her water taking a long drink. Turning off her music she turned to the source of the clapping to find RJ standing behind her with a grin.

"That was a great move." RJ complimented.

"Thanks, took me longer than you know to learn." Allie said with a smile as he walked over.

"I can't help, but to notice that lately you've been pushing yourself harder than usual." RJ commented.

"Yeah, well I'm not a student anymore and we need to be at our best now more than ever." Allie said with a shrug.

"You've been up here for a few hours practicing." RJ said in concern. "Maybe you should slow it down a bit."

"I know, I know." Allie said running a hand through her hair.

"Allie, what's wrong?" RJ asked as he gently took hold of her upper arms so she was facing him. "Talk to me."

"Everything seems to be going wrong." Allie said as she leaned forward so her forehead was resting against his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. "Dai Shi and his goonies are stronger, Casey had his spirit ripped out, and it feels like there's nothing I can do."

"We'll find a way, we always do." RJ told her confidently kissing the top of her head.

-0-

Allie sang under her breath as she put up her DJ equipment then started to take it to the loft when Casey walked in just as they were closing. She sat it down to see how the red ranger was doing.

"Hey just in time, we were finishing up." RJ said as Casey walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked as he walked over to the counter.

"Fine." He answered then doubled over in pain.

"That is not fine." Allie said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" RJ asked as he and the others walked over.

"I just heard Whiger's voice in my head." Casey said standing to his feet. "Calling me, I could see him to. He's at the quarry. I've got to go I've got to get my sprit back."

"In your condition bad idea." RJ said making him sit back down. "We'll check it out."

"Fran, make sure he eats and drinks something." Allie called out over her shoulder as she and the rangers ran out.

"You are such a mom." Lily said jokingly.

"Just looking out for a friend." Allie defended herself.

"Wait would that make RJ the dad?" Dom teased making Allie's face erupt as the thought of a family with RJ, the same thought going through RJ's head.

-0-

"Where is the red ranger?!" Whiger demanded as the rangers walked up to him.

"You want one of us, you get all of us." RJ said then they all switched into their defensive stances ready to attack.

They all rushed forward without transforming lashing out at Whiger as hard as they could only to be thrown back.

"You are weak." Whiger said as they struggled to get up from the ground.

"And to make matters worse Dai Shi and his goons show up." Allie growled under her breath spotting them coming up to a ridge.

"Dai Shi." Whiger said then jumped up joining them as the rangers struggled to their feet and regrouped.

Suddenly Dai Shi and Camille transformed into their new forms of a Griffin and a Phoenix.

"The Phantom Beast King has risen, and soon he shall rule the world." Scorch called out.

"Phantom Beast General Camille with the spirit of the Phoenix." Camille said.

"Camille's a general now." Theo stated.

"Phantom Beast General Snapper with the spirit of the Snapping Turtle."

"Phantom Beast General Grif with the spirit of the Hippogriff."

"Phantom Beast General Qilina with the spirit of the Qilin."

"Phantom Beast General Whiger with the spirit of the Tiger."

"Phantom Beast General Scorch with the spirit of the Dragon."

"You see there is no point resisting, out power far exceeds anything you can imagine. All bow before me." Dai Shi ranted and silence descended.

"No." Allie deadpanned breaking the silence.

"Since we weren't invited to this party I say we crash it." RJ said then they all readied their morphers. They charged forward morphing as they went and the generals jumped down to face them except for Scorch who stayed with Dai Shi.

Whiger and RJ, Camille attacked Lily, Snapper went after Theo, Grif and Dom were at it, and Qilina struck Allie. They all fought as hard as they could, but the generals were powerful and forced the rangers back then rejoined Dai Shi on the ledge.

"Rangers you will submit to the power of the phantom beasts or you will be destroyed resisting us." Dai Shi said then fired at them the blast sending them spiraling through the air. As they lay on the ground the generals and Dai Shi walked away.

-0-

"I should have been there to help." Casey said as they all sat in a circle around a square table in the loft tending to their various wounds.

"It wouldn't have made a difference." RJ said.

"They threw us around like rag dolls." Theo added.

"I'm useless without my tiger spirit." Casey said looking down then Allie punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't you ever say something like that, you are not your spirit your spirit is you." Allie snapped as Casey rubbed his arm.

"I got to go my class is waiting for me." Casey said and started to leave.

"Wait, Allie's right, your spirit doesn't make you stronger, you make your spirit stronger." RJ said. "Think about it."

Casey nodded and left to go to his class and the others went about their usual day.

"There has to be a way to get his spirit back from that cheap throw rug." Allie said as she sat on the mat, her guitar in her hands playing softly. RJ was sitting next to her meditating, more or less, as he listened to her play.

"The only way I can think of is either to defeat Whiger or by some miracle Whiger gives it back to Casey." RJ said. "And right now both seem pretty impossible."

"'Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'!' Audrey Hepburn." Allie quoted with a smile which RJ returned as he wrapped his arm around her waist puling her into a kiss.

"I love it when you're optimistic." He mumbled against her lips.

"Well like you said, we'll find a way." Allie replied not breaking the kiss then their morphers went off.

"Guys, Whigers back." Casey said through their morphers. They sprung up just as the others ran up to the loft and each grabbing a vine swung out.

-0-

Theo led the attack in master mode hitting Whiger back.

"Well, well." Whiger said as he stood back up then the others attacked him, but his strength was great and he beat them back.

"Now what!" Allie snapped as they were all thrown to the ground.

"Whiger!" They heard Casey call out jumping on some stairs behind Whiger in full Power Ranger Master mode. "It's me you want."

Casey jumped down slashing Whiger back with his booster then the others joined in weapons primed and ready to go.

"Casey, are you alright?" Lily asked as she and Theo ran over while Allie, Dom, and RJ held Whiger back.

"I think so." Casey replied.

"Claw Cannon." They called out together, but something went wrong.

"What?!" Theo said in shock.

"It's not charging." Lily said.

"It's me, I don't have enough tiger spirit." Casey replied then Dom, RJ, and Allie were knocked down by Whiger.

"It's your turn." Whiger said advancing on the others. "Red Ranger."

"No." Casey said then a kid ran up to them.

"I have tiger spirit." Jimmy said.

"Get out of here kid." Theo said.

"No wait maybe he can help." Casey said then looked to the kid. "Put your hand on mine."

"You're mine." Whiger said then suddenly the cannon charged the image of the tiger appearing briefly above their heads.

"Oh come on." Lily urged.

"It's working." Theo said.

"Ready." Casey said looking to Jimmy who nodded. "Fire!"

They fired the cannon striking Whiger back allowing RJ, Dom, and Allie time to run back to the others.

"Cutting it kind of close there guys." Allie commented then did a double take of the kid standing next to her. "Who are you?"

"Jimmy." He replied.

"He helped us charge the claw cannon." Lily said.

"Oh wow, you really saved us, thanks." Allie patted him on the shoulder.

"No problem." Jimmy beamed then Whiger stood back up.

"Go get under some cover kid." Allie said and Jimmy nodded running off just as Whiger grew.

"And he grows." RJ said right before they formed their zords.

"Vulpes Wolf Pride Mega-zord." RJ and Allie called out.

"Jungle Master Mega-zord." The Feline rangers called out.

"Tiger Attack." Whiger called out as he rushed them claws raised. Then RJ and Allie managed to grab one of his arms.

"We're here to take the tiger spirit back." RJ said, but then Whiger flipped them over.

"We could use a hand here." Allie called out from where they had landed.

"Someone call for help?" Dom said as he rode in. "Rhino Warrior Mode."

"Careful Dom, he has the power of two tigers." RJ cautioned as Dom locked his sword with the claws of the white tiger then was kicked back. Next Whiger sent out a wave of golden energy that sent them all to the ground.

"Right, time for a stampede." Lily said, but Casey groaned as he tried to stand.

"Casey, his spirit is drained." Theo said as he helped him up. "Come on buddy, focus your energy."

"Yeah." Lily encouraged s Casey stood up.

"I can do this." Casey said as they formed the stampede.

"Calling on Animal Spirits, Fury Fists!" They all said together and they all rushed forward striking Whiger back to the ground shrinking as he went.

Their celebration was short lived though, when Casey started to crumple to the ground.

"Casey." They called out as they gathered around him, Theo and Lily holding him up in a sitting position as his helmet de-morphed.

-0-

Allie dribbled the ball her eyes narrowed and a smirk playing along her lips as she starred down RJ who was waiting for her to move while Lily blocked Theo and Casey was held back by Fran. They had decided on a quick game before the restaurant opened and had even talked Fran into playing. They thought it's be a good way to keep Casey's mind off of his predicament as well.

All of the sudden Allie's eyes drifted to RJ's lips and a sultry look fell over her features making the room very hot for RJ who glanced down at her lips giving Allie the chance to use his distraction to slip around him and make the shot.

"Ha ha!" Lily said hi fiving with Lily and Fran.

"Game point!" Fran cheered as the girls hi fived Allie.

"No fair, you cheated." Theo accused.

"I did not!" Allie said still smiling brightly as RJ came behind her wrapping his arms around her pulling her to his chest resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You did to; you made kissy faces at RJ distracting him." Casey said, amusement dancing in his eyes. "That has to be against the rules."

"She was just using all of her resources that were available to her, that's not cheating any more than Theo's air flip dunk." Fran pointed out. "That isn't fair when he uses it against me."

"Calm down guys, I think the girls earned this one." RJ said getting a kiss from Allie making him smile.

"You're just saying that because you're dating the opposition." Theo rolled his eyes.

"True." RJ nodded nuzzling into Allie's neck over the mark making her giggle.

"You do know that's a restaurant down there that currently has no one working it, right?" Allie pointed out when she saw the time.

"Oh no!" Fran's eyes widened and she let out a gasp running for the kitchen.

"We better go help her." Lily said as she followed Fran along with Casey, and Theo.

"We better go to." Allie said to RJ who was still nuzzling against her neck moving up to her ear. "Or is there something else you wanted to do?"

"I can think of a few things." RJ replied turning her around kissing her deeply pulling her close as her arms locked around his neck and his around her waist. "I have something for you."

RJ reached into his pocket and took out a small flat box. Opening it for her he showed her a silver wolf head charm with glinting amethyst eyes.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Allie breathed out as RJ took it from the box and taking her micro braid placed it next to her fox charm. She reached up touching the charm as she looked up at him. "Thank you, I love it."

"Now where ever you go you have a piece of me with you." RJ said with a bright smile.

"Here." Allie said taking off her fox charm then taking off her silver chain necklace laced it on and started to put it around RJ's neck.

"Allie, this is really important to you, you told me…" RJ started.

"That my parents gave it to me and now I want you to have it so that a piece of me is always with you." Allie said as she secured it. "I trust you to take care of it."

"I will." RJ promised kissing her again.


	21. Chapter 21

Allie smiled to herself as she walked up to JKP the first load of groceries in her hands. She managed to get the door open without having to put her groceries down and went inside.

"Hey guys I have the first load of…what are you doing on the table?" Allie asked looking at the rangers and Fran with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a rat." Fran pointed to the white rat on the floor under a booth table.

"Mighty power rangers your fearless mentor has come to save you." RJ said as he walked out of the kitchen holding up a live trap while Allie placed the bags on a nearby table top. "Now, I just need some bait." He grabbed a slice of pizza and slid it into the trap. "Our furry friend will crawl in for a nibble of our famous and delicious pizza and then I'll slide the cage in from behind and safely and humanely close the cage. Then you will all scrub every inch of this place then in the morning I will re-train you all in the fine art of something that all of you have forgotten…courage."

"Um, RJ." Fran said then pointed over RJ's shoulder. He turned to see Allie holding the rat in her hands scratching it on top of its head.

"Aren't you the cutest thing?" Allie cooed as the others just starred at her then she glanced up at them. "What?"

"That's a rat." Dom pointed out as if that should have been answer enough.

"Yes it is." Allie nodded as she held the rat up so it was at eye level. "I'll have to pick out a name for you."

"You're going to keep it?!" Theo asked in disgust.

"Yep, he's too adorable to be on his own." Allie said as the rat ran up to her shoulder and sat there as if he'd been doing it his whole life.

"You're not keeping it in our room." Lily shook her head scrunching up her nose.

"Fine, I'll keep him in the loft that way you can easily avoid him if needed." Allie said as she grabbed the pizza from RJ and walked to the front door. "You guys can unload the rest of the groceries while I get my new friend a home from the pet shop down the street."

Allie heard a collective groan as she went out the front door a bright smile on her face.

"Maurice." RJ said as he caught up to her.

"Pardon?" Allie looked up to her boyfriend.

"He looks French and I always liked the name." RJ shrugged with a smile taking one of her hands in his.

"Maurice." Allie tried the name out as she looked at the rat still sitting on her shoulder. "I like it."

-0-

Casey head butted the soccer ball over to Lily who kicked over to Dom who spun as he kicked it toward the net where Allie rolled and caught the ball before it went in.

"To slow." Allie teased.

"Yeah, and what about the last three you missed?" Dom replied with a smirk.

"I had to get warmed up." Allie said sticking her tongue out at him then the alarm went off. They all ran to the TV's where they saw two monster terrorizing the city.

"Let's do it." Casey said and they all ran to the vines.

"How about watching the store." RJ said stopping Casey.

"I may not have my tiger spirit, but I can still fight RJ." Casey said.

"I know, I just need you to keep Maurice company." RJ replied.

"Maurice?" Casey questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, my and Allie's new rat friend." RJ said motioning to the white rat in a purple cage with a pink wheel, pink water bottle, and a pink food dish. "I think he's French." RJ leaned toward the cage to demonstrate. "Bonjour!" The rat looked up at him. "See." RJ smiled then turned serious again. "Besides without your spirit you're weak, you might not even be able to morph."

RJ clapped a resigned Casey on the arm before grabbing a vine and swinging out.

-0-

As the rangers minus Casey ran up to one of the monsters he sprinkled some dust on some civilians causing them to disappear.

"Hey!" Theo called out.

"Oh the VIP's are here." The rat said turning to them.

"What did you do with everyone?" Theo demanded.

"You're about to find out." The monster said as it charged.

"Great, another rat." Lily groaned before they charged back at the rat beginning the fight.

"This is fun." The rat said as they fought. They attacked the rat as one, but were all struck back leaving Dom to face it on his own until he was struck down.

"Ok, this is one rat I'm not afraid of." Lily snapped as she ran at the rat, but un uppercut sent her reeling.

"Lily!" Theo called out then attacked with Dom and RJ as Allie ran over to Lily. "Play times over." They guys formed the claw cannon getting into position. "Fire!"

They blasted the rat back with the cannon sending to the ground.

"Yikes, that's got a punch behind it." The rat struggled to its feet. "Bye bye now."

The rat jumped into the air and spun away from them.

"We've still got to find all of those people." Allie said and they all took off after the rat.

"No one touches mad rat the baddest rat here." The rat said in a sing song voice as the ranges found him.

"Except me." RJ said as he hit the rat back and the others joined him Lily and Theo in master mode.

"No more games mad rat, what did you do to everyone?" Lily demanded.

"I forget." The rat taunted.

"Then maybe we should refresh your memory." Allie snapped slamming her hand into her open fist.

"Careful, this beast is up to something." Theo cautioned.

"Well standing around isn't going to help anything," Allie said and they all rushed forward, but the rat performed a spinning attack that took them all out hard.

"Bye, bye." The rat said then shot some powder at them making them all start to disappear, but it didn't work. "Their animal spirits are stronger than normal. Well I'll just have to wear them down."

"He thought that dust would make us disappear." Lily said as they looked themselves over.

"I guess our animal spirits protected us." Theo said.

"I'm not going anywhere, I'm not done yet." The rat said as he stomped his feet.

"Neither are we." RJ said as they all took their stances, but a quake shook the earth.

"You want a fight then tangle with me." The ram monster said towering over them.

"I'll handle the rat with Rhino Steel." Dom said.

"And Allie and I will use Vulpes Wolf Pride Mega-zord." RJ added as Allie nodded.

"Ok, we'll take care of this rodent." Lily said as she and Theo faced the rat while the others ran off.

"Theo, catch." Dom threw Theo his morpher.

"Thanks Dom." Theo said catching the weapon. "Let's see what this can do."

"Vulpes Wolf Pride Mega-Zord!" RJ and Allie called out forming their zord.

"Rhino Steel Zord." Dom jumped onto his zord. "Warrior Mode."

Then the battle began on both fronts, Theo and Lily against the rat while Allie, RJ, and Dom took on the Ram. Then they all fired up their final attacks destroying both of the monsters or so they thought.

"They switched places." Allie said in surprise.

"What kind of game is this." Dom snapped.

"Hey Ram, think they're one down and off?" The rat asked.

"Maybe a little more just in case." Ram said and started his attack.

"Time to turn the tables." The rat said as he started to spin rapidly taking the zords out then shot lightning out at them forcing them from the zords to the ground. Soon Lily and Theo joined them having been struck by the Ram.

"Ram, do you think they're one down enough now?" The Rat asked.

"There's one sure way to find out." Ram said getting ready to attack. "Let it rip Rat."

"Ok." The rat replied lifting a jar of some kind then threw the powder inside at them. "Bye bye."

"It's that dust again." Theo said as it settled over them causing them to fade.

"But this time I feel weak." Allie said starring down at her hands then through them.

"I don't think I can even stand up." Lily said.

"What's happening to us?" Theo asked.

-0-

When Allie opened her eyes she found not only had she de-morphed, but she was in a live trap as well.

"Allie, you ok?" RJ asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Allie said as they looked around.

"Where are we?" Lily asked starring out some holes in the side.

"In some kind of a box." RJ replied.

"I can hear people yelling for help." Dom said, the shouts filling the air.

"I see a lot of traps hanging from the ceiling." Theo said starring out the holes. "They must be in there."

"They must be trapped just like us." Lily said in a panicked voice. "In this…this…" Lily realized. "We're on a rat trap!"

"Oh that's karma for you, try to trap a rat and now we end up in a trap like rats." Dom said shaking his head.

"Actually we didn't trap, Allie picked him up. He went willingly." RJ corrected them. "At least I was going to be humane about it."

"Yeah, they didn't even leave us pizza." Allie commented getting a smile from RJ then the cage really started to shake sending Lily and Allie to the ground.

"Lily." Theo said as he ran over and helped her up, RJ doing the same for Allie wrapping one of his arms around her as the other held onto the cage to steady them.

"Such a perfect plan." Ram said as he walked in, the Rat knocking on the cages with a stick.

"Scream my captives; the king wants you're fear." The rat taunted as he ran around the various cages of screaming people.

"Yes." Ram said as the rat ran up to the rangers cage.

"Scream rangers, we want your fear to." The rat taunted then stuck his stick through the holes.

"They're really huge." Lily said as they scrambled back.

"Au contraire, I think that we are really small." RJ said as the cage rocked. "That dust must have shrunk us so we'd fit in these cages."

"Well there's nothing wrong with being small." Theo said as the stick was taken away. "Even this small."

"Look out." Allie grabbed him by the back of his collar pulling him away from the hole just as the sick came back in. Theo then chopped the end off with his hand.

"Hey!" The rat whined as he drew his stick back.

"That won't work rat, we're not afraid of you." Theo yelled.

"You will be." The rat and ram said together before they left.

"I sure hope Casey can find us." Dom said.

"He will." Allie nodded.

After a while they were all sitting on the ground cross legged meditating, or in Allie's case fell asleep on RJ's shoulder. Without her music to keep her focused she was out of it. Suddenly she sat up straight then a clang sounded in the room.

"Someone's coming." Dom and Allie said at the same time.

They all snapped to their feet and over to the holes to look out. Spotting Casey they started to call out to him. He ran over to them taking the cage in hand.

"I'm here, I'll get you out." Casey said looking into the cage.

"This is pathetic, a ranger with no spirit and a general with no Rinsin." Camille taunted as she came into the room. "A stiff wind could blow you over."

The two tigers fought against the Chameleon turned Phoenix, but she was to powerful and forced them back.

"Two tigers, no problem." Camille said as she approached them where they had fallen. Camille went to attack Casey, but the former general took the hit for him.

"We only have one hope of defending ourselves." The white tiger said. "You have to trust me."

"What do I have to lose?" Casey replied then Whiger grabbed Casey's hand placing it out his chest allowing Casey's spirit to flow back into him.

"A pity Whiger, the Rinsin that once made you great will now destroy you." Camille said off handedly then they started to attack again Casey using his tiger spirit to blast Camille back.

"Spirit of the Tiger!" Casey called out covered in a red aura.

"And the White Tiger!" A white aura enveloping him.

The two tigers shot forward striking Camille together forcing her down making her run away once she was on her feet again. Suddenly Whiger fell to his knees.

"What's the matter Whiger?" Casey asked n concern.

"I used up my energy." Whiger said. "Without my Rinsin, I'll fade away."

"Why? Why did you help me?" Casey asked.

"Di Shi had proven to be my enemy." Whiger replied then placed a hand on Casey's shoulder. "You have proven to be my friend. You must destroy him for all Tigers."

Casey reached out just as Whiger disappeared. Casey stood angrily to his feet pulling her glasses on and transforming straight into master mode.

"Shark Sabers!" Casey called out and started to cut down the cages with the swords sending everyone back to where they came from except for the other rangers who appeared in front of him.

"Hey, you guys ok?" Casey asked as he ran over to them.

"We are now." Lily replied.

"You really saved us." Allie said clapping him on the shoulder.

"No problem." Casey said. "Come on we still have two monsters on the loose."

-0-

"The people got out of their traps." The rat said as he ran around in a panic with the ram.

"We have got to get back to work." The Ram replied.

"Not so fast." Casey called out as they ran up to the monsters everyone morphed.

"Well then I guess we'll catch them again to." Ram said and they started to attack.

"Jungle Master Mode." Casey called out and the feline rangers transformed.

"Vulpes Master Blade." Allie formed her blade swinging it around in a figure eight pattern.

"With the Strength of the Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of the Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Agility of the Fox! Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!"

"With the Courage of the Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of the Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

Then they all charged the two monsters who charged back then they clashed hard. Casey attacked them first using his claws to strike them back.

"Shark Sabers." Casey formed his blades the put them together fighting the monsters back with relative ease. "Hi tide to you two." He used the blades to send out a wave of energy. "Call to the beast inside, free the tiger."

Casey's Tiger blasted them back then when they stood Theo and Lily attacked with their claws then got out of the way for the others.

"Wolf Beam!" RJ fired.

"Vulpes Fire Shock!" Allie fired.

"Rhino Stampede!" Dom fired then he threw his morpher to Casey. "Casey!"

"Rhino Morpher, Claw power with Tiger spirit." Casey merged the two weapons then formed a large blade striking down the two monsters. "Firing Jets!"

Casey shot forward hitting the monsters hard causing them to explode.

"Casey." Lily called out as she and the others ran up to them.

"That was awesome." RJ said.

"I'll take that new weapon." Dom joked.

"Yeah right." Casey replied holding it back.

"This isn't over yet." Allie said as the monsters grew high above them.

"Whoah, it's time to go big or go home." Casey said.

"Right." Dom held out his dagger.

"Yeah." RJ said readying his morpher.

"Sounds good." Allie nodded.

"Animal Spirits Unite." The feline rangers called out forming their zord along with the others.

RJ and Allie faced off against the rat kicking him out of the air while Dom struck back Ram so both of them were back to back.

"Jump on top." Ram said and the rat did balancing on his horns then they started to spin rapidly attacking the zords. The zords all fell back separating from one another into their individual zords.

"Let's hit them with everything." Casey called out.

"Calling on all animal spirits!" The feline rangers said together.

The gorilla zord pounded on its chest and the tiger and shark zord came out of it, out of the penguin came the cheetah and elephant, and out of the antelope came the jaguar and bat.

"Animal Spirits full fury!" They all said together and powerful colorful beams of light shot out of them hitting the monsters blasting them back, but the rat got back up.

"Watch me spin." The rat said spinning wildly beating them all back.

"Jungle Pride Charge!" Casey called out and they all fell into stampede formation.

"Animal Spirits Full Fury!" They called out together charging forward then started to spin. "Savage Spin!"

They formed a large energy tornado forcing the rat back then the Jaguar, cheetah, wolf, and fox flipped forward striking the rat one at a time as he fell the Rhino catching him on his horn striking him hard then he exploded.

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" They said together.

-0-

"Au revoir Maurice." RJ said as he handed the rat off to a little girl cage and all.

"Maurice?" Lily questioned.

"Well, it's a long story." RJ said.

"He looked French according to RJ." Allie said as she watched the little girl and her mother walked away.

"We heard about this girl that lost her pet so…" RJ trailed off wrapping an arm around Allie.

"Besides she'll take good care of him and she promised visits with updates." Allie said with a smile as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You two are really nice." Lily smiled at them.

"Yes, we are." RJ nodded then realized something. "Wait, where's the box?" RJ turned to the counter grabbing the box that sat there. "Wait Maurice, I made a king size for the road."

"And that is what separates humans from beasts." Lily said with a smile. "Kindness."

"Yeah, I agree." Casey nodded. "But where would have been today if it wasn't for Whiger?"

"Up the creek without a paddle." Allie replied.


	22. Chapter 22

Allie weaved through the tables setting the pizzas down then picking up some empty dishes on the way back to the kitchen.

"Sorry Theo, got another load." Allie said as she sat the dirty dishes down next to the ranger.

"How did I get stuck doing the dishes again?" Theo asked as he scrubbed.

"Cause Lily cut her finger and you volunteered to take dish washing duty for her cause you like her." Allie said in a sing song voice making Theo's head jerk in her direction, his eyebrows shooting up.

"I have no…" Theo started.

"Idea what you're talking about." Allie said along with him rolling her eyes. "Face it blue, you got it bad."

"Got what bad?" Lily asked as she walked in along with Dom. Theo started to fluster for an answer.

"Envy at my awesome basketball skills." Allie replied easily with a smirk. "Someone wants a re-match."

"Oh you are so on." Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah, but this time you guys get RJ." Dom said.

"Why? He's a good player." Allie said.

"Yeah, until Allie makes goo goo eyes at him then he messes up." Dom replied as Allie just grinned.

"That's called strategy." Lily said.

"Funny, I call it cheating." Theo said joining in on the conversation.

"Hey guys, we got trouble in the parking complex." Casey said as he came down the stairs. The others quickly rushed up stairs Lily telling Fran where they were going.

-0-

"Camille." Dom called out as he ran through the Rinshi cutting them down along with Allie using her sword. Camille pushed Maryl who she had cornered and fought with Dom as Allie held the Rinshi back along with the other rangers.

"Strike Rider Cruise." Casey called out as he rode in on his motorcycle and struck down the Rinshi. "Attack Mode Go!"

Casey got off of the cycle and started to fight hand to hand.

"Life would be so much easier without the power rangers." Camille sneered as she locked with Dom then forced him back and transformed into her Phoenix form.

"Get in the car." Dom ordered Maryl who complied. "Try picking on someone your own size."

"Gladly." Camille said then attacked forcing Dom back until he hit the ground. "You disappoint me Rhino Ranger." Camille turned to Maryl. "Now it's your turn." The woman ran away as fast as she could, but Camille cornered her. "Now where else to run, I'm getting tired of this game. Let's end it."

"No." Dom grabbed Maryl pulling her out of the way of Camille's blast, but lost the briefcase in the process.

"Thanks." Camille said grabbing the case and leaving.

"Are you alright?" Dom asked the woman helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Maryl replied.

"Good I thought that you might be…beautiful." Dom said then stuttered. "I mean hurt."

"I'm fine." Maryl smiled then noticed the missing briefcase. "Oh no, it's gone."

"What was in the case?" Dom asked.

"I have to go." Maryl said running away as the other rangers ran up to Dom.

"Who was she?" Theo asked Dom who starred after Maryl.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Dom said.

-0-

"You know Dom, this is borderline stalking, wait…no…this is stalking. You have turned into a creeper stalker." Allie said as she Fran and the others watched Dom drool over the security footage of Maryl. Allie was snuggled up against RJ in his chair as they watched the footage.

"I am not." Dom defended himself.

"She's not that pretty." Fran said in a less than confident voice and everyone just looked at her. "Well she's not."

"Not only is she beautiful she's a genius." Dom said with a smile. "I did some research after I got this image from the surveillance video. Maryl Snider, is the leading scientist in her field. She's a genetic engineer."

"Stalker." Allie said in a sing song voice, but Dom ignored her.

"Great, she can drive trains to." Fran scoffed and everyone slowly turned to her.

"Uh Fran I think it's time to go downstairs and open the restaurant." RJ said.

"Fine." Fran rolled her eyes and left.

"So, something to do with genetic engineering interested Camille enough to make an attack like that." Casey broke the silence. "But what?"

"That's what we're going to have to find out." Lily said. "Let's go talk to her."

"No!" Dom said stopping everyone from moving as he shot up. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not?" Casey asked with an amused look.

"Well there's a lot of work to be done." Dom said. "Yeah in the restaurant." Everyone continued to stare at him. "Ok I like her."

"Alright that settles it." RJ said. "Dominque goes and we go to work."

"Yes!" Dom started to cheer then noticed RJ's look. "If that's what you want boss."

"Smooth Dom, real smooth." Allie said sarcastically patting him on the shoulder as she walked by to go downstairs. Allie walked in to the main room to find Fran sitting at the counter with her head in her hands frowning. "Hey Fran, you ok?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." Fran said with fake enthusiasm, but saw that Allie wasn't buying it. "It's just.."

"That you like Dom." Allie finished for her and Fran nodded.

"But it's useless, I mean did you see that Maryl woman, she was gorgeous." Fran said dejectedly.

"You are very beautiful and there is a lot more to people than just looks." Allie said wrapping her arm around Fran in a friendly hug.

"You mean like brains? Well she's got that to." Fran countered.

"I meant spirit." Allie said. "You are an amazing person Fran. You accepted that we were rangers, helped us to see Dom's true potential, and you help us more than you know just by being here, not just helping in the restaurant, but through moral support and being a great friend, you shouldn't be so down on yourself."

"Thanks Allie." Fran smiled as the others came down and they started to get to work as the customers arrived. The place was in full swing and Allie was delivering some drinks when the door opened up.

"Welcome to Jungle…Karma…pizza." Fran fizzled out when she saw Dom and Maryl.

"Table for two please." Dom said motioning for Fran to play it cool.

"Yeah sure, right this way." Fran said with a smile that came nowhere near her eyes. She led them to a booth and set down their menus. "I'll be right back."

Allie followed Fran into the kitchen.

"Dominque he brought her back here." Fran said to the shock of the others. Everyone ran to the door starring out into the restaurant from the kitchen.

"I need to know what was taken from you." Dom said to the woman. "It's already gotten into the wrong hand and we need to know what we're up against."

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone until it was perfected." Maryl replied. "It's just that I don't really trust anyone."

"I understand, but you can trust me." Dom said sincerely. "You know my secret, I need to know yours."

"Well I guess I have to trust someone eventually." Maryl said just as Dom saw the others watching making them all duck back into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Dom demanded as he walked in.

"I could ask you the same thing." Allie said crossing her arms.

"We're just working." Casey said quickly.

"And spying." Dom said.

"We're not spying." Lily said waving him off. "We were just looking."

"I was spying." Allie said with a shrug.

"We were all spying." RJ said.

"You know she's really not that pretty." Fran said offhandedly.

"Fran, why don't you go upstairs and watch the monitors." RJ said with a smile. Fran let out an irritated noise and went upstairs.

"We're going about this all wrong." Theo said gaining Dom's attention. "Maybe I should go in there and just explain this all to her."

"No!" Dom said quickly. "You guys have got to trust me on this one. I'm the only one who can do this."

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dom nodded. "I asked her about the vial and she was just about to tell me. I don't need you guys to act weird and stuff. I want to play it cool, she's got some trust issues."

"Just tell us why she would tell just you and no one else." Casey said.

"Cause well…cause the girl likes me." Dom said as Maryl walked into the kitchen. "I mean she likes me, she'll tell me everything and then I'll tell you. I'm her hero. She's all in for me she's putty in my hands and…"

"She's standing right behind you." Allie cut him off pointing to Maryl behind him. Dom turned around just in time for the door to slam shut then quickly ran after her.

"Maryl wait." Dom called out after her. "I'm sorry, I'm sure what you heard in there could easily be misunderstood."

"Actually no." Maryle said. "I understood quite clearly. Good bye."

"No, let me explain." Dom tried, but she ignored him and left anyway.

"How can anyone be so oblivious." Allie shook her head.

"I know right." Lily rolled her eyes then noticed the look Allie was giving her. "What?"

"I'm surrounded by clueless rangers." Allie said as she rubbed her temples. Lily opened her mouth to ask her what she meant, but Dom came in stopping her.

"I'm sorry Dom that was some bad timing." Lily said.

"Timing? That was his own fault. Talking behind people's backs brings nothing, but trouble." Allie said as she kneaded the dough.

"Yeah, no girl, no information, not sure which one I feel worse about." Dom said as Fran ran down.

"Big problem, a monkey is attacking the city." Fran motioned in a panicked voice.

"We're on it." Casey said and they all left.

-0-

"Who let you out?" RJ asked as they ran up to the monkey.

"One monkey shouldn't be too much of a problem." Casey said confidently.

"Maybe not one, but how about a ton." The monkey uncapped a vial and poured the contents all over himself as the rangers looked at him in confusion. "This is going to be fun." The monkey pulled out some of his own hair. "Monkey see monkey do, now I'll make hundreds of you."

Suddenly more and more monkeys formed from the hair.

"You totally jinxed us." Allie whined shooting Casey a look.

"Ok, I guess that solves the mystery of what was in the vial." Casey said. "It's a cloning formula."

"And there's hundreds of them." Lily said as they looked at them all.

"Advantage Monkeys." RJ commented.

"Not if I can find Maryl and figure out the secrets of the formula." Dom said.

"You think you're the best person to do that?" Theo snarked.

"Yeah, I do." Dom replied.

"Alright Dom, we'll hold them off." RJ said and Dom ran off with a nod as the others got ready to fight.

Casey drew his Shark Sabers, Allie her Vulpes Blade, Theo his Jungle Tonfas, Lily her Jungle Bo, and RJ went in bare fisted. They fought off the monkeys using all of their skills, but the odds seemed grim.

Allie ran along a wall using her blade to cut some down then flipped over more striking them in the backs before they could turn. She fell back after a series of rapid punches, but came back swinging. She spun around calling up her fox spirit to envelope her sword in pink electricity and fire beating more back, but they still came.

She quickly ran over to the other regrouping with them.

"Casey!" Theo said as they all ran over. "They're everywhere."

"We beat one and two more appear." Lily said leaning heavily on her Bo.

"What are we going to do?" Allie gasped out.

"We can take them." Casey said.

"You can't be serious." Theo replied. "There are hundreds."

"Maybe it's time to call in some reinforcements." Casey said.

"Spirit Ranger, Shark!" Casey called out.

"Spirit Ranger, Bat!" Theo called out.

"Spirit Ranger, Elephant!" Lily called out.

"Spirit Ranger, Nightingale." Allie called out.

The four spirit rangers formed in front of them taking on their stances and then they all attacked together. Each Spirit Ranger performed their special attack with their weapons striking down their opponents.

"Call to the Beast inside, release the Jaguar." Theo said letting his spirit attack the monkeys.

"Call to the Beast inside, bring out the Cheetah." Lily shot her spirit out.

"Call to the Beast inside, Free the Tiger." Casey freed his spirit bringing down more monkeys.

"Beam Blast!" RJ used his morpher taking out more.

"Vulpes Fire Strike!" Allie slashed her sword sending her energy out blasting the rest of the monkeys away. She turned to the others resting her sword along her shoulders as she turned to the others. "Now what?"

"Hey guys I intercepted a transmission saying that the original monkey is at the lake. Dom is already there fighting against it." Fran said over the comms.

"We're on it Fran." Casey said with a nod then they all ran off to the lake. They arrived just in time to see Dom blast the monkey back.

"That got him." Dom said as the others ran up. "He's the source, we've got to destroy him."

"How do you know?" Casey asked.

"Did you charm Maryl?" Lily teased.

"She doesn't work like that." Dom replied.

"Look out." Allie called out as the monkey stood back up weapon ready.

"Just need these a second." Dom said taking Casey's claws and put it together with his morpher. "Rhino Morpher Claw power."

"Oh, so you plan to interrupt more of my fun." The monkey said then his staff grew, but Dom shot up and came down hard cutting the staff in half shattering it.

"Scratch that." Dom said as the monkey exploded behind him. The others ran over cheering for him as he returned Casey's claw to him.

"Not bad little Rhino, but try this on for size." The monkey said as he grew in size towering above them.

"Let's do it." Casey said forming their zords.

"Rhino Steal Zord." Dom called out.

"Animal Spirits Unite." They all said together.

"Jungle Master Megazord." The feline rangers said together.

"Vulpes Wolf Pride Megazord." RJ and Allie called out.

"Rhino Steel Warrior Mode." Dom said all of their zords forming into their battle modes.

The monkey fired at them.

"Rhino Blade Super Freeze." Dom called out as his blade turned in a circle then slashed sending out a freezing blast hitting the monkey.

"Animal spirits full fury." They all said as they went into stampede mode all of them attacking in sync until the monkey was shattered. "Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

-0-

"He's been sitting out there for a while now." Allie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to go talk to him." Fran said.

"Hey Fran." Allie stopped her.

"Yeah?" Fran asked.

"Comfort food goes a long way." Allie said motioning to a pizza.

"Thanks Allie." Fran said grabbing the pizza and heading out.

"Guess she's not coming." Dom said looking down.

"Hey." Fran said as she walked over to him setting the pizza down making Dom smile a little. "I'm sorry." Fran said as she sat down then slid the pizza over. "So you want some pizza?"

"You're a good friend Fran." Dom said as they ate the pizza both of them smiling.

Allie smiled as she watched the seen jumping slightly when she felt a hand on her lower back.

"Playing spy?" RJ asked then saw who she was watching. "Or matchmaker?"

"A little of both." Allie allowed as they retreated back up to the loft leaving the two alone.


	23. Chapter 23

"Okay crew." Casey turned to his teammates after flipping the sign on the door. They were getting ready to open. "Ready for business?"

"Not quite." RJ denied as Theo and Lily shrugged.

"Casey, Lily, Theo. We're going on a field trip today." Allie smiled.

"Is this one of RJ's 'it's not about the destination, it's about the journey' kind of trips?" Theo raised an eyebrow.

"No." RJ shook his head. "This time it's about the destination."

"Where are we going?" Lily wondered.

"Well, you'll find out when we get there." Allie teased.

"Fran, you and Dom okay to handle things here?" RJ asked.

"Oh sure." Fran smiled brightly. "Dom and I make a great team." She paused. "I mean, yeah, no problem."

"We got it covered boss." Dom assured.

"Let's go." RJ said and the rangers all left, leaving Dom and Fran behind.

"Wonder where they're off to." Fran wondered.

"RJ clued me in." Dom looked in the direction they went off in. "Believe me, this is major."

-0-

"The Pai Zhuq school?" Casey frowned. The five rangers walked towards the main training area, where Master Finn, Master Swoop, and Master Phant awaited along with Master Gale. "RJ, what's going on?"

"Today is a very special day." RJ stated. He and Allie stepped aside along with Master Gale as the other three masters faced their students.

"This is the day all Pai Zhuq students have worked hard to reach." Phant picked up. "Your master's test."

"Yes!" Theo cheered. "We're finally gonna get our master's stripes."

"Only if you pass the test, Theo." Swoop deadpanned.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Theo demanded. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah." Lily agreed.

"Hey time out here." Casey interrupted. "Are we ready for this?"

"That's what we're here to find out." Finn stated.

"Take a few moments to mentally prepare yourselves," Master Gale advised. "And then you'll begin."

Theo and Lily sat down to meditate.

"RJ, Allie." Casey walked over to his mentors, unsure. "You got to help me here. You've taken this test before. What have I got to do to pass?"

"Casey, the test is very rarely the same for each person. I had to complete my sword and face my inner self." Allie shook her head. "There is nothing more to teach."

"We've taken you as far as we can." RJ apologized.

"The time for your master test has arrived." Master Gale called. Everyone stood and faced each other as Allie and RJ walked forward. "To pass, you will have to defeat your master."

-0-

They came onto the battle field where master stood across from student waiting for the signal. RJ hit the gong and the battle began.

The battles were going well, but both masters could see Casey struggling. Lily and Theo, on the other hand, were doing well.

"That's not good." Allie said softly as they saw Casey looking to see what the others were doing. When the time came, Theo and Swoop brought out their spirits. The jaguar won. Lily and Phant followed soon after, Lily winning.

"Guess that's what I have to do," Casey mumbled to himself.

He brought out his tiger spirit as Finn brought out his shark spirit. Like his teammates, the tiger had beaten the shark. But RJ, Allie, and the other masters saw differently. RJ rang the gong to signal the end.

-0-

"Theo." Swoop spoke to his student. They were back on the training grounds as they received the test results. "I'm very proud to tell you that you have reached the level of Pai Zhuq master."

"All right." Lily congratulated her friend. Theo lifted the sleeve of his right arm as a master tattoo appeared.

"Lily." Phant caught his pupil's attention. "I have the honor to be the first one to address you as cheetah master." Lily grinned wide. "I knew you could do it."

"Oh I can't believe it!" Lily squealed as she noticed her master tattoo appear. "Check it out T."

"Casey." Finn went last. "I'm afraid you haven't passed."

Frowns appeared on the ranger's faces.

"What?" Lily gasped in shock.

"But he did everything we did." Theo protested.

"I'm sorry." Finn snapped. "The decision is final."

-0-

"Casey's been gone a while now." RJ commented as he walked behind the counters.

"Oh I think he was pretty bummed." Lily stated.

"I still don't get it." Theo frowned. "How come we passed the test and he didn't?"

"He has to learn to be a leader, not a follower." Allie answered.

"He is an amazing fighter and a great leader." RJ agreed. "But a Pai Zhuq master doesn't ask. He knows."

Dom poked his head out of the kitchen, a scared look on his face.

"Dom? What's wrong?" Allie asked.

"Trouble." Was all he said causing the others to spring into action.

-0-

"There he is." Allie pointed out as they ran over to Casey who was standing in front of three generals and a warrior.

"Nice timing guys." Casey said as they ran up to him. "These guys are brutal."

"There's more help where that came from." RJ said.

"Let's do it." Casey, Theo, Allie, and Lily stepped forward.

"Spirit Ranger, Shark!" Casey called out.

"Spirit Ranger, Bat!" Theo called out.

"Spirit Ranger, Elephant!" Lily called out.

"Spirit Ranger, Nightingale." Allie called out.

The four spirit rangers formed in front of them taking on their stances

"Jungle Master Mode." Casey and the other transformed into their master modes.

"Vulpes Master Blade." Allie formed her sword and then they all attacked together.

The spirit rangers took on the Generals as the others went after Leapus.

"Firing Jets. The feline rangers shot into the air as they rushed forward.

All of them attacked at once the female monster holding up well against them sending them all to the ground a few times, but they always got right back up into the fight. Casey managed a blow that struck her back then Dom, Allie, and RJ leaped over them firing their weapon striking Leapus.

The Spirits formed their special attacks when head on wasn't working, but Scorch fired off a shot of his own hitting them all.

"Claw Cannon." Casey said as the weapon formed.

"Wolf Beam." RJ called out.

"Rhino Blade." Dom said.

"Vulpes Master Blade." Allie said.

"Powered by animal spirits." They all said together. "Fire!"

The powerful blast struck Leapus causing her to explode back.

"I won't be defeated so easily." Leapus snapped as she grew. "Bow to me humans."

"Animal Spirits." They all said forming their zords.

Dom struck first then Leapus leaped into the air where she was taken down by Lily in her penguin zord with the help of Casey and Theo, RJ and Allie finishing up the attack with duel spin modes.

"Animal Spirits, Stampede." Casey ordered and all of their animal zords appeared charging forward. "Final strike."

Powerful beams of light shot out striking Leapus down for good.

-0-

"I'm telling you I saw him." Casey tried reasoning with three of his teammates outside of JKP. He told them about seeing Jarrod defend Camille against the three warriors and a general destroying two of the warriors and General Grif for being traitors. "I saw Jarrod, the person we used to know."

"Well if memory serves me." Lily sighed. "Jarrod wasn't that great of a person even before he was possessed by an evil dragon spirit."

"Believe me I know." Casey agreed. "But this time, he was different, almost kind." Theo and Lily shared uncertain looks. "What if there is some humanity, some part of Jarrod that's still in there?"

"Our job is to protect people." Theo argued. "Dai Shi, Jarrod, or whatever you want to call him tries to hurt people… that's all I need to know."

"Look." Casey groaned. "Just because I don't have my master stripes doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about."

"Casey this isn't about that." Lily tried consoling. "You know I always try to see the good side in people. But even I can see that Dai Shi has taken over completely. Now you need to face the facts. Jarrod's gone."

Casey let out a sigh of annoyance.

-0-

"Come on RJ, Allie." Casey spotted the two masters. RJ was weaving a basket sitting on a beanbag and Allie was playing her guitar while leaning against the bean bag. "Let's go."

"Are we going somewhere?" RJ wondered as he looked up. "Will we need jackets?"

"Should I pack a lunch?" Allie asked looking at him.

"No I mean let's train." Casey rephrased. "What do you want me to do…wash the dishes, scrub your socks, fix the plumbing? You name it."

"Well, the toilet has been leaking." RJ commented and Allie elbowed him lightly. "But that's beside the point. We're done training here."

"Done?" Casey blinked. "No obviously I'm not done. I failed the master test RJ. You got to show me what I did wrong."

"That's not how it works." Allie said shaking her head.

"We're through showing you things. We taught you everything you need to know. How you use that knowledge is up to you." RJ added as he got back to his weaving. Casey let out an irritated noise before turning on his heel and leaving.

"I wish there was something we could do." Allie said as she sat her guitar aside.

"He knows what to do Allie." RJ said as he sat down his basket and pulled Allie into his lap wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his shoulder snuggling up against him as he laid his head on top of her head pulling her closer. "Don't worry, he'll figure it out, in time."


	24. Chapter 24

Allie was playing her guitar sitting cross legged on the floor while Theo was hovering in the air cross legged and Lily was walking around aimlessly as they talked.

"Casey's really taking this master thing hard." Theo said as he ate another chip.

"Wouldn't you? He's been working his tail off just like us." Lily shook her head.

"Are you kidding, Theo would have gone ballistic." Allie said and was promptly hit by a potato chip. "Hey!"

"I'm sure he'll figure out what to do." Theo said handing Lily a chip.

"Well just because he isn't a master yet doesn't mean we can't celebrate our accomplishment." Lily smiled up at Theo. "You know it's the second Tuesday of the month, what are we going to do?"

"We're master now Lily, we should probably stay focused and on task." Theo replied looking away.

"Oh, ok." Lily said with a hurt look. "Well I guess I'll help open the pizza parlor."

Allie stood up and waited until Lily had walked away, Theo landing as she did.

"OW!" Theo snapped as Allie smacked him upside his head. "What was that for?!"

"Why would you do that? The girl is practically begging you for a date and you say no, everyone knows you like her." Allie replied as she put her guitar back into its stand.

"Ok, so I liked her, but she made it painfully obvious that we're just friends." Theo told her. "So why chase something that's never going to happen?"

"If you didn't look so sad right now, I'd smack you again." Allie said as she ran a hand through her hair in agitation. "The only thing around here that is painfully obvious is that you never really asked her out, did you?"

Allie shook her head as she walked to the parlor to help the others open up. She reached the kitchen looking around seeing Dom, Lily, and RJ.

"Where's Casey?" Allie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Lily shook her head.

"He was here this morning, but then he left." Dom shrugged.

"Not making master really messed with him." Lily said.

"Maybe he went for a jog to clear his head." RJ said.

"Guys, we got customers coming in." Fran said as she stuck her head into the kitchen and they all got to work.

-0-

"Casey's been gone a long time." Lily said as she walked up to Theo in the restaurant.

"I know, I'm starting to get worried." Theo said.

"He's never taken a jog this long." Allie added biting her lip.

"Guys." Fran called out as she came in. "You need a break."

"Fran, we're working." Dom replied, but Allie sensed the urgency in Fran's voice.

"Fran, what's wrong?" Allie asked gaining the others attention.

"It's Casey." Fran said and they all rushed after her and up to the loft over to the monitors. "Come on, hurry." Fran urged as she grabbed the remote. "You guys are not going to believe this, it's unbelievable."

"Fran slow down." Dom said.

"Just tell us what's going on." The said.

"Where's Casey?" Lily asked.

"He is at Dai Shi's Temple." Fran answered.

"What?!" Allie snapped.

"Look this was recorded just a few minutes ago from the Geo-Centric Satellite." Fran said and showed them the image of Casey walking into the temple.

"What is he doing?!" Dom asked.

"Whatever it is we have to help him." Theo said as they started to leave.

"No, not yet." RJ said as he walked in stopping them. "This is Casey's destiny."

They all turned back to the screen watching for anything that would tell them when to make their move. With no way to see what was inside they could only stare at where Casey had gone in all of them on edge.

"Oh! There he is." Allie said getting everyone's attention and the relief was tangible.

"Casey's done his job, now let's do ours." RJ said leading them out of the loft.

-0-

"Touching moment, pity it will be your last." Scorch said as he and Snapper advanced on Casey, Camille, and Jarrod. "It ends here."

"Not while I'm around." Allie screamed as she flew through the slicing them back with her sword then landing in a crouched position allowing Lily and Theo to rocket over her head kicking the generals further back then they all ran to the others helping them up.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked Casey.

"Never better." Casey replied.

"Weren't there three of these guys left?" Allie asked.

"Qilina gave her life to stop Dai Shi from killing Jarrod and I." Camille said looking away. "She said she had a debt to settle with him for killing Whiger."

"Harsh." Allie mumbled getting angry. "Let's take these guys out."

"You up for this?" Casey asked as he turned to Jarrod.

"Absolutely." Jarrod replied.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed." Casey transformed followed by Jarrod and Camille.

"We're going to finish this now Snapper." Camille said.

"Now witness the full lion spirit Scorch." Jarrod snapped.

"With the Strength of the Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of the Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of the Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Agility of the Fox! Jungle Fury Fox Ranger!"

"With the Courage of the Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of the Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion!"

"With the Cunning of the Chameleon!"

Jarrod and Casey rushed Scorch as the others dealt with Snapper. The battle on both ends was fierce, but a new determination set in to end it.

They managed to get the drop on Snapped attacking in succession, Lily and Theo with their claws, Allie with her sword along with RJ and his glowing fist, then Dom with his morpher finishing up with Camille and her sais.

RJ and Allie sent Snapped high into the air with a double hit.

"Rhino Blade!" Dom slashed Snapper with his blade sending him back down hard where he was attacked by Lily and Theo then Camille finished him off.

"Good riddance." Camille said as Snapped exploded behind them just as Scorch was taken out as well then they all regrouped celebrating their victory.

"Are you alright?" Camille asked Jarrod in concern noticing his pensive stance.

"I…I…" Jarrod tried to get out.

"Jarrod what's wrong?" Casey asked.

"You fools." The voice of Scorch interrupted as lighting split the dark clouds that were forming above them. "You thought it would be that easy!?" Scorch formed landing in front of them, giant sized. "Think again."

"This isn't over yet." Casey said as they ran up.

"Lion Spirit!" Jarrod called out.

"Chameleon Spirit!" Camille called out both of their zords forming at their calls.

"Animal Spirits, Unite." They all said together forming their zords in stampede formation The Lion forming a breast plate and sword while the chameleon attached to the arm.

"You're no match for a phantom beast general." Scorch scoffed. They charged and Scorch attacked with lightening that shocked them hard, but the kept moving forward. "So you think you can defeat me now?!"

"We can do better than that." Casey replied. "Come on guys, Tiger Power!"

"Lion Power!"

"Chameleon Power!"

The attacks hit dead center forcing Scorch back then they threw him into the air with the rhino horn and sliced him with the Cheetah, Jaguar, Wolf, and Fox Zords and to finish him off the spin attack destroying him.

"Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" They all said together.

-0-

On the ground again everyone was sharing their happiness over their victory, Allie getting a kiss that left her more than happily light headed from RJ who had his arm wrapped around her holding her close. Jarrod and Casey shook hands with thankful nods then Casey's arm started to glow. Rolling up his sleeve he revealed his Masters Tattoo.

"Oh look, I'm a master, I got my stripes." Casey held up his arm causing a round of cheering.

"Always knew you could do it." Allie smiled brightly.

"Why now? Why not before?" Casey asked looking to RJ and Allie.

"A master cannot be a follower, when you chose to defy Master Mao and believe in your own convictions your path to master-hood became your destiny." RJ replied then suddenly Jarrod kneeled in front of Casey.

"Tiger Master, I am ready for whatever punishment you deem worthy." Jarrod said starring at the ground.

"No punishment necessary." Casey said looking at him and Camille.

"Yeah, being possessed by a ten thousand year old spirit throwing a tantrum seems punishment enough to me." Allie commented as the others nodded.

"Besides, we're going to need your guys help to save humanity." Casey said, but then Jarrod started to look panicked as his breathing became rapid and shallow.

"We've done enough." Jarrod said taking Camille's hand and walking away to the surprise of the others.

-0-

"Eat up guys," Fran called to six training rangers as she walked in with a plate of food. Just last week Casey had followed his gut and freed Jarrod, but they had yet to see either Jarrod or Camille since that day. "You've been in a tough fight. You need to recharge."

"Sounds good to me." Allie said as they stopped and walked towards her.

"Fran, what would we do without you?" Dom asked. He pecked her cheek, causing her to blush slightly. He took a slice of pizza and moved so the others could get theirs Allie winking at Fran who just beamed back.

"Wish we knew what Dai Shi's plan was." Theo mused.

"Well, he's been gathering fear and getting stronger." RJ observed. "If he gets enough power, he could raise the spirits of all his fallen army."

"And start a new beast war." Dom concluded.

"Great." Lily huffed. "We barely made it out of the last battle."

"Right." Casey agreed. "If it weren't for Jarrod..." Something dawned on him. "That's it! We don't have a chance if we don't have his lion spirit on our side again. We've got to convince him to help us."

"Go talk to Jarrod." RJ instructed as the alarms suddenly blared. "Dom Allie and I will check this out."

The six split up.

-0-

Allie Dom and RJ fought their way through Rinshi that seemed to flood the city sending people fleeing for their lives.

"I was hoping to lure out all the rangers." Scorch said as the three stopped in front him. "But you'll do."

They rushed forward attacking Scorch rapidly, but he was too powerful for them. After sending RJ and Dom through the air Allie charged.

"Vulpes Master Blade." Allie formed her sword slicing at the dragon, but he moved out of the way striking her back into a wall.

"Allie." RJ called out as he rushed Scorch to stop him from advancing to hurt Allie again. The other joined him attacking as one, but an energy blast sent them all back hard, sliding along the ground then another sent them into the air causing them to de-morph as the hit the ground.

"On your feet." Scorch said as he grabbed Dom and RJ.

"No." Allie struggled to stand while the guys were beat back hard.

"I will enjoy this." Scorch said as he stalked toward Allie, RJ and Dom struggling to get to her before he could attack. Suddenly blue electricity shot out causing Scorch to jump back.

"Stop, leave them alone." Finn said as he and the other master walked forward. RJ took his distraction and ran over to Allie helping her to sit up.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of three old men and one old woman?" Scorch scoffed.

"Old?! Did that over grown purse call me old?!" Gale ground out.

"Let's show him what these old masters can do." Phant said then they all attacked, but one by one the master to fell to Scorch's might. Dom, RJ, and Allie ran over to them helping them all up.

"You are masters of failure." The beast growled as RJ, Dom, Allie and the three masters stood, trying to catch their breath. "The ways of Pai Zhuq are over!"

"Not yet!" Casey called the four other rangers ran onto the scene morphed.

"So you've come to protect your masters." Scorch smirked. "But who is protecting the city from the Rinshi invasion?"

"You go. We'll take care of Scorch." Casey said.

"Come on." RJ nodded as he Allie and the other un-morphed masters and Dom fled.

-0-

RJ Allie and Dom ran into the city taking out Rinshi alongside the masters, fighting them all back.

"We got to calm this crowd down," RJ stated as the de-morphed rangers and masters walked the streets. They had just defeated the Rinshi. "It's exactly what Dai Shi wants."

"Let me try." Allie stepped forward.

"Not without me kiddo." Gale said standing next to her.

"Spirit of the Nightingale!" They said together.

Allie and Gale started to vocalize the Nightingale spirits amplifying their voices as it sent on calming waves of melody. It started to work as well the people calming down enough to act more rational instead of a crazed mass of horrified people.

"Good job love." RJ said proudly making Allie smile just as Casey, Theo, Lily, and Jackie ran in behind them. "Scorch?"

"Scorched." Casey reported. "But we struck out with Jarrod."

"I have harvested your fear!" Dai Shi cackled as he appeared above them making them all looked up. "Now I have power enough for my final stand! The portal to the spirit world has opened. The time for the final beast war is here!"

Every beast they ever faced appeared before them.

"The worst of the worst." Theo said.

"Come on team." RJ instructed. "Let's show them who we are!"

They all began.

"Pai Zhuq! Order of the Claw!" The six rangers pulled on their various morphers.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury, Red Ranger!"

"With the stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury, Blue Ranger!"

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury, Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Agility of the Fox, Jungle Fury, Fox Ranger!"

"With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury, Wolf Ranger!"

"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury, Rhino Ranger!"

"Power rangers, Jungle Fury!" The masters stood with their spirit ranger selves. The beasts charged. All rangers and masters ran to fight back. Everyone took on a good sized section of the monsters. This was a battle to end all others.

An explosion went off behind the four rangers who took on their old foes causing them and their foes to fall back. When the smoke cleared, they saw the dead masters there, rising back to their feet.

"Master Guin!"

"Master Rilla!"

"Master Lope!"

"And master Mao!" the rangers stood and ran over to the masters.

"When Dai Shi opened the portal." Rilla spoke. "We came through it as well."

"I wouldn't miss this battle for the world." Mao smiled. The masters charged the oncoming beast attacking with skill that had not been seen for many years.

"They're amazing," Theo awed as everyone regrouped. All the masters stood in a line.

"We must reach the highest level of the animal spirits," Mao stated. They all managed to morph into suits resembling their animal spirits. Using their combined power, they managed to take down a good chunk of the beasts. "Well done. Good riddance evil beasts."

"I'll take those animal spirits!" Dai Shi growled. He was now visible fully in a new form. A giant multi headed dragon.

"No." Casey yelled as the rangers ran over to them. "Masters."

"Look at you." Dai Shi taunted them then shot them all down with a single blow.

"For too long, the Pai Zhuq school has stopped my plans for ultimate rule." Dai Shi ranted as the rangers were tossed into a rock quarry. "Today, I will get my revenge starting with the rad ranger."

One of the dragon heads shot out making a grab for Casey who ducked out of the way.

"Casey!" Theo and Lily called out as they ran to help.

"There's nowhere to run." Dai Shi taunted as he attacked then sent another blast of energy striking them to the ground. "Now for the final strike."

"No!" Dai Shi went to attack, but Camille came out of nowhere and threw him away. "Please, I'd like to fight with you now."

"Of course." Lily said taking her hand.

"Dom Allie let's get in there." RJ said as they stood.

"Sounds good to me." Allie said and they called forth their zords.

"Vulpes Wolf Pride Mega-Zord." Allie and RJ said together.

"Rhino Warrior mode!" Dom called out then hit Dai Shi with his sword, but was thrown back. Allie and RJ flew through the air and jumped onto his back holding on.

"Hit him now Dom." RJ said as they held him.

"Right! Rhino Blade Super Slash." Dom said and the attack struck just as RJ and Allie jumped out of the way landing next to Dom facing the explosion, Dai Shi was unscathed.

"I think we just made it mad." Allie said right before a blast of energy from every dragon mouth shot out merging into one huge blast that destroyed both zords sending the pilots to the ground and causing them to de-morph as they gasped out in pain.

"Nothing we can do can even weaken him." Theo snapped.

"I can." Jarrod said as he walked up.

"Jarrod." Camille breathed out.

"We Pai Zhuq have to stick together." Jarrod said looking gratefully to Camille. "Spirit of the Mighty Lion." His armor formed. "I'm here Dai Shi."

"I knew it." Casey said as the other masters helped RJ, Dom, and Allie up.

"Ah the lion has returned, have you finally come to your senses." Dai Shi taunted.

"Yes, you told me I had the strength of the lion, but not the heart, but I'm here to prove you wrong the heart of the lion is noble and good." Jarrod powered up then shot into Dai Shi. "I can be to."

"Jarrod." Camille called out as explosions erupted inside Dai Shi.

"He's weakening." Allie called out. "We need to hit him now."

"Only the three chosen protectors can destroy Dai Shi forever." Mao said and everyone looked to the feline rangers.

"It's up to us." Casey said as they de-morphed then they started to move through their katas their eyes closed. "A Pai Zhuq master doesn't ask, he knows. There is a higher level of out animal spirits."

"One that has never been reached before by student or master." Lily continued.

"It's time to push past the possible to our highest potential." Theo finished and then they all lit up in their spirit colors and sent them flying at Dai Shi destroying him in a haze of exploding power.

Then the animal spirits returned to the master as everyone cheered and hugged in celebration. RJ Allie and Dom ran over to the Casey Theo and Lily all of them hugging close as they cheered. Then suddenly Jarrod fell from the sky landing hard and de-mophing.

"Jarrod." Camille called out as she ran over to him taking him into her arms. "Are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok, I'm good." Jarrod smiled as Camille smiled lovingly back.

-0-

After the defeat of Dai Shi things had fallen into a simple routine of comfort, working in the parlor until they decided what to do later on. Casey had even taken a break from teaching to help out for the day so it was the old team all together one more time before Dom left the next day.

RJ kept sneaking glances out of the corner of his eye looking to Allie who was refilling the salt and pepper shakers while singing under her breath. He looked around to all of the other rangers and Fran who were gathered in the kitchen doing various tasks, all according to plan.

"Hey Allie could you grab that pizza out of the oven, I think it's about to burn." RJ asked her.

"Sure." Allie replied putting the cap in the last shaker then turning to the oven while grabbing the pizza paddle.

She opened the oven and took the pizza out and placed the paddle back. She then did a double take of the pizza. On it written in pepperoni was a very important question that made her heart jolt, 'Will You Marry Me?'

Very slowly Allie looked up to where everyone was smiling brightly at her, the girls shedding some happy tears as she turned to where RJ was kneeling on the ground a simple silver ring with a beautifully cut diamond in the center.

"Allie Stuart, I love you more than you'll ever know and couldn't imagine a life without you with me. You make me laugh, you were there when I needed you the most, and you never gave up on me." RJ said with a loving smile. "Allie, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Allie replied right away as he slipped the ring onto her finger then stood up pulling her into a deep kiss as the others clapped. When they pulled away they were bombarded with congratulations and well wishes from the rangers and Fran.

-0-

"And the dough is flying as our two intrepid young pizza chefs are producing pies, what a team." A now human Flit said as he walked into the kitchen followed by RJ and Allie.

"Thanks for the play by play flit." RJ commented.

"No problem boss. Since Camille turned me back into a human I've got plenty of time to help my friends." Flit said with a smile.

"Yeah, let's not tell the customers the part about you being a fly." Allie said patting Flit on the back.

"Come on guys, party needs you." RJ said motioning to Theo and Lily.

"So he finally ask you on a real date and not an appointment?" Allie asked Lily as they walked.

"Yep." Lily chirped happily. "Hey Casey."

"Looks like I got here just in time to say goodbye." Casey remarked.

"Goodbye everyone." Dom said.

"See you Dom." Lily gave her teammate a hug, which Allie followed.

"You better be back for the wedding." Allie warned playfully.

"Of course, who else is going to be RJ's best man?" Dom smiled before moving on. "RJ."

"Take care my friend." RJ wished.

"Theo…" Dom said.

"Stay out of trouble." Theo smirked.

"Have an awesome time!" Casey called as Dom left.

"What a farewell," Lily stated. That's when Dom reentered.

"You know what." He gathered everyone's attention as all eyes turned to him. "I forgot something."

"Oh yeah?" RJ raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

The rhino ranger smirked. He held up two tickets.

"I got Fran a ticket too." Fran stood and blinked in shock as patrons cheered and laughed. Dom walked over to Fran. "Fran, how would you like to backpack through Europe with me?"

"Yes!" she agreed immediately, getting over her shock. "I would love to. Oh but first I have to get home and get my backpack and my camera and my journal, and some extra socks in case it's cold…"

"Breathe Fran," they all chorused while rolling their eyes. Things weren't going to change for a while.

-0-

Allie and RJ lay outside in a hammock swinging back and forth as the starred up at the stars talking softly to one another. Allie was lying back against RJ chest as he wrapped his arms around her his hand resting over hers on her stomach.

"Allie…I think it's time I told you what the mark I left on your neck means." RJ said as he sat up on the hammock, Allie setting up as well so they were now facing each other. "When I did this while my spirit was out of whack it was my inner wolfs way of...well…" RJ felt his face go red. "claiming you."

"Claiming me?" Allie echoed, her face burning. "You mean like a…mating mark?!"

RJ managed to nod as he took her hands in his.

"I didn't want to tell you before because I didn't want to scare you off, usually the subject is brought up after the engagement, but my spirit sort of jumped the gun." RJ explained as he rubbed circles on the back of her hands with his thumbs. "I hope I'm not freaking you out."

"I'm not freaking out; I'm a bit surprised though." Allie allowed then looked up into his eyes her eyes gleaming mischievously. "I have on question."

"What's that?" RJ asked leaning forward, his nose brushing against hers.

"When do I get to mark you?" Allie smirked making RJ's heart jolt at the thought before he captured her lips in an intense kiss.

"The sooner the better." RJ mumbled against her lips before they continued their kiss which ended in a matching scar on RJ's neck.


End file.
